ToKyO tEdDy BeAr
by MoNoChRoMaDdIcT
Summary: Rin is a lonely and neglected daughter of rich parents living in Tokyo. She finds a teddy bear, and takes it home compelled by it. Little does she know that her bear is "special". What happens to toys when children grow up? A million of questions arise; crimes that link to Rin. What will happen when she finds out what a neglected bear does...will he turn the scissors on her?
1. Chapter 1: Reckless Abandon

**Ohai! ~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt here everyone! ^^ this is my first fanfic so please don't be too hard on me. If you cannot tell already this is sorta based off of Tokyo Teddy Bear by Neru (not Neru Akita) if you haven't heard of it LISTEN TO IT! Len's version is the best. I'm doing my interpretation to the song when I first heard it not the exact meaning for the song.**

**This is RinxLen however it's more focused on the horror and mystery but still will have some cute "fluffy" moments between the two.**

**Not twincest!**

**RATED T for murder, mystery AND death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the song Tokyo Teddy Bear; however this fanfic is completely my own idea so I do own that**

**Enjoy! ~**

**Chapter 1: Reckless Abandon**

* * *

_"Daddy! ~"_

_A small child's voice called musically. She skipped out from the hall into a large room where a man a woman and two children stood. They were gathered around a table talking in excited voices._

_"Daddy?"_

_The girl approached the group. They made no effort to turn nor even made a move to show they noticed her presence. She titled her head flopping the giant white bow that looked like bunny ears. She inched closer trying to make out the words the group was saying. It would be rude to interrupt them, so she decided to be patient and listen._

_"Are we really going?" one of the children asked a girl with long blond hair a shade lighter than the youngest child's._

_"Yes, we are! Four tickets enough for the whole family!" The mother replied her voice mirroring her eldest child's excitement._

_At her words both children at the table began jumping in circles with cries of glee. The father smiled at the two and placed a hand over his wife's on the table._

_"It will be a perfect day"_

_"When are we going?" The woman spoke her smile just as soft as her husband's._

_"Go where?"_

_The small nearly inaudible voice came behind them. In a second the two's happy smiles faltered as the man turned to the noise. The little girl with the giant hair ribbon blinked in her childish innocence, curious as to what her family was talking about._

_"What?" The man asked in a nasty tone, causing the two children to look over._

_"You said, that the whole family is going somewhere" the girl piped up, "Where is it that we're going?" she asked._

_She was excited too but also confused, could it be they remembered what today was, were they going to celebrate it. Her cerulean eyes sparkled with interest._

_"You're not invited"_

_A voice interrupted her thoughts, shattering them like glass._

_"Wha...wha?" She asked blinking a few times, maybe she had misheard him. Perhaps it was a joke._

_"I said you are not coming with us, the tickets are for the family. You are not welcome."_

_Her father answered his voice growing darker; the two children began to walk around the table to join her father._

_"What did he say?" the boy said_

_"She's too stupid to get it" the girl added._

_"YOU'RE NOT INVITED!" the man and girl chorused.  
_

_She was taken aback, stumbling a bit giving the four a confused and hurt look._

_'I'm not invited? To my own birthday?'_

_She couldn't make sense of it. The group began to laugh_

_'Right this is a joke?'_

_She almost laughed with them if it wasn't for how scary the laughing sounded to her making her shudder and back up._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_They were serious._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"GET OUT!"

A voice thundered from above. A girl about six hit the sidewalk scrapping her tiny arms. Her choppy shoulder length flaxen hair shaded her face.

"You're such a disgrace" the voice said from the house silhouetted in light from the porch casting a shadow onto the blonde girl.

The girl made no movement, but the shadow did, moving from the open doorway. The light around the girl had faded. He stepped forward revealing himself to be a fairly nicely dressed man in his late twenties.

He was possibly the father of the silent, unmoving girl. He towered over the girl causing her to look up. Her cerulean eyes widened in fright.

"Leave!" his voice was fierce. The girl continued to stare with an empty expression, still not making any movement.

"NOW!" He screamed.

He drew back one foot then brought it forward again gaining speed as it crashed into the child's side. He finally got a reaction from her. She squeaked in pain landing a foot away.

A menacing grin appeared on the man's face as he walked forward and kicked the girl again and again. Each time knocking her further and further away, causing her to emit another strangled cry of pain.

"Da...ddy?" the girl's musical voice grew quiet. It was full of sadness and confusion. The man, who was her father, laughed drawing his leg back again.

"You are not my child" He gave her another blow in the side with his foot.

Tears welled up in the girls eyes as the words crashed over her. She landed even further, staring up at the man and submitted to his wishes.

She crawled to her feet and backed away as he came closer. Afraid he'd attack again; she slipped her small figure into an opening of a fence and began running off into the Tokyo district.

"Daddy...I'm so sorry" She whispered nearly falling.

She couldn't turn back for fear of seeing such a disappointed face. Her fingers clenched her shirt over her heart weakly as she tried to focus on her running. This always happened, she never understood why, or even how? Why Daddy would act like that, why mother wouldn't care.

'_Are all families like that?'_

She silently asked herself, wind whipping her wet hair around her as it began to rain. Of course, not all families were like hers. She had seen it in windows before such happy smiles, everyone getting along. No one else had an "accursed child" like her. She assumed it was her fault.

Mother and Father loved sister and brother didn't they.

'_Why not me?'_

The thoughts tortured her. She was too young to understand, not having attended school yet. She was only five, or rather six. In fact she was going to turn so that very day. Staring down at her worn-out shoes, she started to recount the events up to getting _kicked_ out.

"You're not invited"

"Wha...wha?"

"I said you are not coming with us, the tickets are for the family. You are not welcome."

"Hear that?"

"She's too stupid to get it"

"YOU'RE NOT INVITED!"

* * *

She stared at the wet ground giving a little cough, trying to blink away her tears. She shook away the memory, rubbing her eyes. Her family hated her; it wasn't like other kids who said their parents hated them because they wouldn't give them something.

Her family literally _Hated_ her.

They cursed her existence, wanted her dead, went out of their way to make sure she wasn't happy, this event was just today's. They had done worse before.

The six year old shivered in the cold, she didn't have a jacket. Her family didn't take care of her at all, though they were very rich and had much time. The two other children were showered with gifts and affection. She was ridiculously underfed, and was very frail.

Her parents however were not heartless, they gave her the essentials, clothes, food, and a room, other than that they showed no further care.

But...

she never pitied herself, instead she felt sorry for making the perfect smiles of her family members fade off their faces. She was sorry for existing, sorry for hurting them. Still she craved that affection every child needed in order to grow.

The rain fell harder soaking her clothes through, she sneezed and turned her head searching for a place to get out of the rain, she didn't want to get sick and further trouble her family that way. Her eyes fell onto a roofed alley way.

'That might work'

she thought with an innocent laugh that turned into a cough.

She rushed forward, her worn-out shoes sopping wet, she could feel the water through the thin material. Her thoughts were only on reaching the roofed area before the storm could get worse.

Only a moment after she reached in a giant strike of lightning slashed the sky behind her. She squeaked in shock, fear flashing through her eyes backing up further into the alley.

Across the girl taking shelter from the rain, was a box. It lay next to a large trashcan, shaking with the wind coming in through a crack in the roof. Suddenly a crash of lightning hit the roof shattering a piece of it, the debris fell onto the box tearing a side off it completely. The inhabitant of the box was revealed.

It was a small teddy bear. The bear looked as if it had been through a storm, or a few. Limbs barely holding onto the threads that made it, its original color could not be told its black bead eyes barely visible through the fallen debris.

* * *

"Dear Father mother, I'm sorry for what I've done"

The girl whispered from her spot in the alley across the bear. She glanced at the rain covered empty streets, wondering vaguely the time. The last time she had seen it was inside the house, before she had come into the kitchen where her family was gathered. It was almost midnight then. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there but judging from the rain that had accumulated she guessed it was already the next day.

'My birthday'

she thought. '_Happy Birthday Rin'_

She smiled contently nearly forgetting the scene where she was chased from the house and abused by her father. She had been kicked out before, maybe not with the same extremity but still, she always was allowed back in

For that she was thankful. Rin rested her head against the wall of the alley and stared out into the rain her expression empty but at ease.

'_I wish I could make them happy' _

She thought closing her eyes.

* * *

It felt like mere seconds later when she blinked awake, a flash of red lit up the sky.

Rin started with wide eyes as the red-lightning shot down from the sky with a remarkable speed and clashed down into the alley across from hers. The curious six year-old jumped to her feet to investigate the odd sight.

Rain poured in from the crack on the roof causing the matted fur of the teddy bear to become drenched. Suddenly red flickered in the toy's black eyes, engulfing them more and more as the light above approached.

The lightning shot into the small fluffy form, supposedly strong enough to tear it apart. As it hit, the entire alley way was shrouded in pale red light. Smoke cleared from the box, the bear now lying on its side.

The light began to fade almost as quickly as it had come. However, the red still remained in the fallen bear's eyes. A small shadow approached the alley's entrance. Soft footsteps, as a child peered into the barely lit alley.

"Hello?"

Rin asked looking around the corner into the alley across the one she had just been in. Cerulean eyes scanned the alley for a sign of life falling onto the box, and its inhabitant. She gasped, her footsteps quickening as she rushed forward.

"A teddy bear!"

Her voice was a delightful squeak as she collapsed onto the dirty ground in front of the box. The tattered teddy bear had captured her complete attention. The six year old lifted the bear with care pulling it into her arms.

"You're so cute~" she cooed, hugging it to her chest.

Debris fell off the stuffed animal revealing soft yellow fur, matching the tone of the girl's hair. Rin continued to cuddle it, asking questions and talking to it like any child with a doll.

"Are you cold?"

"Where's your home?"

"What's your name?"

The bear didn't answer back, but then again, teddy bears were not supposed to be able to. Rin giggled holding the bear with arms stretched out above her.

"You can live with me" She said with a smile, "I'll make sure you're taken care of."

All else forgotten Rin stood and turned from the alley walking out of it with the bear still held above her. The rain was clearing the sun coming up. Rin kept walking ignoring the fact that she had been out there longer than expected.

"I'm Kagamine Rin it's nice to meet you."She told the bear, very gently waving one of its stuffed paws, "I'm gonna fix you up nice and new once we get home Mkay! ~"

her voice gaining its musical feel again, she stopped walking cocking her head to the side, her bow tilting with her.

"Do you have a name?"

Instead of doing the logical thing and looking for a tag that perhaps would give the information she was looking for she simply smiled and said in an excited voice.

"I could name you! ~"

She stopped walking bringing the bear down to her eye level. She could see her reflection in the dark orbs.

"Hmmm" she thought aloud.

The bear's eyes glowed red lightly, for a moment hiding the girl's reflection.

"Well since Rin is Right, you should be Left so...Len!" *****

She seemed pleased with her decision. "Right Len?"

She raised her newly named bear above her again. The red light in the bear's eyes mesmerized her, making her feel like she _had_ to be near this bear. It was a feeling she wouldn't understand till much later.

For now she wanted to take care of the bear shower it with the affection she craved from her family. Even if it became her only friend, one was better than nothing.

Rin dropped her arms bringing the bear to her face and lightly kissing its nose. The fact that it twitched didn't register in her mind. Rin walked onto her street holding the teddy bear she found in the Tokyo alley.

"Let's go home Len~"

.

.

.

* * *

*** I do know that Len doesn't exactly mean Left in Japanese... But I couldn't think of a way to portray his name without actually saying his name... SO! I used this! Hope you understand!**

**I hope you liked the first chapter, please review below. Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be mean. This is my first fanfic.**

**Thankyuu! ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. Did anyone know what the bear would be named before hand?**

**~MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


	2. Chapter 2: Insecure Tendencies

**Ohai! ~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt here everyone! ^^ Thankyuu for all the reviews, reply is after chapter. **

**Not twincest!**

**RATED T for murder, mystery AND death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the song Tokyo Teddy Bear; however this fanfic is completely my own idea so I do own that **

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Insecure Tendencies**

_Lights brightly illuminated the large house. Excited children's voices mixed within the low murmur of the watchful adults. A few balloons floated up towards the ceiling getting caught where corner met corner._

_A lone woman descended the spiraling stairwell that poured into the crowd. Her silver blonde hair and soft features didn't seem to fit the name she was called._

"_Gran Ann!"_

_Sweet Ann turned to face her two grandchildren._

"_Hello there, Lily, Oliver, enjoying the party?"_

_The youngster's grins gave their unspoken answer. Ann looked around wondering where her youngest grand daughter had gone._

"_Where is Rin?"_

_The siblings exchanged confused looks_

"_Who?"_

"_Rin, your little sister, who just turned three today"_

_They stared up at their grandmother blinking as if they had no idea what their grandmother was saying._

"_Rin, the one who this party is for children"_

_Recognition showed in the two's faces. Ann smiled relieved she finally got through to them._

"_Mother said this party was for us"_

_Ann's smile vanished staring at them incredulous._

"_What?"_

"_For Oliver getting into his school" Lily stated._

"…_and for Lily placing first in the competition" Oliver added._

_Ann leaned down grasping both children by a shoulder._

"_What about Rin!?"_

_The children were as confused as ever, Ann let her hands slide off their arm down to her sides again. Her expression darkened._

"_Where are your parent's?"_

_She straightened as Oliver pointed vaguely to the left. Ann marched past the two without another word or a glimpse back. She went straight to a rather large group of adults gathered by the grand fireplace. They were conversing in a dry monotone._

"_Where is Rin?!"_

_Ann took no time to be polite. This was too important of an inquiry. Her voice had an edge of irritation to it but was mostly filled with worry. The group stopped speaking at once. A man turned to her._

"_Mother?"_

_His face showed embarrassment; of course she had interrupted him during an important business plan with a fellow businessman. To have someone with so little respect for such matters in his house, much less his family was a huge disgrace._

"_Leon, where is Rin? Where is your daughter?"_

_Ann flipped her head causing a wave of hair to tumble over her thin shoulder. She placed her hands firmly on her waist. The group remained quiet, standing in a close knit. Finally after a moment the silence broke._

"_My apologies to you, Mr. Hatsune, my mother is raving mad sometimes when she hasn't had her coffee. She says such odd things, come, come mother let's get you to the kitchen."_

_He stepped forward to take hold of her. Ann briskly brushed him away._

"_C-Coffee? What are you talking about Leon? This is about Rin"_

"_Miriam would you please take mother to get her coffee"_

_Leon gestured to his golden haired wife she moved automatically, she took the silver haired woman's arm._

"_Come now Mother, I'll prepare it exactly as you prefer"_

_Ann pulled her arm out of her daughter-in-law's grasp._

"_What! How dare you! FINE! I'll find her myself!"_

_She turned with a huff and marched away, the group gawked._

"_Well, now who would like some cookies?"_

_Miriam's voice broke the abnormal stillness as the adults returned to their usual chatter._

_It was obvious_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_They didn't care_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rin walked up the path to her home with her new-found friend tucked safely in her arms. The sun was rising just over the top of the roof. She skipped up to the stairs releasing a hand from the bear, only for a moment, to touch the doorknob.

To her surprise the door opened at a single touch. Rin slipped her small frame into the house and cautiously closed the door behind her. She turned into the empty hall. Either no one was home or no one was awake either way Rin didn't want to make a sound.

She kneeled to take off her worn-out shoes, with a fleeting look at the mashed dull heels for a second before lifting the pair in one hand and continuing down the hall. She came to a nearly unseen _shōji_(1) door.

Balancing bear and footwear in one hand, she slid it open, revealing a small _Washitsu(2) _room. In the center was a worn futon covered in a thin dull blanket. Next to that was a broken wooden structure that served as her dresser.

The walls of the room were bare but looked as if they had held something before which was viciously torn off. Around the room books were stored haphazardly, showing that it had once been a library.

Rin padded across the room and placed the shoes lightly next to the bed. Her attention turned back to the bear in her arms.

"Welcome home Len"

Her bow titled as she spoke facing the stuffed animal towards the room. She slowly turned her body around so her bear could "see" the room.

"This will be our room, we can share! Won't that be fun?"

She started pointing out things giving a tour.

"Bed"

"Dresser"

"Bookshelf"

She smiled with each one thankful that she had those luxuries.

"I hope you like it here!~"

She giggled soft and musically turning the bear back around to face her. The black eyes glowed red lightly as she spoke, almost as if it responded.

"Oh! Len!"

The bears left ear twitched, the action going unnoticed by the bunny-eared girl as she leapt to the bookshelf. Rin one-handedly tugged at a certain volume. Her angel face showed exhaustion at the simple task.

Her side twinged from the brutal attack the previous night. Rin paid it no mind however, used to worse. Moving Len to her head she grasped the book with her free hand. The bear was buried in her bow. Rin commenced in pulling it from the shelf.

"Oof!"

The book came free. Rin tumbled backwards onto the ground, as Len flew off her head. The paws remained almost too long on the bow. A few pages drifted off into the room coming to rest upon the other piles of books.

Rin's cerulean eyes opened. Gasping she realized she finished her task. A large hardback lay in her dust coated lap. She giggled despite the mess and lifted a hand to her head feeling around.

Her eyes widened as she realized something was missing. She turned and spotted the bear lying upon the bed sheet one paw connected to the missing bow.

"Len!"

Rin dived for the toy as the book dropped to the floor. She caught Len, snuggling him in her arms forgetting about the bow for the moment.

"I'm sorry! Are you hurt?!"

She carefully inspected the teddy for any sign of a tear.

"Phew!~"

Rin gave a soft sigh, relieved that her epic book rescue had not damaged her new friend. She lay back resting her head on her piled blankets. Flaxen hair spilling about, she lifted the bear above her. His four limbs fell over her hands.

Rin's pink lips curled up into a smile as she simply stared up at him. Suddenly she jolted out of the bed, remembering what she was getting before the fall.

She placed Len tenderly upon the bedspread and stood. Padding over to the dropped volume and lifting it, she turned back to bring it to the bed. She sat next to Len, whose eyes seemed to sparkle with interest.

Brushing a hand across the cover, she dusted off the book revealing it to be a wooden box, rather than reading material. Rin placed the box between her and Len.

"Happy Birthday!~"

Her small hands skimmed the border of the container before coming to a lock. She flipped it open and lifted the lid, pausing to glance back at Len.

"Oh yeah, when is your birthday?"

She waited as if expecting a response. The eyes remained black and emotionless. Rin gasped.

"I know! Since I found you today, today can be your birthday! Just like Rin, we can share!~"

She was particularly excited about the fact. No one could deny such a smile as the one that had spread on her face. She giggled like a symphony, and the red sparkle returned to the bear's eyes.

"It's December 27th, so were Six years old!"

Rin held up the correct amount of fingers to indicate the number. She then looked back into the box.

"Would you like some cake?"

She smiled at Len again, briefly, before turning her gaze back onto the box. Her hands emerged with a gorgeous Chinese tea-set, which she placed upon the covers. Intricate red designs swirled around each piece, complementing the structure.

She owned only two small plates, a big cup and a large plate. Rin stroked the designs with a fingertip, smiling softly. Her face was distant as if the small incomplete tea-set brought back memories.

"My Grandmother gave this to me when I turned five. She was such a sweet person it's no wonder why everyone called her sweet Ann, I only wish..."

Her voice trailed off, water gathering in the corners of her eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head causing her choppy blonde hair to flair out. The red in Len's eyes grew. Rin lowered her head bringing a hand to her face, her hair obscured her features.

A noise caused her to look up, Rin dropped her hand from her mouth blinking. Len had collapsed onto his side. It occurred to her as odd, seeing as how she hadn't been touching him at the moment.

The thought escaped her mind however when she settled on the only solution that made sense.

'_It must've been the wind'_

"Well~ how about that cake then"

Rin's smile returned as she reached forward and straightened the bear. She fluffed his yellow ears poking him lightly on the nose. Then, keeping one eye on the bear she resumed setting out the tea-set.

Rin moved the box to a side and placed the plates in between her and Len. Taking another quick peer at the bear to ensure he hadn't fallen again. A plate lay in front of each with the largest one in the center.

Rin's promised cake still nowhere in sight, the plates lay empty as the blonde clasped her hands together.

"ITADAKIMATSU!"(3)

Though the plates remained empty, it was obvious that "cake" was indeed present. Rin's imagination formed the tasty treat on the delicate dishes. She mimed cutting up and passing out pieces to each of the party members.

Her smile had widened as she hummed a birthday tune. The six year old was completely satisfied with her pretend-play. She lifted an imaginary fork to her mouth and took a big bite.

"Mmmmm!~ Try some Len!"

She titled her head staring at the bear. He didn't move, so she reached out the imaginary fork to his mouth, pretending he had eaten some.

"Good, Huh?"

The red spark in the toys eye flickered. Rin giggled and commenced in enjoying her "cake".

* * *

Rin rolled over after having moved her tea-set to safety.

"Wow, I'm stuffed"

She was still playing her game. Her hand touched cloth and she glanced at it to see what it was, her bow. Rin pulled the bow towards her and began retying it into her hair. Satisfied and clad in her usual bunny-ears, she grabbed her bear.

Rin placed him atop her stomach and lay back against the covers again, her eyes close to shutting.

Suddenly a noise shocked her. Eyes wide Rin shot up from her spot like a rocket. She held her breath, listening. A bead of sweat forming on her temple. It was quiet, but she continued to wait in silence.

Then, quick as a flash she began rushing about the small room. She rapidly gathered each piece of China and placed it into the box. Of which she brought back to the shelf and stuffed back into it.

Rin held back a cough as she tried to push the box back to its original position. A hand pressed to her mouth, she turned to the bed to examine her work. Everything was in order, except.

'_Len!'_

The bear was sitting in view of the door, in which shadows had appeared and were growing closer by the second. With one fell swoop she leapt through the air landing on the futon. She managed to grab the bear and shove him out of sight as the door slide open.

A boy with blonde hair appeared, he was slightly older than Rin. One eye was covered by a mop of hair.

"Father and Mother…request… you…" He stated in an empty voice.

"Yes…"

Rin raised her eyes, getting to her feet. She stepped forward as Oliver watched her, she was careful not to look back at Len's hiding place. Oliver backed out of the room after a moment and the door closed as Rin left it.

Rin stared at her feet as she walked into the hall. She wasn't sure what to expect from her parents. After having found Len, she had gotten quite distracted. She prayed she had done nothing to upset them. But that was a hopeless dream.

* * *

Oliver had vanished, probably into his own room up the grand spiraling stairwell. Two people remained in the hall. The woman was looking away as she normally did, the man had a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"So…you came back"

Rin gulped. _Was she not supposed to return? _She didn't speak fearing it would only be worse. She hadn't checked the damage of his last attack, she didn't know how bad he could do now.

Taking the stillness as an answer, Leon grinned again.

"Good, good. You're so obedient you know what it would look like if our family was seen throwing a child out our door. Just think of what people would say, the press. How much of a disgrace to our family that would be."

Rin listened to her father. Completely taken by his words. She was only six and extremely gullible.

"You'd be such a bad child to not return, to runaway that would make it seem like we had done something to cause it. We're still dealing with them about that wicked mother of mine. Lucky she's out of our lives now or it could be worse."

Rin's heart fell as she remembered her grandmother. The woman who was so sweet, to everyone, even her. She was gone, having passed away shortly after Rin had turned five. The tea-set was her last gift.

Rin remembered how her family had reacted. They were happy she was gone. Rin had cried that night more than ever. Ann was her only friend, until now.

A smile found its way onto the six-year-olds face. It was a good thing except, Leon spotted it.

"What are you grinning for, do you want to cause us misfortune!"

Leon struck her, Rin flinched stepping backwards with the force of the hit. A pink mark formed on her cheek. She couldn't figure out what she had done wrong. Her confused eyes met Leon's. Her father's grin turned menacing.

He raised a hand again. Rin backed up more tripping and plunging into then through the paper of her room door. She crashed onto the floor with a yelp of pain. She had hit her already injured side.

Leon laughed looking at the girl, who was crumpled and crying. He turned from her disgusted.

"Pathetic"

Tension still hung in the air. Rin sat by the torn door clutching her side. A flow of tears poured down her face. She had her hand raised to her face, the tip of her thumb rested in between her lips. She tried to calm down using the method that had soothed her since she was a baby.

From his hiding spot the bear's eyes could be seen. For just an instant they had turned a shade of blue, cerulean like Rin's. But it was so quick it possibly didn't happen. The expression on the bear could not be ignored however.

It was sad.

.

.

.

* * *

**Review Replies**

**JCAF (Guest): Thankyuu for reading and reviewing Yes! Finally some Tokyo Teddy Bear Fic is what I said when I made it. Although, mine is a bit different than the song.**

**Emanon (Guest): yes she has an awful family, reason will be told in future chapters. Give her to you eh? xD that is nice of you. Psycho teddy bear? Well you will see in future chapters. Rin's kindness is part of her. Thankyuu for reading and reviewing**

**Mitsu (Guest): Kill her parents? O.o well….Please keep reading. lol Tokyo Teddy Bear would be a nice name for the bear, but he's better as Len but Tokyo Teddy Bear is sorta his title though. Thankyuu for reading and reviewing**

**love this (Guest): Yay I updated! Hope it's soon enough it's not very easy my school blocks the site. Yay! You guessed his name ^W^ -hands you a cookie- :D Thankyuu for reading and reviewing**

**and Thankyuu to all who read, followed, and/or favorited my story! Nishi-me, vanillasoftserve, Lynn 'Ne'-chan, Sashy-6am, Kodamnation, and Retorica-san!**

**Author Notes**

**The "method" Rin refers to is sucking her thumb.**

**Was this chapter too long? Idk it felt like I had a lot of random stuff added. –Sigh-**

_**(1)shōji-**_** A sliding door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo and **_**washi,**_** the traditional paper. It conserves space that would be required by a swinging door.**

_**(2)Washitsu**_** Japanese-style room made with **_**tatami**_** flooring**

_**(3)Itadakimatsu**__**: "Let's Eat!" or "Thanks for the food"**_

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me. I'm new to this.**

**Review please!**

**Thankyuu~**

**P.S. Are my paragraph separation lines appearing? I don't know they didn't last chapter…but i think i fixed it...**

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


	3. Chapter 3: Swelling Vanity

**Ohai! ~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt here everyone! ^^ Thankyuu for all the reviews, reply is after chapter. **

**Not twincest!**

**RATED T for murder, mystery AND death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the song Tokyo Teddy Bear; however this fanfic is completely my own idea so I do own that **

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Swelling Vanity**

"There you are!"

A blonde girl in a white bow, two-times too big for her, turned to the voice A huge smile broke across her face as she saw her young-looking grandmother

"Annie-Chan!"

In one fell swoop she picked herself up out of the snow and threw herself at the fair-haired woman. Ann caught Rin in her arms laughing lightly at the three year olds excitement.

"Why aren't you inside?"

It was _her_ party after all, _she_ should be inside enjoying it with the guests. Then again Rin never really got along well with other children, keeping to herself most of the time.

"Hmm?...Well the flowers looked lonely, so I came out to say Hello"

Ann blinked at the odd statement but smiled nevertheless. Rin had a way of bringing a smile to people's faces. It was a sort of an unintentional gift.

Rin tilted her head, the bow nearly engulfing her. It had been a birthday present Ann bought her the year before. Ann had meant to give her an orange one, seeing as how it was Rin's favorite color. Circumstances had been that her preferred color was not available.

However, the way that Rin's eyes had sparkled when receiving the white bow the previous year, told Ann that she had made the right choice. The girl almost never took it off.

Ann was shaken out of her thoughts noticing some roses in front of her.

"For you Annie-Chan!~"

"Why Rin …they they're…H-How did you manage to get flowers its winter?"

Rin tapped her cheek thinking, "They were growing in that house over there"

She pointed eagerly to a green house a little ways from the mansion but still part of the grounds. Judging by the amount of vines encircling it, it did not look like her parents cared to much for it. But a child of three entering a place like that? Preposterous! She had to be lying.

But Rin never lied

"What's wrong? Do you not like them?"

Rin was worried by the expression on Ann's face. Quickly Ann switched it to a happier one.

"Of course not! I was just thinking….I have something for you"

Rin blinked again "Something… for me?" She pointed to herself in confusion.

Did she not know it was her birthday? Ignoring the arising thoughts and suspicions, Ann pulled a box from the folds of her clothing. She was lucky the two others had not found it when they met earlier.

Ann handed the box to Rin, who stared at it unmoving. Her large azure eyes flicked back and forth to the box and Ann.

"Open it"

Ann spoke gently; Rin looked around her wearing a still-confused expression.

"What about…Lily and Oliver?"

Rin didn't see any other boxes, if her grandmother had brought her a present surely she had brought all of them one. Wasn't that the fair way?

"They don't need anything"

Ann hadn't meant for her reply to be so cold, she flinched as she saw tears gathering at the edge of her youngest grandchild's eyes. But, she wasn't near crying out of fear, but of sadness for her siblings.

"I mean… uh, You can all share this"

Ann quickly assured her, though it felt like a lie. She didn't want to lie to such an innocent child. The smile reappeared on Rin's face and she gladly took the box and pulled off the top.

Inside, lying on delicate cloth, was a porcelain doll. Normal three year olds could not be trusted with something so fragile, but Rin wasn't normal. Ann knew Rin would treat it with utmost care.

Rin's eyes sparkled the way they had her last birthday, "Thank you!"

Her tiny fingers stroked across the doll's features. Ann watched her as the sudden thought of her siblings dawned on her. Something like this they'd destroy right? No this was _Rin's _and _Rin's _alone.

"You know what.. you keep her, and I'll get Lily and Oliver something else, alright?" She lied again "Also, don't tell your parents keep her hidden"

Rin seemed alarmed by the request, but nodded slowly still smiling. She returned the doll to the box and replaced the cover.

"Now" Ann glimpsed the snow white surroundings "Why don't we go and get some Birthday cake? Ne?"

The cold wintery air brushed across their skin, Ann held out a pale hand to Rin who placed her much smaller one in it.

"Birthday?"

Ann started to guide her, "Yes, Birthday. Remember Rin every year this day is your birthday."

"And…we have cake…on Birthdays?"

"Absolutely"

Rin giggled carrying the box tenderly. Ann watched her sadly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If only she was treated fairly

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rin awoke feeling a cool breeze. She shivered and lifted her head, looking at her surroundings.

'_My room? But why...is it soo cold?'_

She gave a light push with her arms and immediately buckled wincing in pain. She fell to her side as a flash of memory hit her. Her father's wicked grin, she recalled why it would be cold.

'_The door...'_

Rin gazed weakly at the remains of her door. The paper hung limply off the bamboo strands. She scanned the room for a possible way to fix it. Her eyes landed on Len, once again resting on his side.

"Len!"

She exclaimed, pulling herself to her knees with an involuntary squeak of pain. In a clumsy and painful manner Rin managed to crawl over to the fallen bear. Red eyes bored into cerulean. She gathered him up into her arms.

"Are you hurt?"

She was so concerned about her bear she nearly forgot about her own injuries. Only another wince of pain occurring when she sat up again, reminded her of them.

Placing Len safely beside her she began pressing a hand along her skin to search for where the source of pain was.

Her side

Her ankle

Her back

Rin wiped away tears threatening to breach their boundaries. It was embarrassing to cry even though she was only six she knew better. Besides, Len was here at the moment. Though he was only a stuffed animal he was real to her.

Her only friend, she didn't want to show weakness, she had to be strong to prove to him she was worthy.

* * *

Rin glanced over her back to see the bandages she had put there, she hopped she had done the job well enough by herself. Lucky for her she had her own first-aid kit.

Dropping her hand she let the bottom of her too big shirt fall past her waist and turned to face Len. She hadn't heard her family and assumed they were out like usual. Her siblings were on break from school, of which she hadn't yet been granted access to, though she was the proper age.

Pushing away the idea she went over to Len who now had taken a spot on the small futon.

"Well Len, how about we have some fun? ne?"

She smiled her eyes glistening as her innocence took over all previous thought. She dropped to her knees and leaned over, resting her head on her folded arms she stared at him.

She stayed like that for a moment in silent bliss before stretching with cat-like flexibility and tilting her head

"What do you wanna do Len?"

She scrutinized the room, and saw her shambled door again.

"We could, fix the door that might be fun! oh oh! and after I'll introduce you to my friends!"

She stood scooping him off the blankets and went to a few stacked boxes, placing him on a higher one she began rummaging through boxes stacked at her height.

Rin pulled out some paper and a few bamboo sticks, along with something to attach them together. It was the good thing about her room usually being used for storage. She placed them at the door giving a quick look out of it, then turned and picked up Len again.

Rin sat him in her lap as she began to fix the door. Her tiny fingers worked expertly on each piece framing it in perfection. She made naught a mistake and it seemed as if she had done this countless times.

Every few seconds she'd pause to give a small smile or a pat on the head to Len.

* * *

Finally finished with her repairs she held Len up to inspect her work.

'It's very good Rin'

She imagined him speaking. She gave him a big hug.

"Thanks so much Len I tried really hard!"

After a few more moments of childish affection, she returned all unused materials to the box and carried Len over to another one hidden deeply in the back. This particular card-board container was hard to reach only someone as tiny as Rin could fit through the spaces to get it.

Rin pulled out a much smaller package out of the sea of boxes. She brought it to Len with a huge grin.

"Inside here, is someone very dear to me, she's very sweet you'll love her. I hope you two get along well"

She then presented a doll from within the box. The dolls face was still as perfect as it had been when she received it her third birthday. It had been an heirloom passed down through the family for ages. Rin's grandmother had told her so.

She had silky blue-purple hair and wore a diamond on her head. Her eyes were large and sparkling, her skin creamy. She was crafted of porcelain, and very fragile. Somehow Rin had been able to take care of her just as she promised Ann.

"Her name is Lapis Lazuli"*

Rin placed the doll in front of the bear, arranging her clothing flawlessly. She began humming a tune " Ru Ri Ra Ru Ri Ra "The yellow bear's eyes glowed again, it could have been watching her with the way it was facing her.

Her voice was beautiful even for someone so young, it was small however. She could barely be heard, but that fact made it more precious than that of anyone else's. Ann had loved her voice and encouraged her to sing.

* * *

Rin didn't sing in front of her parents. Lily and Oliver could also sing. Though, in Ann's opinion, not half as good as Rin, they were the ones with countless awards. Rin wondered vaguely what it would be like to sing like her siblings, or perform but never did much more than ponder.

A scream interrupted her thoughts

"MOTHER!"

Rin recoiled from the sound. Lily was back.

"MOTHER!"

Lily's voice grew louder and she stomped through the house making the noise of a small herd of elephants. She became frustrated tossing things around as her long hair floated furiously around her.

Rin held her breath one hand on each toy. She didn't know how far Lily was from the room and didn't know how much time she had to hide them.

Another voice, besides Lily's echoed in the empty house.

"I don't think she's home Lily"

"UGH! That woman never does anything for me!"

Rin tried not to eavesdrop but they were being so loud, she couldn't move in fear that she'd make a noise and Lily would hear. Her sister was half-as-bad as her father. She did NOT want to be detected.

Lily gathered the last of her things with an angry huff and left the house slamming the large front door.

Rin hesitantly moved back towards the boxes she placed Len a top a few and began to pack up Lapis again. Then the front door opened all too soon.

"Don't you have a sister?"

"I thought she was the maid?"

"Still, couldn't she just tell your parents?"

* * *

Rin froze, they were coming to _her _room. Rin tried to work with Lapis faster but her dress was not cooperating. Her heart sped up as she could nearly feel the footsteps approaching her newly fixed door.

She gently folded the dress over, but now Lapis's hair was out of the box. Rin glanced at the door again trying to stuff the hair back into the box.

'_Please don't come in...please assume I'm not here.."_

She pled wordlessly. Then the door opened just as the box finally shut.

Lily strode into the room with her nose held high and her hands on her hips. Her cold glare pierced through the stillness. She spoke to the wall choosing not to notice Rin.

"Tell Father I shall be out for the weekend! You will also do all my chores, understand freak?"

Rin was rooted to the spot. Still in shock, her hands lay upon the box in her lap.

"Hello?!"

Lily's voice grew impatient and her eyes flashed around the room, they came to rest on Rin. Lily moved further into the room.

"If you are there answer! what are you too stupid to understand what I'm saying?"

Lily's friends laughed in the hallway. Lily grinned, feeling empowered.

"Here, let me make this simple for you, I go out!" she pointed to herself then to the door. "You tell father!" she pointed to Rin. "GET IT?!"

Rin twitched slightly, not understanding how someone so young and beautiful could have such a mean voice.

"ANSWER!"

Lily's voice came louder this time. Rin looked up and noticed her sister right in front of her. Without meaning to Rin's eyes flickered to the box in her lap. Unfortunately Lily caught the gesture.

Lily's lips turned into a smirk that mirrored their fathers.

"Oh? what's this?"

Without warning Lily snatched the box out of Rin's arms. She couldn't make a move to stop her before Lily had the cover thrown off and was clutching Lapis by the throat. Her eyes glowed maliciously.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Rin's eyes widened to the size of saucers

'_Annie-Chans gift!'_ her thoughts went wild _'No! I promised I'd take care of her, Annie-Chan will be so upset'_

Lily laughed at Rin's miserable emotion. To Lily, the look was pure gold. "Something you shouldn't have? Wow isn't she pretty?" Lily continued on stroking the dolls clothed with her other hand.

Rin was trying so hard not to cry. She starred horror-struck at Lapis's limp form in Lily's hand.

'_Annie-Chan I'm so sorry, please don't be disappointed in me'_

"Well, well since she isn't yours maybe I should keep her? Ne?"

Rin's eyes were wider, remembering her Grandmother telling her not to show Lily. She didn't want Lapis to meet the same fate as all her other toys. She had managed to keep her a secret for so long _why now? Why had it all gone wrong now?_

Lily appeared to be trying to come up with a verdict.

"Hmm, not really to my taste so I'll…" She held the doll out inches from Rin's head. Rin couldn't tear her eyes away from it. She peeked through her hair, giving her older sister a confused but hopeful look. Rin couldn't quite help it, she was _that_ innocent.

She believed her family could all really be nice people, She didn't realize how wrong she was. And then with one last sneer Lily made her decision.

Lapis came crashing down to the ground between Lily and Rin, her perfect glass face shattered, her hair Lily tore out with her excessive slamming of the doll into the floor. Lily continued until there was no way for Rin to repair the doll.

With a toss of her long hair, Lily turned from the room and walked to her friends.

"That should teach you a lesson not to steal nice toys from people."

Then she left.

* * *

Hands shaking Rin crawled forward to her broken, memory. She lifted the remains of Lapis into her hands. One of the dolls arms, the only part remaining attached snapped and fell onto the ground. That's when Rin's tears finally broke-free.

Rin hugged her shattered doll to her chest. She shook with sobs, cries of agony. Lapis was her friend, a special toy she loved dearly, Most of all she was a memory of her dear grandmother.

Above Rin, once again flopped over was Len. He lay on his stomach upon the stacked boxes, luckily unnoticed by Lily. He was able to escape the terrible fate that had befallen Lapis. The bear's eyes were glowing again. One flickering blue, and reflecting the torn girl below him.

Rin's tears splattered the floor, soaked Lapis's clothes, as well as her own. She stayed like that until no more drops could be produced. Her eyes opened in shock as she felt something touch her neck, releasing Lapis with one hand she reached back and dragged a hand across the spot.

She drew her hand back into her view, blinking at the wetness on her hand.

'_water?'_

There was no way for the roof to leak, Rin couldn't process what it could be. She was going to ignore it, until she felt more. Rin turned her head upwards, seeing the boxes.

She gasped when she saw Len directly above her. Placing Lapis at her feet she stood on tip-toe toe to pull him off the box. About to hug him she became aware of something.

"Len…?"

Her voice was softer than usual almost a whisper and questioning. She lightly touched his face with the tip of a finger.

Her eyes grew even wider

As she stared at the liquid on her finger

Her suspicions were true.

From the one, now suddenly blue-green eye

Len was crying.

.

.

.

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Angel (Guest)- Aww how very sweet thankyuu for your review and reading. Yes Rin is very kind ^^**

**Mitsu (Guest)- Well, I can't exactly say, but yes something will happen, good or bad I will not say, you'll have to read more chapters. Thankyuu for your review and reading. Eh? the part with them playing, Yes its very adorable! I'm happy you think so! Hug her all you want! Len cannot do much as of yet. He doesn't have the ability to move...much. Yay my lines appear. :D and you called me MonochromAddict-san! ah that makes me happy too ^W^ should I be calling people san as well? Am I being rude? oh no!**

**JCAF (Guest)- Ah Ha! I stay up till past 1 Am reading fanfictions, even when I have school. It is fun, yes? Thankyuu so much for the review and reading! I'm glad it's interesting enough to you. I will continue this to the end.**

**Naty17- A review from one of my favorite authors! ^^ Yay! thankyuu. I love Tokyo Teddy Bear, and you're lyrics are very good. You like my summary? thankyuu again. Eh? well there is a lot of differences from "Childs Play" but there are maybe one or two similarities. More suspense? hmm, I hope I can do that better, this is only my first Fanfiction so I can't expect it to be amazing. ^^" sorry. But I will do my best to improve. Thankyuu for your review, can't wait to read more of your stories, particularly Lost and Found and The Girl in the Ward. **

**And thankyuu to all who read, follow and/or favorite. ****KusuKusuRima****, ownitlikeaboss****, mirrorsound, Retorica-san.**

**You all make me so very happy!**

**Footnotes**

**I am so sorry for making Rin's life so terrible! **

***-I couldn't decide who to choose for the doll but I was randomly humming this song when I was thinking so I gave her the name Lapis. After the song Lapis Lazuli which has ****the lyrics "**** Ru Ri Ra Ru Ri Ra".****Aoki Lapis is actually one of my favorite Vocaloids.**

**I will not be uploading the next chapter till I finish typing the chapter after that. Example: I won't upload Chapter 4 without finishing Chapter 5. But I will do my best to update quick.**

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me. I'm new to this.**

**Review please!**

**Thankyuu~**

* * *

**P.S. ****Should I continue using omniscient POV in all the chapters? or should I, once Rin is older, start using Rin POV and Len POV?**

* * *

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


	4. Chapter 4: Confined Spectator

**Ohai! ~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt here everyone! ^^ Thankyuu to all my wonderful readers, reviewers and favoriters (lol is that a word?) Review reply is after chapter. Feel free to answer the question at the end!**

**Not twincest!**

**RATED T for murder, mystery AND death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the song Tokyo Teddy Bear; however this fanfic is completely my own idea so I do own that**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confined Spectator**

_Rin trudged through the snow coated ground, her foot prints being the first to appear. She could feel the wetness of the piled up fluff through the broken soles of her shoes._

_She had an important task, at hand. In her arms she tightly held a box. Her blonde hair fell into her eyes hiding them from sight. Her head was lowered the tips of her fringe hanging over the box._

_She wore her best example of clothing for the occasion. A black dress sewn with patches, some stitches uneven. Nothing matched the same shoes that always adorned her feet, but she still did her best anyways._

_It was the exact outfit of which she wore to a previous event, such as the one she was attending now. The only difference, she hadn't been alone then._

_No..._

_Not even that was a difference. A smile painted the face of the young girl, as she travelled on. Her cheeks were wet and glistening, concealing a few scars that never had a chance to go away._

_Her feet stopped at the edge of a large over-grown plant. Vines unaffected by the snow encased a large building. From first glance it would come across that the vines were the only thing there. Only someone who dared to venture close enough would see a door secreted in the tangled ivy._

_With a shiver Rin reached one hand forward to the door and pushed it lightly. It only creaked but did not open. Her breath became vapor in the air as she put forth a little more effort._

_Finally to her satisfaction, the door opened. Being mindful of the vines, she passed through the doorway box and all._

_Rin entered into a dusty room, surrounded in flowers. It was here any plant could survive even the harshest of Tokyo's winters. The flora looked somewhat wilted but, otherwise well kept._

_Frowning slightly at their neglect, she placed the box on a white table in the center of the building. Its inhabitant nearly fell off. Rin lifted him to safety._

_Gathering a watering pot, the girl worked to heal the flowers she hadn't seen in a while. The weather much warmer inside, allowed her to twist on the hose much more simply than opening the door to the greenhouse._

_Filling the pot she skipped around and began nurturing the vegetation. She took care to leave a smile with each one. The plants curved up, opening their petals at her presence and soft voice._

_After the entire area was sated, with the amount needed, Rin returned to the table and the box._

"_I'm sorry, I failed you Annie-Chan"_

_Rin lifted the box again going to a stone path, she hurried silently down it until she reached a smaller area with fewer flowers. Sinking to her knees she placed the box into an already dug hole._

"_Goodbye"_

_Rin gave the box one last pat._

"_Please say hello to Annie-Chan for me Lapis, and tell her I am sorry for not keeping my promise."_

_She closed her eyes briefly then began to pile dirt upon the box that held her dear broken-beyond-repair doll._

_A few dirt grains coated her black dress, as she finished the toys funeral. She then faced the less soiled bear sitting on the patch of grass where she had placed him before burying Lapis._

_It had only been a few days from when she saw the bear crying. It was surprising to her but she hadn't witnessed another scene, yet._

_Although, she didn't want to believe she imagined it, the idea of a teddy crying was hard to accept as true. She carefully raised Len and hugged him affectionately._

"_At least you're still here"_

_She smiled brushing her bangs from her face. She could see the flicker Len's left eye from red to blue and blue back to red. It was happening over and over as if trying to decide what to remain._

_Despite the strangeness of it, she decided to accept it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She would love him without looking back_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The sun beamed down, cherry trees in full bloom as the general public strolled through the town. A group of boys gathered after their classes at the town's arcade. One blue haired one called his friends over to him pointing excitedly to a street vendor selling ice-cream.

His friends laughed at him and he grew a little embarrassed but went to the stand by himself. He tripped on the way there, and spun around trying to find what had knocked him down, revealing a flash of yellow.

He rubbed his eyes and took another peek, a blonde girl sat in front of him apologizing repetitively.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going, I'm so very sorry, sir please let me help you! It's my entire fault"

Rin spoke rapidly to the boy she had succeeded (without meaning to) in knocking over. His eyes widened in wonder.

"It's okay Bunny-Chan"

He ruffled her hair, slightly touching the white bow upon her flaxen locks. She blinked up at him flabbergasted by the nickname. She did give the impression of being a rabbit to him, with the bow. It made her quite cute but he wasn't sure of her age.

Before he could speak another word a hand grasped his upper arm and pulled him to his feet roughly. The source, a girl with short brown hair and a harsh looking face.

"Hey what's the big idea!?"

He turned to his friend to further question when he noticed the absence of a certain blonde. He glanced around but couldn't find the girl anywhere. He would have searched more if it weren't for the brown haired girl offering ice-cream. He ran off to join his friends at the stand, thoughts of the girl escaping his mind.

* * *

Rin coughed having run away so fast. She wasn't sure why she had fled the scene she had meant to thank the boy for his kindness. She would probably never see him again, or the brown haired girl who had appeared so suddenly.

Peering down she opened the bags she had somehow not dropped earlier and peaked inside at the contents. Her mother would not be happy if she had ruined the groceries. Pulling out a piece of paper, Rin looked over Lily's list one last time.

Bread

Cheese

Lemons (1)

Rin mentally checked the last few items off, wishing she could have gotten oranges instead. Ann had let her try some when she was younger and she instantly loved them. She would never dare spend someone else's money on something for herself.

It was a selfish thing to do. She was much happier using any change she had come across for her siblings. It was the only sign of affection she could show to them. In fact, atop the contents of one bag, lay a small toy bird.

It seemed like something Oliver would like, At least she hoped. Rin raked a hand through her hair and looked over her shoulder at the bear perched there.

"Were almost home Len"

She assured him. She had carried him almost everywhere with her the past months. It was in the middle of hanami (2) season now. The trees were filled with beautiful blossoms that everyone could enjoy.

Rin didn't know how Len managed to stay undetected all this time by her family. It was surely a gift from kami-sama (3). She had no doubt about that. Twisting down another road she arrived at the front door of her family's mansion.

Making sure she had a good hold on each of the bags she trotted up the steps and pushed open the door. She peeked inside seeing no one in view and continued into the house, shutting the door with a small click.

Rin carried on into the kitchen and placed the bags down on the table. She began putting away the groceries neatly and in each proper place.

* * *

Finished with her work she went into to the hall where the front door was opening.

Her siblings were back from school. Oliver was the first to enter. Rin held the bird she had gotten him clasped tightly in her hands. She wasn't sure how she would give it to him. She hadn't really thought of that as she was choosing it, only hoping that he'd like it.

_Should she just straight out give it to him? Or should she leave it somewhere he could find it?_ He didn't necessarily have to know it was from her. _But where could she put it?_ Rin decided to place it on the floor near his room door. She didn't want to be caught inside his room, besides it wasn't proper to enter a room without permission anyways.

Rin quickly climbed the stairs, holding Len in her arms and walked through the long windowless hallway up to a series of doors. She went slower trying to find which one was Oliver's. She hadn't been upstairs much unless it was to clean.

At last finding a door which seemed like his, she placed the bird at the side with the hinges so he wouldn't fall if he hadn't seen it when he came up. She readjusted Len and went back to the banister. From below she could see Oliver putting his shoes away.

"Good Afternoon"

Her voice startled him, and Rin covered her mouth she hadn't meant to speak. Oliver looked up. His one visible eye was wide in shock, or was it horror? His hand clenched his school shoes tighter but he made no other movement. He remained staring at the girl at the top of the steps.

Rin held onto Len for fear she had done something wrong. She wasn't sure what brought her to greet her brother. Oliver was only two years older than her, but was smart so he had skipped a few grades.

Both stood rooted to the spot staring at each other. Finally one of them made a decision. Oliver dropped his shoes and put them on again opened the door and went outside all in a fast pace. Rin let a breath escape her, she had been holding it the whole time Oliver was present.

That was pretty much how Oliver always reacted to her. When he wasn't being forced to talk to her, he would flee. She couldn't expect any differently. At the sound of the door opening again Rin dashed down the stairs in such a hurry she didn't feel a weight leave her shoulders.

Rin's mother had entered. She slipped off her heels and strode into the house taking no notice of Rin.

It was pretty much how Miriam had always been. She was the one who pretended Rin didn't exist. She chose not to accept the child who could threaten her reputation. In her mind she had two very successful wonderful children, children who gave an even better name to their already adored family.

No one would ever dare to insult that fame. She'd quickly disown anyone who threatened it. For example her husband's late mother. She had caused so many problems. Rumors started and wouldn't go away. Even now Miriam was fighting the rumors. The fact that Ann was dead didn't stop people from talking.

So it was no wonder that an accursed child wouldn't be accepted by her. Miriam wouldn't even think of it. She walked past Rin into the kitchen spinning once to call to her son she had seen outside.

"Oliver honey, come inside"

Rin's eyes followed her mother as she vanished to make something to eat. A frown appeared on her face. She twisted to the door seeing it open again, Oliver poked his head in looking around before sighing and slipping off his school shoes again.

Rin felt the need to apologize for her mishap earlier. Oliver began walking up the stairs shifting his bag from his shoulders, probably to begin homework.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Rin called out to him, desperate and nervous. Like before Oliver froze. His hand caught the railing just in time to prevent himself from falling. A wave of regret spread through Rin as she stood below her brother at the stairs base.

Oliver's wide eyes shifted towards his younger sibling. He bit his lip, as did Rin. She shifted her eyes away from his gaze. When she lifted her head Oliver was gone again.

Rin's frown deepened, she was stupid to think he'd actually say something, or stay for a while. She was about to turn away when a scream echoed from upstairs. Miriam sprang out of the kitchen at the sound of Oliver's voice. Rin had recovered from momentary surprise and sped upstairs.

Oliver was standing outside his room. In his hands was the bird toy Rin had gotten for him. His head was lowered over the figure. He was speaking but it was inaudible. Miriam ran into the hall, knocking Rin to the ground as she pushed past her to grab Oliver.

"What is it? What's wrong sweetie?"

Her voice was soothing, Rin froze attracted to it. Miriam held Oliver like a child who just had a nightmare. Oliver remained silent, his focus entirely on the bird in his hands.

"Oliver?"

Miriam was worried, and confused. She didn't know what had caused Oliver to scream, and she didn't know why he wasn't answering her now.

"What's wrong? Oliver?"

Very slowly her lifted his head and locked his eye on Rin. Rin flinched bumping into the railing as she backed up. _We're his eyes accusing? Did he know it was her who had put the bird there? Was he angry? Did it hurt him?_

Millions of questions flew through Rin's mind, she came to one conclusion. Whatever the reason for Oliver's sudden outburst, it was entirely her fault.

'_I'm sorry'_

She wanted to speak but she was afraid that Oliver's stare would one day turn into the glare of her sister, the grin of her father, the absence of a look her mother had for her.

Miriam's comforting voice brought her back to the reality of the situation. Oliver had apparently finally answered her.

"I'm fine, just thought I saw a spider is all" He had said in a voice all to calm for his demeanor.

Rin peered through her bangs to her family members in the hallway. Oliver now stood with his back to her and a hand on his door knob.

"Alright, sweetie call if you need anything!~"

Miriam bent to kiss his cheek lightly and made to walk down the stairs. Rin wanted to stop her, to bar her way, to hold onto that soothing voice for longer. Without realizing it, she had extended an arm.

Very lightly the tips of Rin's small fingers grasped the end of Miriam's shirt. Miriam stopped, wondering what could be restricting her. Oliver watched from his doorway. Miriam slowly revolved on the spot trailing her eyes down. Rin's stared up finally meeting them.

No one made any movement. No one made any sound. Rin's heart beat sped up as she waited apprehensively.

And then

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miriam pulled away.

"Must've gotten my shirt caught on the railing, how silly of me."

She smoothed down her shirt and resumed her walk down the long stairwell, leaving Rin still standing there with one arm held out as if reaching, reaching for something she could never have.

* * *

Oliver watched the scene play out, almost stepping towards the girl in the hall. But he thought better of it. His hand curved against the doorknob to his room. He entered without a backwards glance.

Walking to his bed, he plopped down and pulled an object from his pocket. In his hands lay the ceramic bird he had found outside his door. He traced the designs in the bird's beak. He lifted his eyes to the still-open door.

"Why?"

* * *

In the hall, Rin hadn't moved, she still stood there. Slowly her arm dropped to her side. A few tears trickling down her cheeks. The only witness was the bear sitting at the edge of the steps in perfect view of Oliver's door.

The left eye flickered again, staying on blue for a few seconds before switching back to red, each time showing a silhouette of a blonde boy.

Rin heaved a huge sigh and the eye was red once more. She rubbed her face and kneeled to lift the bear replacing him on her shoulder as she had earlier. With a wary look behind she swiftly descended the stairs and went off to her room. Once inside she immediately collapsed onto her futon hugging Len to her chest.

"Oh Len, what did I do? Why does Mother hate me? Why won't Onii-Chan (4) talk to me?"

She cuddled him burying her face in his soft yellow fur. Weakened by the events of the day, Rin's drowsy eyes blinked then closed. Her breath came out soft as she drifted into sleep. The eyes of the bear in her arms faced in the direction of the door. They weren't happy.

* * *

Rin awoke all too soon to a pain in her stomach. She was smart enough to know that she was hungry. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and yawned softly. She was still tired, but there was no way she could sleep on an empty stomach. Dragging herself to her feet, she looked at the blankets.

They were empty.

"LEN!"

Her features became panicked. She whirled around searching. Hastily throwing the blankets and shaking them over the small room. A form sprung out from them. She exhaled, diving just before it hit the ground she caught Len in a tight hug revolving on the spot with him.

"I was so afraid I was so afraid"

Rin had thought her siblings had finally found him. Turning again she spotted a paper unlike the material that made up her door. Batting an eyelid she curiously tip-toed to it and pulled the paper off. It was a note.

_**Dear FREAK!**_

_**The Family… This is Mother, Father, Oliver and I. **_

_**NOT YOU**_

_**Are going out today!**_

_**YES YOU ARE NOT INVITED!  
You are NOT to stay in the house**_

_**LEAVE**_

_**Do not! Come back until we return.**_

_**NOW GO!**_

_**Or we will find out**_

_**Lily Kagamine~/3**_

Rin gazed at the note confused. She wasn't sure how to read, as she hadn't yet gone to school. She walked in the hall Len in tow, to try and find an answer. The house was unfortunately empty. Rin jumped as her stomach growled glancing at the neat and large writing on the paper.

Maybe she could find someone who could read it to her.

* * *

Outside Rin saw that the sun was setting. She wandered the path looking for someone. She didn't want to knock on someone's door. Her stomach growled loudly and she flushed embarrassed and grabbed it with her free arm.

Len's eyes sparkled at her motion. Rin bit her lip and took out the note again still trying to decipher the odd shapes she knew were letters.

"Need some help?"

Rin looked up to see a figure standing there, she couldn't judge the age of the person. They were small like a child, but also wise like they had seen much in their life. Another grumble from her stomach cut short her thoughts.

"Are you hungry?"

The person asked, Rin couldn't stop the guilty expression that crossed her face.

"Follow me"

The person began walking away speedily. Rin watched them unsure of what to do.

"Come, come don't stand there"

With a gasp Rin dashed forward following the strange person.

* * *

A few moments later the two people and bear entered a small house. The owner turned on a TV set and disappeared into another room. Rin stared after them.

"Sit sit! Enjoy!"

The voice called from the other room and Rin plopped down. Her eyes instantly became attracted to the colorful screen. She gazed innocently at it. She knew what it was as there were many in her house, but she never had the pleasure of sitting in front of one.

Now she could see what was going on in the tiny box. It was a movie displaying five people wandering around in an odd world. Each one had a certain color (two shared one color). Rin's curiosity grew. Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. Flashed across the screen, she set Len on her lap intrigued.

The person came into the room placing a bowl of soup and a large piece of bread in front of Rin.

"Ah! Great choice! Great movie, quite scary though"

Rin's cerulean eyes were glued to the TV, watching the scenes play out. She gasped as the Red person had been locked in a cage, cringed as the Blue man had been shot.

She almost didn't touch the food the kind but mysterious person had given to her. She didn't want to look away. Girl and Bear starred at the screen, but it was the girl who had fallen into slumber as the Yellow two wandered the strange world on-screen.

Len sat in place without being held as one Yellow with a flash of silver killed the other Yellow. The red to blue eye combination started again. Colors flashed around the room, a creepy song being played.

Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver

The TV went black as the movie ended the only light in the room being the one red eye of the bear and the now permanently cerulean one. Len flopped over onto the sleeping girls arms.

* * *

'_I hadn't meant to fall asleep there'_

Rin entered the house seeing her parent's car was there. Two sets of eyes looked at her as she opened the door. Without wanting to cause a scene to went straight to her room. She closed herself within holding her breath. She felt dizzy as she had run to get there fast enough.

She wanted to thank the person who had fed and housed her while her family was out. When she awoke there however, the person was gone. The only difference was the color in Len's eyes. She could have sworn they had been the same color before.

But she loved him all the same, despite any change he had or may overcome. She had promised herself that when she buried Lapis last December. Feeling unclean she knew it was time she had a bath, she went to the make-shift dresser next to her futon.

Taking out another pair of over-sized clothing, she opened her door looking out to see if her family was still present in the other room. They weren't.

She clutched the clothing and whispered to Len with a finger over her lips.

"I'll be right back, Kay sit tight!"

She smiled softly and left the room, slipping into another room down the hall.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her someone was still downstairs, two someone's. Miriam and Leon entered the six year olds room, finding it empty.

"What are we doing in the storage room?" Miriam asked her husband

"Hmm she left again, what a bad child, I think she deserves to be punished" Leon replied.

"Who?"

They were about to leave when Miriam spotted something on Rin's blankets.

"Is that….a bear?"

Leon turned to his wife's statement. Miriam walked further into the room staring down at the toy on the bed. Slowly she bent and picked it up.

"It's quite dirty is yellow a normal color for a bear? Is it Oliver's or Lily's" She talked to herself not recalling having seen this particular teddy before. "Hmm, well if I wash it up nice they should be very happy" She smiled faintly, kissing Leon on the cheek as she passed.

He followed after without a word, as his wife readied the washer. There was nothing else to be washed. Miriam shrugged and tossed the lone bear in anyways. It sprung to life at the touch of a button. She left the room.

Leaving Len inside the dark monster.

.

.

.

* * *

**My failed attempt at suspense for Naty17-san A CLIFFHANGER! Dundundun! x'3**

**Review Replies**

**JCAF (Guest)-San- Yes that's my fault. It won't show up until I confirm it or it's been three day since you review on guest account. Sorry Dx I can't get on except for three times a week. So I don't confirm till I update a new chapter. Thankyuu for reading though I'm happy you like my story**

**AliasStars (Guest)-San- Say Day! I hate that I can't get on often. I see updates by mobile and I can't review that way or even log on. Dx I know the feel. Yes you're one of my favorite authors. One Rose for Another is just an amazing story!~ I LOVE IT! Yes poor Rin, but she's so sweet she's always so cheerful. Lol I don't like Lily much either. Oliver I do like. Unique? And a favorite? I'm so honored. Yes yes I will continue! Thankyuu again.**

**Rea-chan (Guest)-San- (The name is so cute that way) I didn't know that was called pitchloid. Hmm I learned something. Thankyuu for reading and reviewing.**

**Mitsu (Guest) –San- I will start calling people 'san' on account of that. I don't wish to be rude. Do you have an actual account I wonder? Adorable teddy bear crying for his owner yes very adorable. ^^ The eye color change :3 hmm well I will say yes there is something with it. Thankyuu for reading and reviewing Mitsu-san!**

**And thankyuu you to all who read, favorited, and or followed this: duckygurl10101-san, .fan-san, SingerGirl809-san, Kailen320Mokona-chanchibi-san, and Retorica-san!**

**You all make me so very happy! Please continue reading!  
**

**Footnotes**

**(1)Lemons- I don't actually think that Lily has a character item although I have heard that people think it would be a lemon**

**(2)Hanami- ("flower viewing") Japanese traditional custom of enjoying the beauty of flowers almost always meaning cherry blossoms ("sakura") from the end of March to early May**

**(3)Kami-Sama- the Japanese word for "deity". The word is used to indicate any sort of god, beings of a higher place or belonging to a different sphere of existence**

**(4)Onii-Chan- Big brother, older brother**

**I don't mean to upset any fans of the characters. They are just portrayed this way**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me. I'm new to this.**

**Review please!**

**Thankyuu~**

**P.S. What movie were Rin and Len watching?**

**AND**

**Who are the three characters I didn't mention the names of that appear in this chapter?**

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


	5. Chapter 5: Resentful Incidents

**Ohai! ~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt here everyone! ^^ Thankyuu to all my wonderful readers, reviewers and favoriters (lol is that a word?) Review reply is after chapter. Feel free to answer the question at the end!**

**Answer to last chapter question: Alice Human Sacrifice**

**Kaito the blue haired boy, Meiko the brown haired girl, and Teto was the mysterious stranger. Hint was bread.**

**Not twincest!**

**RATED T for murder, mystery AND death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the song Tokyo Teddy Bear; however this fanfic is completely my own idea so I do own that. I just use copy and paste for these things. I've seen some pretty interesting Disclaimers before.**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Resentful Incidents**

_Oliver put down his pencil, swiveling in his desk chair over to a drawer. He opened it and shuffled through the neatly filed papers. His fingers skimmed the titles, searching for the right one. _

_He flicked the long blonde fringe out of his eyes. His fingers stopped and he pulled out a piece of paper. His eyes flew across the paper, reading it rapidly. He frowned and looked at his desk tapping his chin. Oliver then glanced back at the papers on his desk._

'_Ah! I get it now'_

_He lifted the pencil and quickly erased, then flipped the utensil and jotted down the correct answer. Satisfied he stacked the papers, returning the lone piece to the drawer. He put the neat stack inside his bag and closed the compartment with a light snap._

_Oliver wheeled the chair around and made to stand. His eye caught sight of his organized dresser, of which held a few figurines. Letting his heels hit the ground, he stretched and walked towards the dresser. He smiled as he lifted the toy bird that had been placed above all the other trinkets._

_He had decided on a name despite how childish it was to give a name a toy, even at his age. Oliver was expected to put away all childish things and be better than his peers. He attended a higher school and always was top of his class._

_They could expect no less from the only son of the Kagamine household. Oliver disagreed with a lot of his families views, but he kept silent so as to not disappoint them. He knew all too well what his family was capable of. With the fact that they hid his little sisters existence he knew, nothing would stand in their way. _

_They would do anything to stay on top, drag anyone down._

'_Anyone even family'_

_Oliver traced the birds beak, James he had named it. He wasn't sure if it was because he had a vast fascination for the creatures, or if it was his sister's kindness that surprised him. Regardless he had chosen to keep it. He hoped his mother wouldn't take it away._

_He paused in his motion of stroking the bird's feathers. His head perked up he could faintly hear something below. Steps coming upstairs. He thanked Kami-Sama for giving him such good perception to sound and hid the bird in the back of the shelf._

_When Miriam opened the door he was once again in his chair, a pair of glasses perched on his nose._

"_Yes mother?"  
_

_Miriam looked around, "Have you finished your homework dear?"  
_

"_Yes of course, as well as fully inspected it to ensure its correctness"_

_She smiled, "Always the perfect son, you make me so proud"_

_Oliver's lips twitched a bit, as he stared blankly at his mother. He waited patiently for her reasoning in visiting his room._

"_Dinner is ready! Please join us at the table"_

"_Yes mother"_

_She turned to leave then stopped suddenly with a hand on the door._

"_Oh yes, I found your old teddy bear"_

'_My what?'_

_He gave her a confused look. She didn't explain. Oliver, being soft spoken didn't question her, after a moment she left the room. Oliver could hear the slight creak in the steps indicating she had returned to the kitchen._

"_Eh? What is she talking about? I've only ever had bird stuffed toys, not bears?" Oliver thought aloud._

_He stood up again and pushed in his chair, clicking off the light on the desk. As he walked through the door he recalled seeing a teddy earlier, by the steps. He wondered vaguely what it could be. A thought occurred to him as he descended the stairs._

'_Maybe it was Rin's'_

_He halted on the last step. Mother wouldn't like it if she knew about him keeping his bird. If his assumption was true, he couldn't do a thing to stop his father from taking something from Rin._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He was such a coward_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

"NEVER FREAK! YOU'LL STAY IN THERE FOREVER AND ROT!"

"PLEASE NO!"

Lily had locked Rin in the bathroom preventing her from departing to her room. Rin helplessly banged on the door trying to get free. Lily only laughed at her younger sisters feeble attempts to escape.

Miriam walked into the room and went towards her husband. Leon, who had been watching Lily from the hallway, glanced down at his wife. He began laughing, Miriam didn't know why. Curious Lily released the door knob and approached her parents.

Rin jumped into the hall out of breath from having yelled through the door. She took one look at the grin on her sister's face and then promptly ran into her room. Her tousled wet hair clung to her face as she entered.

Rin stood by the wall, a hand to her chest as she caught her breath. Being locked in a dark room was not fun at all. It was twice as scary after having watched that movie earlier. She opened her eyes allowing them to adjust to the light. Which was when she noticed something was missing.

Not wanting to believe it had happened she rubbed her eyes repeatedly. The continuous result was it was not a dream. She flipped around just as her father approached her door. In his large palms was what she had been looking for and thought to have lost.

'_...no'_

A mangled mess of fluff lay in his hands. Patches of yellow were mixed in making it almost unrecognizable. Rin however, knew exactly what it was.

'Len..?'

Her cerulean eyes widened in horror. _What had happen to him?_ Her small hands clenched into fists. Her father smirked.

'_Wha? What happened?'_

"I found this in this room... it seemed quite dirty so Miriam gave it a nice wash wasn't that sweet of her?" Leon's tone was mocking as if he knew the whole time what the result was. "Well, Miriam went to go make dinner and silly her, she forgot there was something in the washer."

Rin began shaking, her face pale.

"We're lucky that it didn't belong to Lily or Oliver. Don't you think" he raised his hands higher than Rin's head "Although, I quite like the results. Do you agree?" he titled them.

A shower of fluff and fur poured all over the ground, falling off his fingertips. Rin's expression was crushed. Leon stepped back admiring his work, Lily stood by his shoulder. Her grin almost matched her fathers.

Rin fell to her knees over the bear. Len had been destroyed by the washer. Leon and Lily left her there to mourn. Scenes of Lapis's 'death' raced through Rin's mind as she hesitated to touch the pieces. Her lower lip quivered she could taste the tears on them.

_Why? When she had promised not to lose anyone else, why was it happening again?_ She didn't want to return to that spot. Even in such a short time Len had become very dear to her. He meant many things.

Comfort

Friendship

Love

The thought of losing him was pure torture. She couldn't deal with it. Still, she couldn't bring herself to touch the fur. Her hands still shook now twisting the cloth of her shirt. _Was it really the end?_

* * *

Oliver finished cleaning the dishes drying off a pair of scissors. He could see his reflection in the blade. He put them into the drawer and wiped off his hands. As he was setting the dirtied cloth in the laundry he noticed a trail of what looked like dust on the floor.

His mother was a neat freak. He knew she couldn't stand for messes. So it was odd for him to see such a sight. Bending on one knee he got a closer look. It was wadding (1), something you would use to stuff a doll or bear with.

'_Bear'_

Oliver clutched the material. Was it possible that this was part of it? It was very likely.

'_Only one way to find out'_

Oliver wandered into the hall passing his father and older sister. Lily was her father's favorite and he was Miriam's. He wasn't a very competitive person so he never fought with Lily over anything. Including a parent's affection.

However now it was important for him to listen to every word that crossed the two.

"_Did you see her face, priceless!"  
_

"_I never knew it could get that red"_

That alone wasn't enough to find out who they were talking about. His father and sister often mocked people. The only means to know for sure was to go straight to Rin or tail the two.

"So pathetic crying over something so trivial"

"But hilarious watching it"

He wasn't the type to confront anything. So he decided he'd follow and try to listen in. He tried to be as inconspicuous as possible but his ninja skills failed him. Lily quickly caught on.

"Do you need something Ollie?"

Oliver froze in his act of trying to hide behind a wall.

"Uh? This wall is white"

The two looked dumb-struck at his comment. Oliver felt like an idiot. W_as that really the first thing to come to his head?_

"The paint, it's much brighter here than anywhere else, have you ever noticed that?"

He quickly fixed himself hoping that he'd gain a distraction. It worked.

"Really!" Leon jumped forward scrutinizing it, he took his sons word. "I'll have to have them repaint the whole thing, I will not stand for my house being a mess"

Leon walked off and Lily looked at Oliver bemused. "Hmm" Her look was untrusting as if she knew what he was up to. Oliver was scared to death of that look. Finally Lily turned away.

Oliver only had one choice left, he'd have to go to Rin to find out. He ran his fingers along the cotton in his pocket as he changed direction.

* * *

Rin refused to believe her parents were cruel enough to destroy something she loved. Destroy anything for the matter. She bought into Leon's statement that Len was dirty. Of course, her mother was just doing what was right it wasn't her fault the washer had broken him.

It was coincidence. Or it was Rin's own fault for leaving him out, she'd continue to blame herself. Rin was still sitting in the same spot as her brother approached her door. He could see her outline through the thin material. He stood there without speaking. He watched her crumpled form knowing she was crying.

He frowned as he lifted a hand to knock then remembered the door wasn't the type you could rap on. He pulled it open feeling like he was an invader. He saw the mess.

"So it was yours"

Rin looked up at the voice she almost didn't recognize. Oliver stood a ways back from her as if scared to come any closer. He felt such remorse seeing the girl he had never done anything to protect sitting there looking as if someone just died.

She starred up at him with eyes full of such innocence it made him want to cry. He wanted to do something, even something small, anything would do. He just wanted that sad face to disappear, just maybe somehow.

As he stared at her he saw a flicker of red from the fluff on the floor. He blinked wondering if he had imagined it. He took out the wadding from his pocket and took a step inside. Rin didn't move, but he could tell she was as nervous as he was.

Very slowly he bent down and held out his hand. Rin's eyes sparkled in confusion. Oliver motioned for her arm. She lifted one tentatively. Uncurling his fingers he let the cotton fall into her palm. He didn't touch her the entire interaction.

Oliver stepped back to the shadows of the doorway as Rin stared from palm to boy, and boy to palm again. _Was he telling her something?_ Rin knew that Oliver was very soft spoken and usually didn't say much. The gesture however gave her hope.

"Thank you Onii-chan"

Oliver disappeared as fast as he always did. Rin smiled at what he had left with her. She knew it was a piece of Len, but it seemed like it held a piece of Oliver as well. Looking around she knew what she could do.

Finally she touched the cloth on the ground. She lifted Len examining the damage as she would one of her bruises.

"It's actually... not that bad"

She was surprised. The bear was in much better condition than Lapis was it had just looked like a hole had been made in his center. With a sigh of relief she put on a different air.

"Now then, you're here for a check-up. Let's get you all better"

Leaving the patient momentarily she went to her first aid kit and withdrew a needle and thread. She returned and sat in front of Len to begin her work. With a gentle hand she wove the thread around the needle and brought it forward.

"This will only hurt for a bit, but I promise you'll be just fine in the end"

She giggled lightly and began sewing up the bear. Her stitching wasn't perfect but it was amazing for someone of her age. Before her eyes the bear she had found in the alley was emerging. The doctor had nearly healed her patient.

The cotton, she arranged perfectly so that nothing broke from the seams. She sewed it all up nice and tight (But not too tight). The last piece was the one that Oliver had given to her. This particle she treasured more. Bringing it to her face she kissed it lightly before stuffing it into the gap where Len's heart would be.

"Sealed with a kiss! ~"

She tied the end of the thread and returned the needle to the kit. Lifting Len above her head she titled her head smiling sweetly. He was fixed good as new. The heterochromia eyes stared back down at her. At that moment an impression was left on her. She would be able to fix anything.

But the bear's eyes were narrowed. He was not as naive as her.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!~"

Rin clasped her hands together cheering. Len sat on her lap as she swung on the swings at a town park. She was now seven years old and (to her logic) so was Len. She kicked her legs bringing the swing's two occupants up higher into the icy air.

Her laughter rang out like a Christmas bell, soft and sweet making the bears eyes glisten in response. This year had definitely been a lot better. For one, Rin was out of the house of her own accord rather than having been forced out by her father.

For another, since she had found Len, a year ago, the attacks directed towards her had lessened. The idea excited her and gave her hope that one day they'd accept her. From Len's expression when she told him these things, he did _not_ agree.

Even so, Rin chose to be cheerful, and positive. The momentum slowed as Rin plunged her feet into the snow causing the swing to come to a stop. Patting Len on the head once to dust off the falling, falling snow, Rin stood from the swing.

She spun with his paws in her hands, over and over twisting in circles. She was like a dancer, with her lithe movements. As her speed increased she lost balance and plopped into the snow taking Len with her. The fall hadn't hurt only made her giggle.

"Wasn't that so much fun Len?~"

Her voice was breathless from spinning but still held her childish innocence. Rolling over she looked at the sky noticing that it was much darker than when she had arrived at the park.

"Hmm.. guess we should be getting back ne?"

She scrambled to her feet and tossed Len into the air once, catching him as gravity forced him back down. Rin set off towards the familiar path up to her home. She could hear voices before she even entered.

With caution she slipped Len over her shoulder where he was masked by her flaxen hair. She walked into the house undetected, an act she had mastered over the last few months. Her family sat at the table set for four, talking. As she passed she caught snippets of the conversation.

"But it's the family trip, why don't you want to go"

"We have one every year, I'd rather stay here and study for the exams after break"

"But we always go as a _Family_!"

"Yes, but-"

"Its Tradition! Ollie!"

"I know, but-"

"I don't want you staying home all alone"

Everyone was interrogating Oliver about something. Rin smiled as she thought of her brother, though he had acted much the same towards her. She would always remember how he had given her confidence when Len had been hurt.

It gave her a particular liking for him. Which is probably why she had decided to speak up at the moment.

"He wouldn't be alone"

Her family went stiff, except for her mother who had pretended not to hear her speak. Leon's eyes flipped towards hers. Rin titled her head hiding Len further as she tugged her bow a bit. Oliver was speechless.

"I mean he has lots of friends, and I …I could help with anything"

Lily looked as if she wanted to speak, Leon cut her off.

"What makes that a good idea?"

He was in one of the best moods he had ever been in before, the prospect of hurting Rin wasn't on his mind. In fact, he wanted to hear what the seven year old had to say.

"I-I'll be here to keep him company…and…stuff..."

She clenched her fists to show enthusiasm, her face lit with an astonishing air. Oliver was taken aback. This side of her surprised him.

"Your speech doesn't sound eloquent" Leon retorted judging her.

Rin flushed embarrassed, she knew she didn't sound good. She was even more of an insult to their family by not being educated. Leon seemed to be thinking so Lily spoke up.

"She's very stupid what did you expect father?" She smirked thinking she had gotten her way. Now it was Oliver's turn. He could detect that she was trying to help him, so why not help her.

"Lily's right, she doesn't sound very smart" He stepped forward as Lily and Leon looked at him surprised that he was speaking more. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck and continued

"Well the press has been talking, they know of her existence when they saw her wandering around last April…It would give a bad name to us if we didn't show her" He wasn't exactly telling the truth, (nor was he completely lying) but he knew his parents fears.

Leon and Lily looked confused, even Miriam looked up. All were hooked on Oliver's words. With another rub of his neck he cleared his throat.

"I-I think Rin, should go to...school"

Rin's head snapped up at the word, to her brother. She didn't speak but he knew she was just as shocked by his statement as the others. Lily was stuttering trying to find a way to object. Oliver's face got red with the increased attention on him. He really wasn't used to it. He collected his thoughts speaking as well as he was capable.

"We could tell them that she was sickly since birth, and wasn't able to start school on time. Now that she s well again, she can start school. It would make the family look better, since we hadn't given up on her..." He paused trying to be dramatic "We'd look like heroes father."

Everyone looked to Leon for a decision. His eyes glowed with the sort of arrogance they always held. Oliver knew his plan had worked before Leon even replied. Leon would do anything for power. Rin was so moved by Oliver's actions she nearly believed that she had really been sickly since young.

"As long as she stays quiet, speaking none of what occurs here. I don't need the press in private affairs. I don't want any more false rumors."

"Fa-Father!"

Lily spun, hands on her waist to face her father. Leon was off in his own world. A world where no one would crush his dreams.

"This is outrageous! You can't expect _THAT_ FREAK to be able to keep a secret! She'll ruin us"

"I'll make sure she doesn't" Oliver replied.

"Are you SIDING WITH _THAT_ MONSTER?"

Rin felt a slight pressure on her left shoulder but ignored it focused on the battle between her siblings.

"O-Of course not" Oliver lowered his head. "I just want the rumors to stop. I want Mother and Father to go to work without people talking bad about us."

"You-"

"Lily! Enough!"

Lily went silent. Leon took a step towards Rin who instinctively flinched. He touched her right arm with a rough but not aggressive behavior.

"We'll give Oliver his chance, besides I doubt you want her in the house when you're gone and all your belongings are here"

Lily gasped and flipped her head towards the stairs. She muttered something then glared at Rin. Rin still looked fearful of her father, the tightness on her left shoulder increasing. Finally Lily gave a slight nod.

Her eyes were slits as she turned dismissing herself. Miriam looked to Leon perplexed. Leon still full of pride took his hand from Rin's right shoulder and walked away pulling Miriam along.

* * *

Oliver was left alone with Rin.

Rin stared up at him not knowing what to say. Because of him, Rin was going to start school. She was very thankful but couldn't bring herself to speak. Some fear still lingered. Oliver ran a hand through his hair giving her a fleeting look.

"Th-thanks"

The word was quick and barely audible, but Oliver had said what Rin wanted to. When she looked up her brother was gone. The pressure on her left shoulder decreased. Rin let out a sigh and turned to her room. It was probably the best birthday she had, apart from finding Len the last year.

The gift of an education, though late, was amazing to her. She went to her room with a skip in her step. When she reached it she pulled back her hair to pull Len from her shoulder. She blinked realizing he didn't come free at first and pulled again.

The bear's paws separated from the cloth. Rin stared at him in wonder. But she didn't have time to think it over, for Lily violently flung the door open. Rin jumped in shock trying to hide Len from sight. Lily caught the motion. She reached forward and quick as a flash had hold of Len.

Rin paled. Lily's malicious grin spread over her face, distorting her beautiful features.

"It's quite an ugly bear, and broken too…tsk tsk you need to learn to take better care of your toys. Too bad they don't teach that in school. Heh you'll never be smart so don't even think so."

She tossed her hair, still grinning. She poked Len's face Rin thought she saw the heterochromia eyes spark. She rubbed her own and looked back up. Lily had him dangling upside down.

"No!"

Rin gasped reaching up trying to grab Len, to save him from Lily. Lily seemed to like the game. She raised him higher and higher out of Rin's reach, watching as the seven year old jumped to get him.

Her laughter rang out shrill and cold.

"Hmm so distasteful, something like this should be thrown away."

Rin was remembering Lapis. Her eyes began to water. She didn't want it to happen again. Suddenly she felt braver. Filled with adrenaline Rin launched herself upward and managed to grasp one of Len's limbs.

Red and Blue flashed down to her, Rin's image showing in the bear's eyes. Lily, in shock jumped back her fist clenched hard over the furry material. It happened so fast no one had a chance to change the circumstances.

Len fell into Rin's arms, she was happy until she realized something was missing. In Lily's hand was Len's misplaced arm. The culprit, realizing it laughed. (2)

"Well," she tossed it into the air with an explosion of fluff. "Looks like my job is done" Her long hair flared as she left laughing.

Rin knelt and lifted the piece, then peered at the bear she was holding. She titled her head, not looking bothered.

"Don't worry"

* * *

The thread snapped as Rin pulled the last bit of Len's arm into place. She was finished "healing" him. Putting away the materials she held him up to inspect him.

"Perfect!~"

She giggled as she put him down in front of her on the floor. The dishes were already set out for their birthday. The empty plate with Imaginary "cake," sat directly before Len.

"Make a wish"

Rin spoke from beside him, her finger hovering in the air above the "cake" as if to point out the candles. She explained to him that on birthday's you get wishes. Len's two-color eyes sparkled at her request as if he was really thinking about what to wish for.

"Hmm… I wish we'll be together forever!~ won't that be nice Len?"

Rin smiled wrapping her arms around him from behind, and burying her face into his soft fur. The reflection in the bear's eyes was a flicker of fire. Rin didn't catch it, but someone passing the door did.

Oliver stood outside the door speaking through it

"Uh...I'm going out"

Rin lifted her head blinking, the fur on Len's arms stood up. _Why was he telling her? Suddenly talking to her? Was this a change? Was it always going to be that way? Was it good...or bad?_

"Oh uhm... see you Onii-Chan"

Oliver paused mid-step.

"Y-Yeah"

And he walked through the hall and out the front door. Rin jumped up, and tried to catch him at the door, but Oliver was already gone. As she was walking back, she noticed a family photo sitting on a shelf by the door. Everyone but herself was included.

They all looked happy. She returned to her room carrying it and placed it down on the floor with the rest of the items. Len's eyes sparked at the sight of the picture and Rin's innocent, loving smile as she traced the outlines of each family member.

As if they had never hurt her, as if she was welcome, as if they really cared. The bear didn't understand such behavior.

A shuffling outside the room caused Rin to get up again. She curiously stood by the door peering out into the hall. Leon, Miriam, and Lily were bringing bags down. They were dressed for going out. Rin figured it was for their vacation.

As she was about to close her door again her father called for her. She flinched.

"H-hai?"(3)

"Come here"

Leon's voice was stern but not dripping with his usual menacing tone. Rin ventured into the hall walking cautiously up to her parents. Leon still had his back to her.

"Don't you dare embarrass Oliver. Fail, and you will not only NEVER be able to attend school, but I will lock you in the basement."

Rin shivered involuntarily and nodded.

* * *

From inside her room the teddy faced the door, seeing the people in the hallway through a crack in it. The cerulean and red eyes shone with an odd gleam, once again reflecting a blonde haired boy.

Voices from the movie they had watched together sounded in quiet memory. Silver flashes, of the characters on screen. Another flash of silver gleamed in the azure colored eye.

A pair of scissors left out after Rin had fixed him. A swirl of sounds, and voices mixed incoherently. One stood out among them.

"_I wish we'll be together forever…"_

For a moment it sounded like Rin's but slightly lower pitched.

The bear shook slightly, eyes dulling while staring at the picture. A shadow appeared over the picture of Rin's happily smiling family (excluding her). Very swiftly the scissors vanished from the floor.

The paw of a yellow teddy bear was clenched into fist of fur. Len was standing on his padded feet. Not held up by any means. His chest moved in and out as the voice from before came from the toy.

"_I won't let them hurt you Rin" _

Suddenly Len fell onto his side, immobile once again. His paw slipped from the scissors. Leaving the silver blades of imbedded in the picture.

Right through the heart of the _Family._

.

.

.

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter a little sweeter than the last, but still include all the building tension. Hope I did well ^^"**

**Review Replies**

**Guest- San: Your review just ...I'm so happy yay! Thankyuu for the enthusiasm. I'm not really that good eh heh ^^' Here is the update! Thankyuu for review and reading.**

**JCAF (Guest) - San: Yes you are correct ^^ Alice Human Sacrifice is it! Thankyuu for reading and reviewing.**

**AliasStars: Yes! My attempt at suspense worked! Eh heh yes they make you want to hate them, but Oliver... yes he should speak up...very tense! Here's the update! Thankyuu for reading and reviewing.**

**Guest (*)-San:** **idk if you're the same guest or another. Yes that is the correct movie. The characters I'm sorry for confusion I was not talking about the movie only. But the whole chapter…sorry ^^" Don't feel bad! And thankyuu for review and read. Baibai**

**Mitsu-San: Ah I see. Well I still like it. You're actual account I shall check that out. No reason for asking I just wonder when I get reviews from named guests. Kaito and Meiko is right. They were in the beginning of the chapter. The last was hard to tell was Teto. The "stranger" ...Hmm Oliver ... well that will be revealed soon. Len get out? Well you found your answer by reading I hope? Thankyuu for another review and read. **

**Darkflower123 (Guest)** –**San: Yes! Alice Human Sacrifice was an easy movie to guess? Ne? Len love Rin...hmm he is her darling teddy so yes...but... x3 please keep reading. Thankyuu for review and reading.**

**And Thankyuu for reading, following and/Or favoriting ResonanceLullaby, ClinicallyInsaneAndDangerous , XxDaughter Of EvilxX, Zykes, OrangeTsundere! And anyone else who read!**

**Footnotes**

**Wadding: The name for the cotton or fluff that is inside a teddy bear, this is what it's called in the United Kingdom. I used this as a reference to Oliver being a British Vocaloid.**

**A reference to "Nazotaki" and "Nazokake." ("The Riddler Who won't solve riddles" and "The Riddler who can't solve riddles")LOVE THOSE SONGS!**

**Hai- "yes" in Japanese**

**I just recently realized that guest reviews don't count towards the number of reviews shown unless I moderate them in time Dx it's not really possible for me to do that, that quick. But I'm happy with the reviews I get! I love you all so much! ^W^**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me. I'm new to this**

**Review please! Please! PLEASE**

**Thankyuu**

**P.S. What happened to Len at the end?**

**AND**

**Who's voice was speaking?**

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


	6. Chapter 6: Devious Subtleties

**Ohai! ~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt here everyone! ^^ Thankyuu to all my wonderful readers, reviewers and favoriters (lol is that a word?) Review reply is after chapter. PLEASE feel free to answer the question at the end! **

**From now on chapters will be dedicated to someone who answers the questions!**

**Answer to last chapter questions: He gained the ability to move OR he stabbed her family picture.**

**The voice was Len's**

**Not twincest!**

**RATED T for murder, mystery AND death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the song Tokyo Teddy Bear; however this fanfic is completely my own idea so I do own that. I just use copy and paste for these things. I've seen some pretty interesting Disclaimers before. Wish mine was cooler. DX**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Devious Subtleties**

_Cheerful chatter erupted through the crowded halls. Girls and boys in matching outfits lounged on walls and snapped lockers closed. A girl with very long teal hair, tossed one of her twintails over her shoulder giggling at a joke._

_BRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG_

_The bell rang shrilly, penetrating the student's voices. The teal haired girl waved and grabbed a bag, slinging it over her shoulder. One pig tail almost knocked a confused girl down as she passed._

_For one second teal locked onto cerulean holding a confused expression. The moment passed though, and the tealette vanished into the crowd._

_The halls were clearer now, leaving the lone girl standing there. In a uniform slightly too big for her, the blonde girl with a giant white bow, examined the empty hallway. Her eyes were widened in bewilderment._

_BRIIIIINNNNNGGG_

_Another bell rang, shortly after the other making the blonde girl jump. She squeaked clutching the sleeves of her uniform. After a moment she took a deep breath and looked around._

_Doors lined up along the walls, had a sign above with writing on it. The girl couldn't read it however. She was lost in a brand new place. When her parents had agreed to let her come here, she didn't realize how tough it would be adapting._

_She raised an arm, shifting some hair off her shoulder revealing the teddy there. She gave his paw a gentle squeeze trying to reassure herself._

"_Hey! What're you doing in the hall! Class has started!"  
_

_Rin turned to the voice. A tall girl with pink hair marched up to her, hands on her waist. Rin flinched stumbling backwards, reminded of her sister. The taller girl looked over the shorter and her eyes softened. _

"_Oh my apologies you're new aren't you?"_

_Hesitantly Rin nodded. The girl smacked herself in the forehead with a palm. Rin silently gasped at the action._

"_Right Right sorry, I'm the Student body President. I'll be showing you to your class."_

_Rin nodded again as the pink haired upperclassmen walked off in a fast pace. Rin hurried after her trying not the drop the bear that rode upon her shoulders. Before long they had arrived at a classroom. The pink haired girl opened the sliding door and spoke to the people inside._

"_Professor Kamui, I have your new student"_

_The door was similar, but different from Rin's room door at home. This one she couldn't see nor hear through. She stood tugging at her sleeves and staring at the ground nervously._

"_Hey!"  
_

_Rin's head snapped up_

"_H-Hai?"  
_

"_You can go inside now"_

_The student president, held a firm stance, looking much taller than she already was. Rin stared at her, trying to contemplate the similarities with her and Lily. She didn't notice the girl start to get upset._

"_Hello! Anybody there?!"_

_A light tap on the head brought Rin back to reality. She blinked instinctively flinching. The tall girl looked down at her like she was something strange. After a moment though, she waved it off and ushered Rin into the room._

_Rin found herself facing a huge group of children her age, many of them taller. She had never seen a classroom before so she wasn't sure what to expect. The teal haired girl from before sat in a desk near the back of the room, she was engrossed in a silent conversation with another girl next to her._

_Suddenly the room felt bigger. Rin had never been around this many people at once. She couldn't hear the teacher trying to calm everyone down. She didn't notice when she was asked to introduce herself. She felt a huge nervousness spread through her._

"_Excuse me! Miss Kagamine!"  
_

_Rin's vision was blurring, she felt dizzy, and started to sway. _

'_The chatter, is it getting louder?'_

_She was afraid, that she was going to ruin this for Oliver. He trusted her to do this. She didn't want to upset him. It was because of him that she could come here, and she didn't want to make him regret it._

"_Kagamine? You don't think she's really one."_

"_That's gotta be cool coming from a family like that"_

"_Then again, she doesn't seem like one... maybe it's just a coincidence"_

_Rin lifted a hand to her hair, tugging at her ribbon. She was trying to gain comfort from the soft cloth. It was a habit she had become accustomed to. She could swear people were laughing now. Her eyes were shut tight. _

_Then she felt something on her hand, her eyes flew open. She craned her neck to see what it was. Through her hair strands, she could see the paw of her bear._

'_Len...'_

_Rin stared into his eyes. It was like they were sending her a message, telling her to be brave. That she could do it. She gave him a small smile. And took a deep breath._

"_K-Konnichiwa I am K-Kagamine, R-Rin... P-Please take care of me!"_

_She bowed in a 45 degree angle. The noise in the class went instantly quiet. Her outburst had shocked them. She had her fists clenched in determination and eyes alight with a special fire._

_The shock quickly died down, the class never had a student so…like her. The purple haired sensei pointed her to a seat and she walked to it. _

_The other students stared ahead, but a few looked her way. So far so good, she had managed to change her fate around for the moment._

"_So she's Oliver-kun and Lily-sempai's sister?"_

"_The sick one?"_

"_Isn't that ya know…weird...? It's pretty late for her to start school."_

"_Hmm… Maybe something's wrong with her."_

_Rin was thinking about Oliver and that she hadn't failed him. She didn't hear the whispers of her classmates. Her eyes were focused on the board. Rin didn't see the glares that everyone was giving her._

"_Something's definitely wrong with her…"_

_Len looked at the class through Rin's hair. She may not have noticed the tension but he could. He saw the way the children's faces had changed. He heard their whispers while Rin opened her mind to finally learning._

_His eyes narrowed as he watched the class. Little kids were so judgmental. First Impressions never went away._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_They were just like her family._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rin sat in a circle with books surrounding her. Her eyes focused on the scattered papers. She looked tired as she peered at them through the dull light.

"Just a little more I promise Len"

Next to her sat the teddy she spoke of. He leaned over her book undetected, trying to see what was so much more important than her birthday. _Their_ birthday. Rin rubbed her eyes, yawning lightly.

In some short time she had managed to learn how to read, write and speak properly. Though she still had slip ups every once in a while, she was almost as intelligent as her siblings. In fact, now she was studying for the VOCA (1) or Vocational Overall Competency Assessment.

It was an exam that would enable children to skip ahead grades. Both Rin's siblings had taken and passed the exam with high honors. Leon didn't think Rin was anywhere near the level of Lily or Oliver. He laughed when he saw Rin take the books into her room to study.

Rin wasn't trying to prove her father wrong. She actually loved studying. Rin would take the same exam as her siblings had, in a weeks. If she passed she would be moved up to Secondary School without the need to pass the entrance exam for it.

The idea of Rin passing that test, when she had only been in school a year and a half was outlandish to Lily. She refused to believe that Rin had that capability. But the rumors spreading through the school were upsetting her.

Students spoke of how Rin was so much smarter than Lily was when she was that age, boys talked about how beautiful Rin would grow up to be. Lily wouldn't stand for it. She wanted to stop Rin from surpassing her.

Yawning and stretching her arms in a cat-like way Rin finally snapped the book closed.

"Done!"

She gathered the books in a pile and shifted grinning at Len.

"Sorry for the late start, shall we celebrate now?"

Len's eyes sparkled in agreement. Rin went to the shelf to gather the items. As soon as she had set down the dishes, she unexpectedly jumped. She rose to her feet and went back to the books left on the floor. The bear stared at her in confusion, wanting to go over to her. He was not granted that much mobility though.

She flipped through a book, humming to herself. Page after page was turned as she stood in the same spot, occasionally shifting her weight to another foot. The dishes lay bare, empty of the traditional "cake".

The bear kept shifting his focus from girl to plate, a small frown appearing on his face. _Was studying really THAT important_? Len pouted wishing she would finish. After another moment Rin closed the book again.

With a muttered apology she returned to sit with the bear. Before long though she had remembered something else and had gone back to the book. Len watched her in confusion. _Why was it taking up so much of her time?_

The plates continued to remain empty as every time Rin would sit down she'd rush off to the book again. _What subject was she studying anyway?_

_History?_

_Math?_

_Language?_

Len tried to grab her attention to no avail. He just couldn't seem to move far. He flopped over, the soft sound causing Rin to look up.

"Oh Len... right sorry..."

She went over to him lifting him from the tea set and gave him a hug.

"I've been so distracted studying for this exam, I didn't mean to take so long." She gently stroked his soft yellow fur. "I promise. I'll play with you now."

Len's heterochromia eyes softened at her touch, almost closing in the bliss he felt through her warm hug. She pulled away all too soon.

"Right then, where were we? Oh right! Itadakimatsu!~"

* * *

Oliver passed Rin's slightly ajar door. He was on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. He ran a hand through his rumpled hair, pausing as he heard Rin speak.

He faced her door listening curiously. _What was she doing up at this time? _Oliver stepped closer to the door, holding his breath. The blonde girl had a tea set out and was talking to her bear. Oliver almost smiled at how cute the scene was.

Until the bears eyes shifted. _Wait...shifted?_ W_as that even possible? _Oliver had to stop himself from gasping. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Everything seemed normal.

'_I really should get back to sleep' _Oliver thought _'I must be seeing things.'_

Quickly Oliver retrieved what he had come for and left, throwing all his focus onto the glass in his hands so not to glance at Rin's room again. He shook his head as he ascended the stairs.

_Teddy bears couldn't move…Right?_

* * *

Light shined through the cracks in the door. Rin's head rested on her arm in an uncomfortable position. She shifted rubbing her eyes at the light as she opened them. She blinked groggily and looked around.

Her school books were opened around her. She had fallen asleep studying again. With a small yawn, Rin stretched and sat up. She began to put away her books when a smaller book fell from inside some pages.

It was a calendar. Rin instantly became interested in it. She picked it back up carefully and flipped through, reading the notes she had written. She had neatly organized and planned out her studying. As she turned the page to the correct date her expression grew shocked.

"Oh my gosh!"

Rin gasped almost yelling out in her surprise. She dropped her arm that held the planner and sprinted up. As Rin rushed about the room, Len peered at her from behind a pile of books.

'How could I forget such an important day?' Rin thought as she hurriedly gathered things. 'Was I _that_ caught up with studying?'

Rin knelt to push the books into a neat pile and paused.

'So much…that I barely played with Len'

She caught sight of her darling teddy and quickly scooped him into her arms.

"I'm sorry Len, I'll make it up to you. I promise, but we must go now"

She spoke kindly to him, her face full of sadness. Len's eyes seemed to mirror hers. With a fleeting look at the room, Rin pulled open her door and slipped into the hall. After she shut the door she turned nearly running into someone.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Rin froze seeing Lily. Her eyes widened and she clung to Len. Lily didn't seem to notice _who_ bumped into her. Rin didn't want her to know. Before her sister could turn, Rin managed to duck out of sight.

From her hiding place beneath the stairs, she saw Lily look around wildly. Finding no one there Lily merely huffed and stomped in the other direction. Rin raised her eyebrows wondering what had gotten into Lily. She didn't have much time however, and slipped out of the hiding place and out the front door.

* * *

A cold wind blew as Rin set the flowers on the ground in front of her.

"Marigolds Annie-Chan, your favorite"

She closed her eyes as the wind danced around her and the graveyard. Feeling as if her Grandmother was really present she smiled. Today was the anniversary of Sweet Ann's death. It was custom for Rin to visit her.

Gradually Rin sank to her knees and sat in front of the grave bearing her grandmothers name and epitaph. She began to tell her of what had happened since her last visit. She spoke of Len, bringing him forward to show off.

Len, (who had been there before) tilted his head in a sort-of formal bow. Rin branched off into other subjects every once in a while consulting Len, when she wasn't sure of something. She kept him in the conversation even though he was silent. Rin sighed and whispered.

"I wish you were here…"

"Don't we all?"

A new voice startled Rin, as she instinctively latched a hand onto Len's paw. His heterochromia eyes glanced over at the newcomer.

A girl, dressed very warmly with bright green hair that hung lower in the front and was cut short in the back, stood there. She had a sweet smile on her face, a look that astounded Rin.

"E-Eh?"

"Don't we all wish that they hadn't gone away~"

The warmness in the green hair girls smile, reminded Rin of Ann. She instantly melted into it. The girl had a light accent in her voice. Rin felt it made it all the more beautiful. Thinking about it, made Rin remember Ann's voice. Before she could stop herself she was crying.

The girl across from her, gasped.

"H-Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry"

Rin made to dry her tears as the girl closed the gap between them. Rin's eyes widened as two arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a comforting hug. A flash of memory of the way it looked when Miriam had hugged Oliver passed through Rin's mind.

Len tensed at the closeness of the other girl. He fell off Rin's shoulder into the snow with a soft thud. Rin and the girl drew back from the hug both glancing at the ground.

"LEN!"

Rin ducked to pick him up before the wetness could soil his fur. Whisking her hair behind an ear she shyly looked back at the girl. The greenete was smiling again but had an air of amusement. Rin flushed embarrassed.

The girl giggled "How cute!" Her smile grew as she held out a gloved hand. "May I see him?"

Rin shifted her gaze from Len to the girl's gloved hand and back to Len. She was uncertain if she should hand him over. Len was her precious stuffed bear. But the smile the girl wore, gave Rin comfort telling her it would be ok.

She held him out. Len realizing this attempted to struggle. His paw clung to Rin's for a second before he was pulled into the other girls grasp. Both girls smiled. The green one held the bear with care.

"He's very…unique" She held Len back to Rin, who took him into a sweet hug. "By the way my name is Gumi" she held out a hand again.

"I…I'm Rin, and this is Len" Rin answered staring at Gumi's hand before holding out hers to shake it.

The two girls stared at each other in mutual silence. But, it wasn't tense, instead it felt as if they had known each other forever and had just met after a long while. After a moment Gumi spoke.

"So who is it you're visiting?"

Rin's gaze flickered to the stone at the front of them. "My Grandmother"

"Ah, I bet you loved her very much"

Rin nodded. "Yeah!~" She snuggled into Len's fur "Are you visiting someone too?" Rin hadn't seen this particular girl before. It struck her as odd with the fact that they seemed the same age but hadn't crossed paths. Even in school.

"Yup! My _Mutti _(2) told me my Uncle was buried here, I've never met him but I thought that I should come visit while I was exploring the town"

"Oh are you not from around here?" Rin eyed Gumi's strange clothes. She wondered if the girl was a foreigner.

"I was born here, but I've been living in Germany since I was one. We've just moved back here because of Papa's job"

Rin listened to Gumi captivated. She liked the way that Gumi had explained things. Again, she was reminded of her grandmother. She closed her eyes reminiscing.

"Oh drat! I completely forgot! I have to help my parents unpack" Rin opened her eyes to see Gumi shaking her head ashamed. "Well it was very nice to meet you Rin," she held out a hand again. "I hope we can see each other again sometime."

"Yes" Rin agreed shaking her hand once more. Suddenly Gumi pulled her into another hug.

"Don't be sad anymore! She's in a better place! Beside if you feel sad remember you have her right here" Gumi tapped her own chest motioning to her heart.

Rin smiled and hugged Gumi back, feeling strange at the exchange. Gumi let go and rushed off waving.

"See you Rin!"

Rin waved back, blinking. As Gumi vanished from her sight she held her arms close to her remembering how warm the hug was. _How long had it been since she was shown any sort of affection?_

Rin sat down again, her thoughts positive and full of hope. Len stared up at the expression Rin had. Something bothered him about how happy the green haired girl had made Rin. Something he wasn't sure if he liked

Or not

* * *

Rin turned a page of her book focusing on the words written there. She was once again studying. After a day of visiting Ann and playing at the park, she had finally returned home, only to be sent back out into the cold by Lily who needed her to buy something again.

Rin was up late again and hadn't eaten because of it. Lily had given her almost no time to study, but she wouldn't let that stop her. Len sat beside Rin pouting at her interest in the books.

His heterochromia eyes looked to the door. Some sound could be heard from the other side of it. Len wanted to investigate, but as he was only a teddy he couldn't move...far.

He glanced longingly at his distracted owner. Wishing to be able to get her attention. Another noise from the door diverted his concentration. He looked once again to it. He could see a rough outline of something... or someone through the thin paper.

Rin didn't seem to take notice too focused on her schoolwork. Again Len found himself wanting to move but being unable. Len watched the door trying to figure out who was behind it. A shuffle, a cackling snicker, a shift of something, another quiet chuckle.

Len's eyes narrowed recognizing the laugh. _Why was Lily outside Rin's door...at this time?_ He tried to move an arm, wondering how he had managed it before. _Was Lily going to do something to Rin again?_ Len really didn't like the idea.

His arm twitched, his two-colored eyes focused on it, willing it to move more. He thought hard.

"_Rin...I want to help Rin"_

His arm twitched again. He peered at Rin, hoping she hadn't seen. She was immersed in her studying. Another noise at the door made him go back to his task. He had done it before, moved that is. Len tried to remember what it was that enabled him to.

Lily was speaking outside. There was a soft clink of something metal. Len listened still unable to understand what Lily was doing. His arm twitched more as he continued to try.

"_Rin... I won't let her hurt you"_

He saw only the door now. It was a goal to reach. His leg began to shake. He focused trying to pull it forward.

"_Rin I want to..."_

He could feel himself moving. _Was he really doing it? Or was it his imagination? _Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts, and concentration.

Len lost balance falling onto the floor near the door. He hadn't realized he had managed to get so far. Muffled voices came from close by him. He lay on the ground sulking at his missed chance.

After a moment the voices stopped, Lily had walked away. The other person stood still for a moment before putting a hand on the door. Len's eyes gazed upward as he saw Oliver's profile. The boy peered into the room, smiling softly at his sister then made to close the door.

He jumped catching sight of the bear on the ground. Oliver bit his lip to keep from making a noise that could disrupt Rin. A sweat drop formed at his brow as he recalled seeing the bear _move_ before.

A few seconds later, he backed up muttering to himself and retreated. Len watched him go, trying to remain as still as possible. Then he looked at the floor where a silver lock lay.

The thought clicked in his mind

Lily had been trying to lock Rin in her room.

* * *

It was now a day before Rin's big test. Rin had studied her best and was confident she would pass. Lily glared at the girl who was humming across the room. Their parents were working and Oliver had made dinner.

Lily poked at hers. Rin smiled as she ate her portion. According to Oliver, he had made _too much_. Lily however, was convinced he had taken the side of the _monster_.

Feeling disgusted Lily pushed her bowl away from her and stood up. Oliver looked at her with a questioning green eye. She tossed her hair ignoring him and walked from the room. Oliver stood there wondering what was wrong.

Lily entered the hall grabbing a jacket and bundling up for the cold, she then reached down to snatch her shoes. She came up with nothing, confused she looked around the area. They were nowhere in sight. With a frustrated sigh she turned from the spot to look upstairs.

Perhaps she had left them in her room. She nearly stomped through the hall, forgetting to act like a lady, when she tripped over something. Grumbling and swearing under her breath she sat up.

Lily viciously searched for what had caused her fall. She saw to her surprise, her shoes. She picked them up with a peculiar expression, and pulled them on. As she stood she realized where she was.

Rin's room

Right outside the door to the _monster lair_. She chuckled to herself as she thought of the insult. Her focus was more on the strangeness of the situation. She had never once misplaced something. In fact, she would never go near _that place_ without a reason.

_So why would her gorgeous, in-style shoes, be there?_ Her eyes narrowed as she gnashed her teeth.

"That little...two can play at that game"

Lily pushed open the door, happy that the kitchen was not in direct sight of it. She walked into the room her eyes sweeping it for the teddy her sister loved so much. Unable to find it she discerned that it must be with the girl.

With an angry huff she crossed her arms. _What else could she take then? _Lily was getting very upset now as she tried to think of a clever way to fight back. Something she had never done before. Giving the room one more look she found her answer.

Her lips curved into a sickening grin. She almost laughed if it weren't for the fact she had to remain quiet. From the doorway two different colored orbs watched her.

* * *

Rin pulled open the door to her room after parting with her brother who had gone to his own room. She was ready to return to some last minute studying, and then get a good rest before the test.

After so many all-nighters she really needed proper sleep. As she entered she noticed Len sitting on the bed where she had left him earlier. A smile broke onto her face and she plopped down next to him.

"Hey Len"

She brought up a hand and gave his head a pat. Len curled into the gesture.

"My big test is tomorrow," she went on "I'm just a little nervous, but with all the studying I've done. I think…just maybe I can do this. Do you think so?" She lifted him smiling more.

Len stared back at her, his expression unreadable. She reached up and poked his nose.

"Aww How cute!~ Len is so adorable~"

Len was lucky he was a bear, or he might have blushed at the comment.

"Gumi was right" Rin hugged him again, and looked around. "Eh? That's strange"

Rin sat up straight and scrutinized the area.

"My textbooks are gone?" She questioned setting Len down and leaning forward. Her eyes widened "Oh my gosh!" She jumped up, Len tumbling in the process.

Rin's gaze darted around the room searching. The study material was nowhere in sight. Suddenly Rin found her confidence faltering. She dashed around the room in a frenzy, lifting things and tossing others, trying to find the books.

Her hunt was in vain. The books were gone. Poof! Just like that. Rin sunk to her knees, defeated. She grew nervous as she tried to remember what was in the books. Her hands found their way to her face where she dug her nails into her skin, not enough to hurt herself, though it did leave marks.

Len watched from the bed startled. He fought with his thoughts. S_hould he go over to her? Could he even go that far? What would she think? Would she be scared? _Len continued to debate.

Rin shook with silent fear, worry, and anxiety. She no longer felt ready for the test. Her father's taunts washed over her. She knew he felt she couldn't pass the test. She didn't want to disappoint him.

"_Rin..."_

The girl jumped at the sound of her name and flipped around, but no one was there. She blinked her vision hazy with tears. The voice didn't repeat but she saw Len on the ground next to her.

In an instant she threw her arms around him nestling her face in his fur. Len's eyes flashed to her, worriedly. The action gave her comfort and calmed her down.

After a moment she wiped away the last remaining of her tears.

"I'm sorry for freaking out like that Len" She frowned lightly. "I really shouldn't have allowed myself to panic"

'_Of course' _she told herself _'It's not like I'm completely hopeless. I've studied all this time. It's all in my mind. I just need to focus.'_

"I can do this!"

She tapped her head with two fingers showing her regained confidence to Len. She gave him a determined grin. Already the information was flowing back into her head, as if it had just been hidden when she was worried.

"Thanks Len!~"

Rin hugged her bear once more, bumping her fist against his paw. From the doorway Lily watched the scene, her face contorted in anger.

'_WHAT! SHE'S STILL THAT CONVINCED SHE'LL PASS'_

Lily glared darkly at the door and turned her hair a cape of blonde. She marched to a closet and threw it open. Along the top shelf was Rin's missing book. Lily pulled them down without a care for them, ready to do the worst.

Her mind spun, weaving ideas of what she would do. She wanted something more sadistic than anything she had ever done before. She walked into the sitting room, as Oliver was coming down the stairs.

He had a phone pressed to his ear and a concerned face. He was speaking rapidly, and breathlessly.

"No you can't come home now! There's a blizzard you could get hurt!"

Lily listened to his one-way conversation, catching onto what was going on.

"Mother please! Just stay at the office"

Oliver was begging their parents not to drive in a snow storm.

'_A snow storm?'_

Lily went to the window and pulled the curtain back revealing the disaster occurring outside. Her eyes dropped to the books in her grasp and she snickered. Placing the books on the window sill, she heaved the window open. Ice particles fell, and a cold breeze blew in.

Oliver put down the phone feeling dejected and looked up as the wind hit him. He ran over to Lily.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Lily tossed the last book into the blizzard as Oliver tried to shut the window in an attempt to block out the cold.

"Don't be stupid! You could get sick!"

Lily just smiled making Oliver step back in surprise.

"Aww how sweet, still care so much Ollie?"

She turned her back on him and walked out. Oliver blinked and went back to struggling with the window.

* * *

Rin stretched ready for bed and for the big test tomorrow. She slid open her door noticing automatically the hall light was still on. She wondered vaguely why. Stepping into the hall, she peered around the stairwell into the sitting room.

Oliver was sleeping on a chair, a phone hanging limply from his hand. He didn't look too comfortable. Spotting a blanket on another piece of furniture, Rin quickly grabbed it and placed it over her brother.

She smiled fondly and turned, holding Len by a paw. She was about to return to her room when she noticed a draft. The curtains were creasing and un-creasing as if being blown. She tilted her head to the side and went to investigate.

Drawing closer to the window she saw that it was open a crack. She placed Len carefully on the sill in order to push the window shut. It was more effort than she expected. As she continued, she noticed a sleeve of paper lying flat against the window. On a closer look, she gasped.

It was a page from one of her textbooks. She gawked at it through the glass.

'_Why is it outside?'_ she wondered, frozen from both shock and cold.

Squinting she saw more papers scattered on the snow-covered ground. Additional papers were being tossed by the storm. Rin pressed her face into the glass and spotted the source. All her books were carelessly scattered in the snow.

Without a second thought, Rin spun around and dashed into the hall. Len stared at her from the window. Rin pulled open the front door, shivering with the blast of frost that sprung into the house.

Len gaped as he saw the girl appear outside the window, tottering. She fell multiple times as she tried to get to her destination. He placed a paw against the glass with a terrified expression. Rin began coughing, her face red, yet still she wouldn't give up.

Len was horrified, wishing his mobility granted him the ability to lift the window or perhaps pull open the door. _What was the point of being able to move if you couldn't help the one you cared about?_

The padded material slipped helplessly against the glass. Rin collapsed again taking longer to stand than in her previous attempts. Oliver stirred from behind Len. His red eye flickered to almost match the other.

"_RIN!"_

He wanted so bad to help her, he cursed his inability. Finally the girl stood up again and managed to reach the books. She gathered them in her arms exhausted. Len could actually feel the temperature of outside from the crack in the window.

He watched her, his stare unwavering. She had a look of triumph as she turned with the books the wind no longer trying to knock her over. She walked unsteadily, but still able to stay on her two feet. She looked incredibly weak.

Standing in the corner of the sill, Len watched as she staggered up to the front of the mansion. Two bright lights could be seen, making her stop dead. The lights faded to a light glow. Two slams indicated that Leon and Miriam had gotten home safely.

Rin clutched her books coughing, as her parents began to walk up the sidewalk. Leon noticed Rin standing by the doorway as he stepped into Lens view. He looked down at the books in his daughters hands, and in a quick motion had her and the books sprawled in the snowy banks.

Len's eyes widened as Miriam walked past into the confines of their home. Len hit the glass, his eyes flaring.

"_How dare they!"_

He wanted to go to Rin now more than ever. The said girl still lay in the snow as her parents entered the house behind Len. The second the door closed Oliver woke with a start. Seeing his parents he jumped up. Len kept watching Rin, urging her in silence to get up.

Oliver received a hug from each of his parents who had gone off to bed. Len remained by the window staring at Rin's unmoving form.

"_Please Someone! If you can hear me, Please let Rin get up. Please let her be safe"_

Oliver turned to fold up the blanket he had found wrapped around him, and saw the teddy in the window. Oliver gulped in air, the bear was standing. Standing and not held up by anything. He rubbed his eyes furiously daring the sight to not be real.

Oliver took another look. It was still in the same position. He wanted to back away slowly and run to his room, but something was odd about the situation (more so than a bear standing on its own). Rin wasn't there.

He made an involuntary noise, and he swore the bear looked at him. He gulped as he stared at the piercing red-blue eyes. But, the bear had looked away its gaze out the window. Oliver became curious as he took a step closer.

He continued wondering why he was going near the bear when he wanted to flee. Obviously he had no control over his limbs. _Something_ told him he _needed _to see what was out there. He was only an inch from the glass now. He lifted a hand to his mouth his eyes wide, as he saw the form buried in the snow.

* * *

Rin laid on her futon her face red. She was shivering but sweating, with a cloth on her head. The books she rescued lay in a soggy mess to one side of her. Rin breathed unevenly turning from side to side. Len sat on her left propped up against a pillow.

He thought back to what had happened. Oliver, seeing her in the storm had quickly rushed out to get her, doing what Len couldn't. He carried her into the house and brought her to her room. Len watched as the boy worked through a number of caring methods Len had only seen on TV.

Oliver had been called away by his parents and had yet to return, so Len had decided to go to Rin. He patted her head which seemed to calm her. Len's eyes flickered sadly as he viewed her feverish form. He wanted to help her, make her all better. He wanted the torment she had to go through to stop.

He hated that he had no way to help her. He wanted to cut off his face and become something else. Someone who could be all she needed. But he was only a teddy bear. He tugged at his head making the fur there fluff more than natural. It gave him the appearance of having bangs.

Rin made a noise beside him. He dropped his arm looking at her. She was mumbling. Rolling onto his stomach he leaned closer to her listening.

"-en...Len..."

_His name? She was saying his name?_

'_Don't push yourself Rin' _he thought a smile painting his face.

She smiled back as if sensing his, and he lay himself down next to her, snuggled in her warmth. He remained there until the next time she woke up.

* * *

Rin stood by the giant board hidden in the crowd of children. She frowned as she searched for her name among the thousands. She knew she had failed her exam. No one could pass when they didn't even show up to take her exam.

She had mentally scolded herself for pushing herself so hard. She just wanted to make Leon proud, maybe gain her mother's attention. She failed when she had caught a cold from the blizzard. Rin still didn't know why her books were outside. She couldn't recall bringing them out.

She was sad that she had been too sick to take it. Rin spotted her name on the class schedule for the coming school term. She lifted Len to see as she pointed at it. As she looked up and down the list she saw that she was in the same class with most of the same people as the previous year. Her frown turned into a smile.

"Maybe it won't be too bad to not be in a higher grade like my siblings. I'd do better making friends with kids my age. Right Len?" She asked thinking positively.

Len stared at the board, hidden in her hair again. He didn't know what it was but could figure it out from her words. Her eyes met his, and she smiled again. The power in it made him want to smile.

Rin's smile was such a beautiful sight. Len wanted her to smile forever. In a childishly selfish way he wanted to be the one to make her smile.

"Hey! We're in the same class!"

A familiar voice made both Rin and Len turn. The green haired girl Gumi stood just behind them waving. She pointed at the board again as Rin waved back. Rin turned glancing at the names.

_**Gumi Megpoid**_

She spotted directly under hers. A huge grin broke out onto her face and she flipped around running with glee to Gumi. The two linked hands jumping up and down in a circle, cheering. Len clung to Rin's shoulder in fear of falling.

Rin was going to have a much better school year indeed.

"I can't believe you're in my school"

"Yeah I just moved to Crypton Street" (3)

"C-Crypton Street?!" Rin stumbled over the words.

"Is that a problem?"

"No not at all just that…that's where I live."

Gumi gasped. "Really! So that mansion is yours?!"

"My father's yes…" Rin tugged a piece of hair shyly.

"Wow…" She suddenly grinned "That makes us neighbors!"

The two embraced again giggling.

"We're gonna have sooo much fun!" Gumi exclaimed.

Rin nodded excitedly agreeing. Len watched from her shoulder his eyes dulling. Seeing her so happy with someone else, was like a nail to his heart. His red eye flickered to blue once, then back to red.

He didn't want it.

Rin was _his._

.

.

.

* * *

**I feel like this chapter wasn't as good as the others. Seemed filler-like...If you agree, I'm sorry! Meh…I had slight writers block. Dx I'll try to do better next time even if it means a later update.**

**Review Replies**

**Imonz (Guest)-san: Here is the update! Thankyuu for your read and review**

**Len-chibi-san: Thankyuu for you review. You love the fic? Eh heh thankyuu. . Very sad? You cried? Aww I feel I should say I'm sorry. Bye bye!**

**Mitsu-San: Who you really are?** **Well that made me curious. I don't normally have much time except to upload a chapter. But I had to see. Because I was curious. And…I nearly killed my friend's eardrums when I found out. OMG :O THANKYUU For your reviewing and reading! I'm so happy HAPPY you like it!**

**Yes Oliver is the only kind one. Things are nice for Rin… now. Indeed thankyuu for read and review! ^W^**

**Angel (Guest):** **Thankyuu to the love of last chapter, and I hope this chapter was exciting as you were thinking. Yes it is very good Oliver is nice. Thankyuu for reading and reviewing: D**

**AliasStars-san: I love the way you perceive Len. "Adorable yet insanely creepy" It's so right! Yes Oliver spoke and Rin is in school. Here's the update!**

**Imonz (Guest)-san: Here! Is the update! I responded to you twice in this chapter XD**

**And Thankyuu for reading, following and/Or favoriting ****leeboip-dub, Len-chibi, AliasStars****, TheRealKittyGalore,** **Retorica-san, and anyone else who read!**

**Footnotes**

**VOCA-**** Vocational Overall Competency Assessment – A totally made up name for a test Rin would be taking to skip school years. I used VOCA from VOCALOID not very creative :'D**

**Mutti- Mother in German, Gumi is German. Why? idk xD**

**Crypton Street: because I wanted to include Crypton and Yamaha.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me. I'm new to this**

**Review please! Please! PLEASE**

**Thankyuu**

**From now on chapters will be dedicated to someone who answers the questions at the bottom~!**

**P.S. Slowly I'm introducing other Vocaloids. Who are the three introduced here?**

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


	7. Chapter 7: Abstract Nonsense

**SUP?~ It's MoNoChRoMaDdiCt! ^^ Thankyuu to all my wonderful readers, reviewers and favoriters! :D Review reply is after chapter. PLEASE feel free to answer the question at the end! **

**From now on chapters will be dedicated to someone who answers the questions at the bottom!**

**This chapter is dedicated to~ ****RadiantCherryBlossom**

**Answer to last chapter questions: Miku, Luka, and Gakupo **

**Gumi was also an answer**

**Disclaimer: check other chapters.**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Abstract Nonsense (1)**

_The adults clapped and cheered as another girl joined the rest on stage. The girl brandished her award waving excitedly at her parents, who beamed back. She then turned and walked to the left side of the stage to sit with her classmates._

_The girl's long, bright red hair swished out behind her as she walked her ahoge (2) bouncing with each step, to the group of chairs. She took her seat and looked up expectantly at the mass of people. The man at the front of the stage held another plaque out to the pink haired student body president._

_She took it with a smile and read off the next name. The crowd erupted into cheers as the student began walking up to the stage. He took his award bowing and shaking hands with both headmaster and class president. _

_After he had sat down next to the red haired girl the man on center stage held up another award. His eyes scanned it briefly before handing it over to Luka._

_She read the name out then looked up. Everyone was silent, not a sound made. No one had pushed back their chair to stand up. The headmaster lifted his head then glanced at Luka._

_She repeated the name, as everyone listening started to look for the called person. The headmaster scrutinized the people and Luka repeated the name again louder. In a row near the back the green haired girl gave a light push to the blonde's shoulder._

"_Come come Rin-Chan go up there!"_

_Gumi urged her friend to stand up. Rin looked at her with shocked eyes. She then glanced up at the front where Luka was speaking with the headmaster in a whisper. Rin gulped seeing how far it was to walk. She was just a little scared._

_With a grin from Gumi, she finally stood. Her chair scratched against the tiled floor and she walked to the stage quietly keeping her head down. No one clapped as she approached the stage. Her small footsteps echoed loudly throughout the quiet auditorium gaining the audience's attention._

_Rin stepped closer to Luka and the headmaster. The crowd was staring in silence. At first Luka didn't notice the blonde haired girl, after a moment she finally spotted her._

"_Kagamine Rin?"_

_She jumped at the sudden mention of her name, though Luka had been calling it recently._

"_H-Hai"_

_Luka's stern face broke into a smile as she held out the plaque._

"_Kagamine Rin. You have won the TTB (3) Award For Tokyo's Top Beginner! This award is only given out for students who achieve above all others. The last time this was given was in the year of 1989. I am happy to present you with this award for your hard work and extreme talent you have surpassed all others in your generation. Congratulations"_

_Rin blinked at her taking in the words. A soft blush crossed her cheeks as she looked out into the multitude which had exploded into cheers. She walked in a daze shaking hands with the headmaster and Luka, staring at the plaque in awe._

_Nearly everyone was clapping, Gumi cheering above the others. Rin stood confused looking out into the crowd. She lifted a hand to her neck shifting her hair to allow Len to see. She could have sworn he had smiled at her._

_Suddenly feeling elated she smiled and bowed to her classmates, and people in the audience, as if it had been them who had gotten her the award. She finally turned away and walked to the seats behind her where the red haired girl was waiting with a smile._

_As the cheering finally died down no one saw a lone girl walk off stage and out of the auditorium in a huff. Lily slammed the door glaring at the awards in her hands which she threw onto the floor._

"_How dare she?!"_

_Lily grumbled to herself, pulling at her long white-blonde hair. When she was younger she didn't have the opportunity to win that particular award, and now without even trying her sister had. Lily was furious, and raging with jealousy. _

_Lily knelt to pick up the pieces of her destroyed certificates. She lifted a portion of glass twirling it around her fingertips. She stood and looked through the window to the auditorium where the kids on stage were having one final bow. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at her younger sister._

_She would never let her surpass her, and yet somehow she had. Lily knew rumors would start, she WOULDN'T have it! She wanted to tear that girl's award apart._

_No…_

_Lily looked at the glass shard in her hand._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She wanted to tear Rin apart_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"_**Once we've  
each grown out an extravagant flower,  
let's meet again here.**_

_**No matter how hard it hurts me.  
I'll never say good bye.  
Your presence will always linger in my heart.  
...wanna see your smile again."**_ (4)

The children finished their song, standing in a row. The audience clapped as the ceremony ended. The students dispersed into the crowd. Excitedly they joined their parents or friends flaunting their newly awarded diplomas.

The students had just graduated from Elementary School. Amongst the throng a blonde girl stood without anyone near her. Her parents hadn't come to the ceremony. Any child would have been saddened by the concept but Rin was not.

Instead she smiled at her accomplishment, her mind open to wonder. She had a lot of fun at her graduation ceremony, and was excited for the next step. Middle School.

Rin played with the ribbon adorning the paper she held.

"Isn't it amazing Len? Junior-High to think I could ever get that far"

Len peered over her shoulder, a little uncomfortable. Her hair had grown a lot in the years since they had been together. She still wore the white ribbon, which Len had guessed was of dire importance to her, probably holding some sentimental value. The tips of her locks tickled his fur.

As if she had sensed the change in Len, Rin pulled him off her shoulder and gave him a better view of her diploma. Len felt her warm embrace as her arms closed around him. He wondered vaguely why he could feel when he was only made of cloth and stuffing. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"RIN-CHAN!"

Rin flipped around to the voice and a smile lit up her features.

"Gumi-Chan!~"

She waved as the green haired girl ran from the building they had all just met in. Len tensed in Rin's grasp. He remembered all too well every encounter with this girl had resulted in him being taken from Rin's affectionate hold.

The two girls hugged as Len knew they would. When they parted Gumi began a conversation.

"So Rin-Chan what school are you going to? Something great I suppose with grades like yours"

"Oh, Yamaha Junior High" Rin smiled

"What? But that's just an average school, why not try for something like Seiyjou Academy?"(5)

Rin's eyes widened, "S-Should I not go to Yamaha? I-I thought I was supposed to, that's what I was told!" She looked worriedly at her friend. She had thought it was the obvious answer as she had gone to Yamaha for Grade School.

Gumi laughed at Rin's reaction. "Eh heh you can go to whatever school you want Rin-Chan" Gumi wondered who had the influence over Rin to demand which school she went to. She found Rin's surprise adorable.

"Really?!"

Gumi chuckled, "Of course! It's your choice, but Hey I'll be going to Yamaha also so we still get to be together"

"That's wonderful~"

Rin's unease faded and she brightened at her green-haired friend's words. Gumi smiled too overcome by the power in Rin's.

"Yeah we'll have tons of fun together! Just like we always have. Junior High will be amazing!"

Rin agreed and the two girls high fived. Len stared around, knowing from experience.

Nothing would ever be like before.

* * *

Rin sat on a bench. She was out in the town having done some shopping for Lily. A bag sat next to her. Rin gently pulled a needle through a tear on Len. He had gotten it in an encounter with her father the night before.

"How'd that happen?"

Gumi stood in front of her. They had met earlier in the town and decided to walk home together. Gumi looked down sadly at the scene.

Rin took a moment to answer "I was careless..."

Gumi raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to ask another question but a few voices from behind her interrupted them.

"Megpoid-san!"

"Gumi!"

"Gumi-Chan!"

Gumi looked up and grinned at the approaching group. Three girls ran up and stopped to catch their breath. Rin put away her needle and thread and held up Len to inspect him.

Gumi was chatting with the girls amiably. Rin titled her head seeing them, as did Len. Gumi perked up and flipped around to face Rin. She motioned to the other girls.

"Rin-Chan! Let me introduce you to my friends"

Rin looked up with interest on her face. The three girls walked up to her. The one with long teal hair, Rin recognized as a girl who had been in her class previously.

"Hello, I'm Hatsune Miku" she tossed a teal twintail as she spoke. Everything about the girl was teal, from her purse, to her dress, to her shoes and of course her hair.

The next girl stepped up before Rin could speak. She had one pony tail on the side of her head. Her hair was golden, and just a few shades darker than Rin's. She seemed occupied by a yellow object in her hands but was completely aware of her surroundings.

"Akita Neru, 13, 5'1" she spoke without looking up from the phone. She was taller than Rin by almost a foot. Rin ducked behind the bear in her arms feeling edgy.

"Aww, she's so cute"

The last girl stepped up, her soft red hair was so bright, it made Rin think of cherries. A piece of hair stood up in the middle of her head like it was alive. Rin was taken by the friendly smile the girl had.

"I'm Miki, Furukawa Miki" she held out a hand to Rin, her fingertips were inches from Len. His fur stood on end as he desperately clung to Rin.

"I-I I'm" Rin squeaked nervously, overjoyed but terribly nervous at meeting three people at once.

"Kagamine Rin, youngest daughter of the renowned Kagamine family. 13? No 12, 4' 2" Neru lifted her eyes from the phone screen to peer at Rin incredulously as if to see if her information was true. "Really? That's rather short" she said bluntly.

Rin wrapped her arms tighter around Len, embarrassed. Gumi stepped forward and pulled Neru back and gently placed her hands over Rin.

"It's okay Rin-Chan, Neru's just a bit brusque with her words. Family thing eh heh. Don't worry"

Rin lifted her head, her eyes confused. "I-It's alright, It's very nice to meet you all" She gave them a dazzling smile and a polite bow.

Miku jumped in place. "May I call you Rin-Chan?"

"Oh uhm y-yes" Rin giggled lightly becoming more at peace with the group.

"Great! Ne, Rin-Chan would you like to join us for some ice-cream?"

Rin looked at Gumi her eyes wide and confused.

"P-Pardon?"

"Ice-cream!" Miku repeated. "They have a lot of flavors but personally my favorite is leek. Leeks just make everything taste better."

Rin's eyes widened more. She wasn't sure what a leek was and how it made things taste better. She pointed at herself blinking.

"Uhm I m-me?"

"She's so shy it's adorable" Miki said with a light laugh.

"Yes you, we can all hang out together" She held out a hand and the others except Neru smiled beckoning her.

"C'mon Rin-Chan, let's go, It's what friends do after all"

"F-Friends?"

Rin nearly gasped. As far as she knew her only friends were Gumi and of course Len. The idea of having more, was hugely exciting for her.

"Of course!" Miki held out her hand to Rin as well. Rin glanced at Gumi who nodded. Rin smiled and lifted a hand from Len's fur. His red eye flickered as her watched her place it in the palm of one of the girls.

She slipped Len onto her shoulder with her other hand and Miku grabbed it shortly after. Together the two girls lifted Rin off the bench and the whole group ran off together.

Len stared at the smile on Rin's face, his eye sparking, and switching from red to blue repeatedly. Even though none of them had physically or mentally hurt Rin they were all a threat.

With every new friend, she grew further from him.

* * *

The students stood on the left side of the class room waiting to be seated by their homeroom teacher. They weren't sure what kind of Sensei(6) they would get. If it would be male or female, they didn't know.

They remained as quiet as young teenagers could be, which wasn't very quiet at all. Finally the door slid open and their Sensei walked in. He walked to the front of the class and wrote his name on the board. The students watched him trying to figure out what kind of person he was.

He was tall, with tannish hair and glasses, he looked scholarly but fairly young, and very attractive. A few of the girls were quietly whispering to each other. He placed down the chalk and turned to face the students.

"You will now be seated, when I call your name sit where you are instructed" He paused to open a black book he was holding. Then he began to call out names. The students complied, afraid to anger the quiet Sensei.

"Hatsune Miku"

Rin watched as a friend she had made over the summer stepped up to take the seat she was instructed to. He was arranging them in an alphabetical order starting from the front row and going down to the back then restarting at the front. The tan haired Sensei continued calling the students by last name, H, I, J and then came to K.

"Kagamine Rin"

Rin didn't hear her name at first. She was too absorbed in the fact that Gumi was no longer in her class. She remembered Gumi saying she'd find some way for them to still hang out. She smiled at the thought when she realized she had been called.

"Kagamine-San? Are you here?"

"S-Sorry" Her head popped up and she apologized. Surprisingly her Sensei grinned.

"No worries, please take your seat"

His smile warmed her and she did as she was told. She was in Miku's row but at the far back of the room. From her chair it made the room appear larger to her. It was unlike her grade school. There the classrooms were much smaller.

Feeling slightly dizzy Rin reached up to grasp Len's arm as she normally would. Except this time

"Hey are you alright?"

Rin looked up and saw red hair.

"F-Furukawa-san!"

"Please just Miki"

Rin nodded "Miki-san" she confirmed.

"What's wrong Rin-san you seem hurt?"

"Just a tad nervous eh heh" Rin shifted in her seat to better face Miki.

"It's alright. A new school can do that, especially when sitting all the way back here. We'll be fine though. We can take it all together" She smiled extending a hand

"Y-yeah~" Rin dropped the hand that was inches from Len's paw and reached out to clasp it in Miki's.

* * *

The bell rang to end the class. They had determined that the Sensei was indeed a very good one. He smiled a lot and had a caring tone. He explained things to the students in such a way that each one had understood. Everyone was bound to succeed in his class.

Rin stayed in her chair a little longer. She was happy that things we're going so well. Soon she would meet Gumi for lunch. Miki had already left lost in the crowd of students eager to go to the cafeteria. Their Sensei was talking to a few girls up front.

Rin stood lifting her books in her arms. She almost dropped them alarmed by their weight. Struggling, she weakly began to walk to the front of the class. As she passed the students she felt something under her foot and tripped.

The books flew into the air, free pages fluttered around her as she crashed down. She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared herself for the impact.

But she never felt it. Confused, Rin fluttered her eyes open and promptly gasped in surprise. She hadn't hit the floor because she was in someone's arms, the Sensei's. Rin blinked and dropped her eyes to the floor where her papers were scattered.

She then turned her focus on the person holding her. Her face flushed at his closeness.

"Kagamine-Chan? You alright?" Sensei said giving her a sparkling smile.

"H-h-Hai!"

Rin responded stuttering slightly. The soles of her shoes tapped onto the ground as he placed her down. Sensei then knelt to pick up her misplaced items as Rin dusted off her uniform. Through the strands of her fallen bangs she spotted some girls in front of her.

She lifted her head to find her books neatly piled held by her smiling Sensei. She took them blinking and thanked him for his kindness.

"Anytime Kagamine-Chan, I wouldn't want one of my cute students to be hurt."

'_Cute?'_

Rin kept silent unsure how to answer. She took her books and bowed politely. Sensei bowed back and left the classroom. Rin left the room shortly after a great deal happier than she was before.

What she didn't know was she dropped something else when she fell. The four remaining girls stood in a circle. One bent and lifted something with an evil smirk.

"Bringing such a thing to school, at our age"

"How childish"

"Very"

The four giggled hauntingly. The leader spoke up.

"Let's teach her a lesson about growing up"

They turned their hair swishing in unison and stepped out of the room. Len was trapped in their grasp.

* * *

Rin returned from lunch with Gumi, Miku, and Neru, practically skipping to her class. It was an art class and Rin was extremely interested. She was found to be very talented in the particular subject, though she didn't believe so.

She skipped along the emptying hallway, humming to herself. She entered the classroom and joined Miki at a table. Miki was engrossed in a painting project. She did so with precision and grace. Rin was amazed by her work and decided to paint a polymer clay bear.

She painted it yellow, with a cerulean eye. She searched for the red but couldn't find any, so she settled with painting the other one cerulean as well. She smiled as she admired it and moved her hair to show the replica to her bear.

Her hand closed over nothing. Rin's eyes opened wide as she lifted her other hand and began to feel around her neck. She couldn't find him. A wave of panic started to wash over her.

She stood and began looking around her. The chair, the table, the floor. Len was near neither.

"Lost something?"

Rin looked up to her red haired friend. Miki wore a concerned expression as she starred at Rin.

"Y-Yeah, my teddy bear"

Miki raised her eyebrows. "Teddy bear? You mean this one?" she lifted the drying craft.

"N-no" Rin's voice was shaking with worry her eyes darting around the room as if Len would suddenly appear somewhere. "I mean, Len my stuffed bear."

Miki's eyebrows rose even higher. "Stuffed...bear?" she echoed.

Rin nodded. "Yes... He's very important to me I take him everywhere." Her eyes widened as she remembered her earlier fall. Jumping up she ran to the front of the room.

"Excuse me, I left something in my other classroom may I go get it?"

The art instructor looked up and nodded informing her that the class was almost over anyways. Rin ran back to Miki who still held the polymer figure.

"I'm gonna go look in the last class, maybe Sensei saw it"

'_He's so nice after all'_

"Alright Rin-san I'll keep a look out here"

"Thanks so much Miki-san" Rin smiled and dashed out.

Miki tilted her head as she watched Rin leave. Another student passed her bumping into her elbow. Her red stained fingers fumbled and the acrylic smashed into pieces on the floor.

"Oh dear... such a mess" she whispered kneeling down.

* * *

Rin arrived empty handed to the art class. She had searched her entire homeroom for Len and still hadn't found him. She sighed hoping Miki had better luck.

In the art room, she noticed that mostly everyone had left. She walked to her seat to clean up her mess when she spotted Miki sitting on the ground under the desk.

"MIKI-SAN! Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry Rin-san.."

"Eh? Why?"

Rin walked closer as Miki held up red paint stained hands. In them was the broken pieces of the polymer bear. Rin gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I know it was important to you..."

"Miki-san, are you bleeding?" Rin asked concerned only for the red haired girl.

Miki blinked as Rin took hold of her hand checking it for any cut. Miki smiled faintly, but it changed to confusion. Rin soon realized the red was not blood but paint.

"Rin-san…your bear"

"It's okay it was only a craft, the important thing is that you're ok"

Miki shook her head as Rin dropped her hands. "No I mean…"

She lifted a finger and pointed. Rin turned to where Miki was directing. She took a step forward curiously. Rin could hear Miki stand and follow behind her. Rin continued to walk to the corner of the room.

She passed tables neatly stacked with paint bottles, and a sink with a counter. Rin passed it, her fingers lightly sliding across the still-wet sink. Her heart beat fast, she could tell that something was amiss. Whatever was in that corner, she wasn't going to be happy about.

Still she kept going. She turned around the corner.

'_So that's where all the red paint went…'_

Rin glanced towards Miki who kept pointing. Rin faced the mess that had somehow been missed and took a closer look. Miki's words washed over her

"_Rin-san…your bear"_

Rin's face blanched as she realized what was covered in all the red paint in the classroom. Her precious teddy lay in the middle of the paint mess, trapped under a discarded paint can. She shook as she stared at what had become of him.

'_Len! No Len!'_

Miki tried to grab Rin's arm as she dropped to her knees in front of her soiled bear. She was horrified. _Why did this happen? Is it because I left him here? Is it because I'm a bad person? Is Daddy right?_

Thoughts flew through her head like a raging storm, she didn't even notice she had started shaking. She didn't feel the tears streaming down her face. Rin didn't know what to do, she had never seen this happen before. He had been torn but never this.

She cried forgetting all else but Len and herself. She knocked the can off him and pulled him close to her. Len stared up at her agonized at her expression.

Rin's tears splashed all over the bear's fur, he wished he could comfort her. By anything

"_Kind words"_

"_Warm hugs"_

"_Sweet smiles"_

But he knew he couldn't do that_. He couldn't do anything. _Len's fists clenched as his eyes flared with aggravation. Rin opened hers, though her vision was obscured. She watched as her tears fell on her palms, washing off the paint there.

Her eyes opened wider. Her crying calmed. She gasped. Rin jumped up and ran to the sink she turned on the water and stuck her palm under it. Instantly the paint vanished. With a determined look she held out Len's paw. The water poured over the fur, giving her the same results as with her own hand.

A giggle broke through the last of her sobs. Delighted she obtained a stool and pulled it to the sink. Grabbing a cloth and a small amount of soap she plugged the bottom of the sink and turned the water on higher.

Once the sink was filled she twisted the tap off and plopped Len into the bath she had made. She smiled, patting his head.

"Rin's gonna make you all squeaky clean"

She dipped the cloth into the water and then, with gentle circles, she began scrubbing the paint off Len's fur. Len stared at her astonished. She smiled as she worked the red back to yellow. He was becoming even cleaner than he had ever been before. The water was a faint pink.

Soon Rin dropped the cloth to the side and picked up a bowl of clear water.

"Close your eyes" she giggled

Len obliged still mildly puzzled. Rin tilted her hand and a stream of water poured onto Len clearing the soap away. Rin drained the sink and picked up Len in a bigger dry cloth. She sat him down and began to clean up the mess, which didn't take long at all.

After a second she turned back to him and ruffled his fur with the towel. She dried him off tussled the hair at the top of his head and shaping it into different ways for their amusement. She paused as she was about to put away the towel.

Both of Len's eyes were cerulean. She blinked tapping her cheek, then shrugged.

'_It must've always been that way, maybe there was paint on him when I found him'_

She dismissed it as her not having been observant enough. She looked back at the room smiling at its cleanliness. Len held close to her, sighed silently in content.

* * *

Rin gathered her things for school the next morning. She made her mental checklist counting the items off on her fingers.

'_Uniform, bag, books, Len'_

Rin reached down to her neat futon to pick up her bear. Then she froze remembering the events of the previous day. She took a step back. She wouldn't let that happen again_. It was because_ _she dropped him right?_ Then the solution was.

"Kay Len, I'm going to school. You stay here where it's safe. I'll be back before you know it."

Len's eyes widened as he watched her turn and walk slowly out of her door. She stared at him trying to close the door, but inadvertently failing. Sighing she gave up and tore her eyes away from Len and ran to the front door.

Len leapt off the bed trying to go after her. He made it to the door seconds after it had shut. He stared at the doorknob that was too high for him to reach.

"_Why Rin?" _He thought sadly.

Oliver walked into the room from the kitchen stuffing his books into his bag. He jumped seeing Len by the door. Oliver dropped his bag and furiously rubbed his eyes with a sleeve of his uniform. When he looked back up it was just the door. No bear was in sight.

Muttering to himself, Oliver quickly gathered his things and dashed out the back without another look at the front door.

* * *

Len sat alone in a room in the practically empty house. His cerulean eyes were glued to the screen of the TV set, but he wasn't paying attention to it. His thoughts were on Rin. Today marked six months that he had been left at home while Rin went to school.

He clenched his fists. It wouldn't have been that bad if it weren't for the fact that Rin would be so busy after school that they barely had any time together. He had quickly grown attached to the girl who had found him in the alley, the girl whose smiles were so kind they could make anyone smile too.

He missed her terribly.

Len's attention jumped back to the TV as the scene changed to a commercial. A teddy bear sat amongst soft-looking cloth. Len stood and approached the TV, intrigued. The commercial was for fabric softener.(7) Len lifted a paw to the screen just as the scene changed.

He wondered vaguely if there were others like him. The commercial ended and Len clicked off the TV and hopped off the counter. He wandered into the hall and stared up the stairs, his eyes narrowed. The day before Rin had fallen- no had been pushed down those stairs by Leon.

Len's eyes flared, he wanted to do something to show _them _not to treat Rin so badly. She was human too, nice, and caring, and loving. He may have been only a bear but he knew it wasn't right for someone to be treated that way.

Len began climbing the stairs, determined to solve the problem. He didn't know what to do only that he _would. _Rin was his precious owner, his friend, _his_ Rin. He wouldn't let people harm her and get away with it. He climbed the stairs like a hero.

Honestly he may have watched too much TV.

* * *

Rin returned home earlier that night finding Len exactly where she had left him.

"LEN!" She cried out in excitement and flopped down onto the bed tossing him into the air and catching him.

"Guess what guess what?"

Len was all ears for whatever she had to say. She giggled and explained.

"Tomorrow is show-and-tell, and Sensei said to bring in something that means the most to you and and" she paused for a dramatic air. "I've chosen to show you!"

The fur on Len's cheeks warmed.

"_Me? At school, with Rin"_

Len couldn't believe he was hearing it. Rin clasped her hands together.

'_I'm sure that no one will bother Len again, once they see how important he is'_

They were both excited, for different reasons. However, no one knew the outcome would be something neither would expect.

* * *

Boxes, cages, and blankets covered items littered the desks of the first year students. Students were giving each other hints of what their show-and-tell, would be, but not revealing it entirely. Sensei stood at the front of the class smiling at a group of students who were gathered around his desk.

Outside Rin walked down the hall trying to get to the room before the bell. She carried a bag that was left open at the top, to Len's relief. He wasn't sure if it were possible for him to die of suffocation but he wasn't willing to give it a try.

Rin reached her shoe locker, and dropped the bag onto a bench to quickly switch out items. Len lifted his head dizzily from the opening in the bag. The lock clicked and the door swung open, then Rin squeaked.

Len looked alarmed at the sound of his precious girl's voice. Rin leapt back as a storm of empty juice boxes, paper bags, and rotten fruit peels tumbled out of her locker. She grabbed the bag with Len and hopped over the bench to avoid the mess.

Len looked up baffled, Rin sweat dropped then forced a smile for Len. After the last of the trash fell Rin put the bag on another bench and began cleaning up the mess. She was going to be late for homeroom.

'_Again'_

Sure enough the bell rang to signal the start of class at that moment. With a light sigh Rin tolled up the sleeves of her uniform and began cleaning up. Len watched her wondering why it had happened. Rin would not keep such items in her locker of course. His thoughts ran to something he had seen on TV. Len's eyes narrowed.

"_No! It's not true, Right? She's not being-"_

"All done Len"

Rin's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. She slipped the bag onto an arm and carried it over to a sink where she washed the grime off her hands. After she once again picked up the bag and entered the school hallway. It was clear of students since class was already underway.

Rin stopped near a door labeled 1-A and slid it open. Instantly 38 sets of eyes turned towards her. Rin ducked her head muttering an apology. The girl at the front of the class glared then flipped to return to her presentation. Rin stepped into the room and started walking through the aisle to the back of the room where her seat was located.

Len watched from the bag on her shoulder as a few students stuck out their legs. Rin nearly tripped over the maze of limbs. She stumbled as one boy shot out a foot so fast. Len let out a muted gasp as Rin knocked into another desk.

The boy sitting there starred at her then grinned mischievously and pushed her onto another. It became a game for the students in the back of the room. Rin was shoved from one student to another, the children's laughter mixed like an eerie song. Len clung to the bag, shaking with fury.

"_Who are they to treat her this way! Can't they see she doesn't like it"_

It was true Rin looked as if she was going to cry. When she finally reached her desk the students looked back up at the front like they had done nothing. A red haired girl, was presenting a ferret to the class. Len noticed Rin was trembling, he followed her blank stare to her desk.

And his azure eyes became the size of golf balls. Rin's desk was almost soot black for the chaos that was on it. Not trash this time but cruel words, written in many hands, hands of children.

_FREAK!_

_GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!_

_YOU'RE A MONSTER!_

_EVIL!_

_YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN!_

_DISAPPEAR!_

_WHY DON'T YOU DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

Len would have thrown up if he were human, he glanced towards Rin. Her face was pale, almost ghost-like as she stared with glazed eyes at the words littering her desk. She slid into her seat and placed the bag on the desk, Len flopped over it getting a closer look at the words.

Some were new, others were faded, even more were scratched in. Len couldn't keep reading they were getting more malicious by the second. Len couldn't believe he was right.

Rin was being bullied. No, that was an understatement this was torment. Len couldn't even describe the mass of emotions he felt of which sadness and anger were only a small part of. He never wanted to help her more, but really _what could he do?_

"I deserve this…"

The words were only a whisper and very close to him. Len's eyes trailed up to see the speaker was Rin as she repeated to herself.

"_No! No you don't! Don't believe them Rin!" _In his head he was screaming but he knew Rin couldn't hear him _"THEY'RE THE MONSTERS, NOT YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS RIN!" _His words couldn't reach her.

"_RIN!"_

He had to face it. There was nothing he could do. He was only a bear, only a USELESS bear! _WHY could he move then, WHY could he think, WHY could he feel…if he couldn't do one simple thing. WHY WAS HE EVEN HERE!?_

Len's anger flared up like he was on fire, contrasting with the despair he was drowning in. He wanted to help her. But he couldn't

"_**You can help her"**_

Len froze hearing someone speak. A voice he didn't recognize yet felt terribly familiar.

"_**Yes I'm talking to you"**_

His eyes flashed around the room trying to find the speaker.

"_**Ha ha ha, I'm not there I'm inside"**_

"_Inside...wha?"_

_**The voice laughed in a comical manner "Yes, It is possible"**_

"_No it isn't, I'm just a STUPID BEAR!"_

"_**I can show you" The voice taunted.**_

Len froze slightly tempted. His own voice shook with his response.

"H-how…?"

"_**You'll find out" The speaker trailed off laughing and faded away.**_

"_Wait! No! Come back! Tell me how!"_

The voice didn't answer the only sound was of Rin's quiet breathing, and the noises of the classroom. Len's aquamarine eyes became as distant as his owners as he recalled the words of the voice.

A ray of hope awoke in him, and he smiled.

"_Yes I can help her"_

He was willing to do anything

.

.

.

* * *

**DX sorry for the late update. A huge turning point is coming in a couple of chapters :O least I think so XD**

**Recently I've really been getting obsessed with Neru's songs. X3 I might have to include references of them all in this fic. Should I? :D**

**Review Replies**

**8! For one chapter!? :O **

**Imonz (Guest)-San: xD ah ha You like the word awesome. Ne? I hope I can update fast enough. Thankyuu again.**

**Celandinish-San: Hmm well that was two right. Kaito was in a different chapter (Ch 4 I think). But I probably wasn't clear. sorry Dx thankyuu for the review and read**

**RadiantCherryBlossom-San: (ch4) Yes that movie is correct. eh heh, Lily...yes I've seen her that way in most fics. Len kill them? :O oh my... thankyuu for the review**

**(Ch6) YES! those are the correct ones! the chapter is dedicated to you! Still want to kill her parents? hmm... well I can say some people are going to die... but that's kinda obvious. Thankyuu again.**

**Darkflower123-San: Are you the same one that reviewed with a guest account a few chapters back? That is kinda correct, though I didn't specify so Gumi could be an answer too. Thankyuu for answering. Hmm... "A twisted kinda love" well I guess you could say that. ^^" Thankyuu for reviewing. **

**Mitsu-San: Yes curiosity (nearly) killed his eardrums. (so his eardrums are a cat? :O) xD hmm yes VOCA. My friend(Sane friend) helped me make the name sound more like a real test. Your guesses are right. I only just noticed that I didn't mention not to say Gumi. so it's still right. Thankyuu for the review! Until next time!~ ^W^**

**Emilie (Guest)-san: Favorite :O... wow.. that makes me sooo happy. I hear it does make people cry. I'm sorry. but then I'm happy that It captures emotions. confusing? Thankyuu for the review!**

**ownitlikeaboss-San: Lol I love your name. XD Yes! Len is jealous! I think it's cute. Here is the update. Thankyuu for the review.**

**AliasStars-San: Lenny Bear? Aww that is such a cute nickname. I made Gumi in a way that she was supposed to be liked. It was odd when I was writing it I was like "I want to make Gumi German, and Jewish." Idk I pictured her celebrating Hanukah. But I took out the Jewish part. Oliver is very very nice. Leon Miriam and Lily, yes you're right they don't have an excuse for treating her that way. Too into the story? I get that way too! I The way Len sees Rin's smile? Yes I love that too. Taking action soon? Hmm maybe in a few chapters *cough* Yes Rin is always very optimistic! Abandon…hmm… well Thankyuu for reading and reviewing!**

**And Thankyuu for reading, following and/or favoriting Celandinish, RadiantCherryBlossom, Darkflower123, iheartbronies, RadiantCherryBlossom, ****Wonderland-sama, Yogogirl13, ****and anyone else who read!**

**Footnotes**

**(1) Abstract Nonsense: I chose this as the title, because Rin is being bullied, and I wanted to go along with my two word chapter titles. there is a reason for each chapter title. btw. Also Abstract Nonsense is also by Neru and is rumored to be related to Tokyo Teddy Bear, All the more reason to use it ne?**

**(2) Ahoge: literally foolish hair, is a visual cue common to Japanese anime and manga. Consisting of a single, often large, lock of hair sticking up from the top of the head.**

**(3) TTB Award: Notice that the letters can be used for Tokyo Teddy Bear? Completely fake award.**

**(4) Lyrics to the song "****Sakura no Ame" A Vocaloid song by Halyosy used in some graduation ceremonies. Full lyrics can be found here **

**(5) Seiyjou Academy: I've seen this name in other fics. **

**(6) Sensei: teacher, I used this term to go along with the song. There are a bunch of other song hints in the story I wonder if anyone can find them.**

**(7) "The snuggle commercial"- It was a silly idea I had about Len watching TV, I couldn't remember what the commercial said but I thought it'd be funny. XD**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me. I'm new to this**

**Review please! Please! PLEASE**

**Thankyuu**

**P.S. What is your favorite song(s) by Neru (Oshiire-P)?**

**And**

**Who is the Sensei? (xD it's pretty obvious)**

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


	8. Chapter 8: Unforeseen Misconception

**Hai! Hai!~ It's MoNoChRoMaDdiCt! ^^ Thankyuu to all my wonderful readers, reviewers and favoriters! :D Review reply is after chapter. PLEASE feel free to answer the question at the end! **

**From now on chapters will be dedicated to someone who answers the questions at the bottom!**

**This chapter is dedicated to~ Mitsu-san**

**Answer to last chapter question: Hiyama Kiyoteru! But you'd have to also say a least one Neru (Oshiire-P) song to get a dedication :3 (Not Akita Neru)**

**Disclaimer: check other chapters.**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unforeseen Misconception**

_Gumi stood outside the large door amazed by the extravagant architecture. She reached a hand forward as a soft wind blew at her green and orange dress. Her finger gently pressed the button causing a shrill bell to ring._

_Gumi stepped back alarmed. She had never been there before so the noise was something new to her. She half expected a maid to answer. After a moment she heard footsteps on the other side. The door opened a crack and a woman with white-blonde hair appeared._

"_Yes?"_

_Gumi was stunned by her beauty. Was she Rin's mother? Gumi smiled and lifted the edge of her skirt to curtsy._

"_Hello, I'm Megpoid Gumi, I live over there" She pointed in the direction of her house down the street. "Is Rin home?"_

_Miriam's eyes followed Gumi's finger and she blinked, wondering when another house had appeared on their street. She then looked back at the child on her step, judging her from head to toe. She then realized the girl had spoken._

"_What was that?"_

"_I asked if Rin home?"_

_A split second of alarm passed over Miriam's face before it was replaced with a look of confusion. "Who?"_

"_Rin, Rin Kagamine? This is the Kagamine residence right?" Gumi knew she couldn't have gotten it wrong, nor would Rin have lied to her. She was just too innocent and sweet._

"_Yes, It is. I am Miriam Kagamine, but you're mistaken no one ...by THAT NAME is here" Miriam's eyes looked dazed._

_Gumi didn't fail to notice the change in the way Miriam had said "that name"._

"_Oh so she's out then?"_

"_No" Miriam's voice was empty of feeling, giving Gumi an indication to leave immediately. Gumi however stood her ground, she was brave for someone only fourteen years of age._

"_Then where is she?" Gumi couldn't imagine why Rin's mother would be acting that way about her daughter._

"_I don't know what you mean" Miriam's hand gripped the door, wanting to close it on the girl._

"_Well, you said she's not here but yet not out" Gumi knew she was being a little rude, but she really wanted to know. She had always been a very curious girl. Where could she be?_

_The market?_

_The park?_

_Her room?_

_Gumi looked back up to notice Miriam appeared sterner than before, the I-should-leave-now feeling had gotten stronger. Gumi froze, her hand clutching her carrot shaped purse. She involuntarily took a step back as Miriam slowly began to close the door._

_Just then she heard a scream breaking her from her trance. Miriam didn't seem to have heard it even though it had come from her own house._

"_What was that?" Gumi asked._

"_What was what?" Miriam's polished nails dug into the door._

"_That scream!"_

"_There was no scream... You're mistaken"_

_Gumi's mouth dropped open, in a muted gasp. How could this woman not know? It came from her house! At the moment there was another scream. Gumi tensed clenching her fists, taking notice that Miriam had flinched._

"_I think that you should leave now"_

_Miriam had almost completely closed the door. Gumi was ready to force her foot in the way to stop it if need be, but then someone appeared in the hallway._

"_RIN-CHAN!"_

_Rin turned at the mention of her name and she smiled. "Gumi-Chan!" She ran to the door as Miriam leaped away. Gumi greeted her friend with a huge grin. All previous unwelcomeness had disappeared. Rin smiled back her eyes sparkling more than usual._

"_Your mother said you weren't home"_

_Rin blinked lifting a hand to her hair which was choppy and shorter than usual. "She...She did?"  
_

"_Well more or less, but anyways can you come out and play?"_

_Rin's face lit up, she had never been invited out of her house before. She had only seen Gumi in school, and sometimes at the market when she was shopping for Lily._

"_I-I s-sure"_

_She was positively delighted by the fact. The two stepped outside and then Rin remembered something. She dashed back inside telling Gumi she'd return in a moment._

_Gumi stood outside with the door cracked open, she couldn't help but peer into the house. A man, Rin's father perhaps, was laughing and sweeping up pieces of a broken lamp and dirt. A girl, Rin's sister, stood by him whispering, wearing the same amused expression._

_Gumi wondered why anyone would laugh at a broken lamp, she wasn't one to judge people badly. The thought did strike her that maybe they were so rich one broken thing didn't matter._

_Rin chose that moment to return, she wore an orange scarf around her neck, which made Gumi raise a brow. It wasn't the proper season._

_Gumi didn't question her, expecting that Rin would explain later. The door closed as Rin exited leaving Gumi very confused. She ignored the feeling as her and Rin walked side by side. Another question was nagging at her as they stepped onto the pavement._

"_Rin-Chan, you got a hair-cut?"_

_Rin flinched at the mention of hair and lifted a hand to her neck tugging the scarf more. "Y-yeah..."_

_Gumi watched her suspicious but then smiled "It's cute. You look good with short hair"_

_Her words made Rin smile and blush. "T-thank you Gumi-Chan~"_

"_You're welcome Rin-Chan"_

_The two continued into town, Gumi thinking about Rin's odd attire and the scene at her house. Gumi observed as Rin tugged at the scarf multiple times. While they entered the marketplace Gumi thought to herself._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Exactly what kind of family does Rin have?_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

"Kiyo-Sama open mine next!"

Giggling and pink cheeked girls surrounded their Sensei's desk which was brimming with neatly wrapped packages. Just about the entire class was gathered at the front of the room.

"NO mine!"

"Mine is better Kiyo-Sama!"

"Eh heh, Please calm down. I promise I will open every one of them"

The girls cheered still fighting for their boxes to be opened first. It was Sensei's birthday and class 2-A was having a party. The students had been gifted in receiving Kiyoteru for their homeroom teacher two years in a row. It was a delight to everyone.

He had such good results as a teacher. It was like he was purely magical, where he could get even the worst of the students to pay attention and excel in his class. It was something unheard of, the entire class moving up together.

Rin was a little sad that Gumi was not with her again, but she could still see her around the school when Gumi wasn't busy with choir or some other activity. Rin still spent some time with Neru, Miku and a few others, but none were very close to her.

Rin sat in the back of the room, at her desk. It was the same one she had the year before and was still mutilated by the cruel words of her classmates. But, Rin was not paying attention to the writing, nor was she listening to her the excited sounds of the students at the front of the room.

Rin was smiling at a picture she had taken with Gumi at a photo booth the previous week. There we a few pictures on the strip some silly, some sweeter. Rin's eyes sparkled as she looked upon them. Gumi had a set just like hers.

Rin loved spending time with Gumi, she was her best friend. No one could replace her. She had made her feel like she belonged and Rin loved that. The laughter at the front grew louder causing Rin to snap out of her daze. She glanced up wondering what was going on.

Slowly she placed down the picture and stood up curiously. Rin started walking to the front of the room. The girls were giggling and boys chatting. She wondered what she had missed to cause her class to act as such. Suddenly a girl backed up and bumped into her.

Rin slid to the ground. The girl spun trying to see what had hit her. Her gaze fell on Rin, and she glared.

"Eww It touched me!"

Rin flinched at the cruel words but blinked trying to see around the girl. The girl, seeing this blocked her way. Her friends noticed their friend's distraction and turned around. The four looked at Rin coldly.

Rin sweat dropped feeling their stares. She lifted her eyes to look back at them. They were grinning menacingly, their hands identically on their hips. She gulped, and then curiosity got the best of her.

"What's going on?"

Their expressions changed in an instant to surprise.

"She doesn't know" "How can she not!" "How disrespectful!"

Rin peered at them confused then looked around them. She could see all the students gathered around Sensei. He was smiling at each student as they presented him with a colorfully wrapped box. Rin titled her head in confusion and then her vision was blocked.

"She's looking at him!" "How dare she?"

The girls talked amongst themselves loud enough for Rin to hear but didn't say anything to Rin herself. It was as if she wasn't worth speaking directly to. Their circle grew tighter around Rin who still sat on the ground.

"She's not allowed near Sensei" "She'll taint him"

The other girls agreed, still talking to each other but looking at Rin with disgust.

"After all she forgot his birthday!"

The three gasped at their leader's remark, covering their mouths at the same time it looked like they had rehearsed it. They whispered so quietly and so fast Rin couldn't catch what they were saying. She crawled to her feet and stood up as the whispering spread through the whole crowd.

Soon nearly the entire group of teenagers was turning their heads in repulsion. They formed a border between Rin and the Sensei as if saying she had no right to be near him. Their lips all curved into the same sickening grin, Rin wished it was only a dream that she would wake up from in a second.

But it was painfully real

* * *

Gumi stared across the table in the noisy lunchroom. She opened and closed red framed glasses, while looking at her friend. Rin sat on the other side twisting her ramen with a chopstick, but never lifting it from the bowl.

Gumi's lips formed a frown. Too long had Rin been like this. She was usually quiet, and didn't eat much, but Gumi was her friend and knew too well something was wrong recently.

She stared trying to contemplate it. _Was she hurt?_ She didn't look physically harmed. _Was she sick? _There wasn't any discolor to her cheeks that would say so. Gumi placed her glasses down on the table as Rin once again swirled the noodles in her bowl.

Maybe it was something in class. _Was she failing? _No Rin was the smartest student in their year, probably in the whole school.

"Ne, Rin-Chan how was class today?"

Rin jumped at the mention of class causing a spatter of the ramen broth to hit the table. Rin jumped up in apology and began to look for something to clean it with. Gumi gently handed her a napkin.

"T-Thanks"

Rin began to clean up her mess her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. After a moment the table was clear of liquid Rin sat the cloth down next to her bowl, which she pushed away from her afraid she'd make another mess. Gumi waited for her friend to reply to her question.

"Wha- What did you say again Gumi-Chan?" Her voice shook slightly. Gumi knew it couldn't be normal nervousness.

"How was class today?"

Rin's gaze shot down to her bowl as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I uh...fine..."

Gumi raised her eyebrows questioningly. She knew judging by Rin's actions that class was not _fine. _"Oh? What did you do?"

"Uhm...Normal class things, you know math..." Rin trailed off staring at her bowl so hard it looked as if she expected it to do a trick. Gumi placed her hands on the table.

"Anything special happened?"

"...No not really"

The conversation was going nowhere as Rin avoided all of Gumi's questions answering too vaguely it was time for drastic measures. Gumi leaned across the table and lifted Rin's chin.

Rin's eyes widened and she froze in shock.

"G-G-Gumi-Chan?!"

Gumi narrowed her eyes and looked at Rin sternly. Rin bit her lip trying to avoid her friend's stare. She could feel Gumi's eyes on her as she looked up nervously.

"Rin-Chan, is something wrong?"

"N-no what m-makes you think t-that!"

"You're stuttering, plus I know you well enough to be able to tell. Please tell me, don't be afraid, we're best friends"

Rin's eyes flashed up at Gumi's words _best friend_. She gave in her shoulders slumped in defeat. Gumi dropped her hand and stood back waiting for Rin to reply.

"I-It's not really much of anything. I just forgot something important is all."

"What did you forget?"

"Well, I don't know how it happened I guess I was sorta distracted and all-"

"The point Rin-Chan"

"I FORGOT SENSEI'S BIRTHDAY!"

Rin yelled clenching her fists in her lap. Gumi staggered back confused. She had not expected something so simple, but it really seemed that it was the thing that was bothering Rin. She laughed lightly.

Rin looked up with an alarmed expression, confusion spread across her features as Gumi continued to laugh. Rin's cheeks went pink and she assumed she had said something wrong. "W-why are you laughing?"

Gumi chuckled more and lifted a hand. Rin flinched and closed her eyes. Then opened them blinking. Gumi was patting her head and grinning.

"Silly, Rin-Chan, forgetting the teacher's birthday isn't something to fret over. Ha ha."

"I-I it's not?" Rin opened her mouth in surprise, and then shifted her eyes to her hands in her lap.

'_Had I been overreacting?'_

"Course not silly! He'll forgive you and I'm sure your classmates would understand."

Rin's courage was returning "Y-yeah".

Gumi smiled "Now fix that frown of yours." She lifted Rin's cheeks until they formed a silly grin. Rin laughed at Gumi's effort causing Gumi to laugh again too.

"Speaking of birthday's..." Gumi said when Rin had settled down into her normal mood. "Isn't yours coming up soon?"

"Mine? OH!" Rin nodded "Yes, December 27th"

Gumi pondered for a moment before declaring as she hit her palm with her fist. "We're gonna have a party for you then!"

Rin choked on air, "P-Party? M-me?!"

Gumi smiled mischievously. "Totally, we'll do it at my house and invite the whole town! Well not that many, Papa wouldn't be happy. Anyways we'll have lots of fun and you can forget all about forgetting your Sensei's birthday, Kay?"

Rin's eyes sparkled with delight at the idea. It would be her first party, and her first time at Gumi's house. She was full of hope, believing that once her classmates saw they could have fun with her and Gumi, they wouldn't tease her anymore.

In fact Rin had forgotten all about telling Gumi about what her classmates did, she just smiled and replied.

"Okay!~"

* * *

Rin returned home that night later than usual, she had spent the day with Gumi planning out the party. She wanted to tell Len all about it. As she opened the door she ran straight into Leon.

Leon didn't seem to realize at first. He was distracted by someone else. Rin stepped back trying to get out of her father's way before he could realize she was there. Her scars from being hit with a lamp, by him, had finally healed. She didn't want to cause another problem.

She briefly looked around for an escape when she caught the way her father looked. Stressed and tired and angry. She felt a rush of sympathy and wished she could do something to help. She found herself reaching for him forgetting the consequences. When she heard a voice from behind her.

"Rin?"

Rin jolted out of her state and turned to look at the speaker.

'_Onii-Chan?'_

Oliver stood behind Rin looking more tired than ever. Rin titled her head observing his appearance.

'_Did he just come home from school?'_

Oliver was still wearing his uniform and carrying his bag. In all her life,

Rin had known Oliver to be the type of boy who would come straight home after school ended and work on his homework, then spend the rest of the night in his room, unless Mother had called him.

She didn't have long to muse over it because there was a sudden shout from the house. Rin stumbled as Miriam rushed past her and threw her arms around Oliver.

"Baby! Where have you been!? I was so worried."

Oliver stood still as his mother hugged him tighter. He stared at Rin as if looking for something. Rin tugged her hair as she watched Oliver and Miriam with the same longing she had years ago.

"Leon! Leon! He's home! Don't call the police!"

Leon stuck his head out of the door as Miriam dragged Oliver up the steps clinging to him worriedly. Oliver stared from parent to parent confused at all the fuss they were making.

"What happened? Why were you so late?"

Oliver contemplated what to say. He couldn't tell them ... Nor could he lie to them, they were his parents.

"Ollie! Oliver!"

His mother was shaking him. Oliver removed his gaze from Rin and looked at Miriam.

"I was just in class …late"

He spoke vaguely hoping they wouldn't pry so he wouldn't have to lie.

"Late? Ollie its past dinner time…"

Miriam wasn't buying it. Oliver looked around desperate. Sweat formed on his brow as he fought furiously for what to respond. At the exact wrong moment Oliver saw something in the window.

"KYAAAH!"

Oliver shouted out of character and stumbled backwards. Miriam gasped in shock and Leon stepped out of the doorway. Rin stood to the side alarmed. Oliver stared at the window his heart racing 50-miles per a second. Len was pressed up against the window looking at the scene outside.

"Oliver, what is the meaning of this?"

Leon walked towards his son as Miriam hesitated. Oliver didn't answer too focused on the shadow in the window. Leon furrowed his brow, watching his shaking son.

"Is he sick?"

Miriam asked her husband as if afraid to go near Oliver. Leon stepped forward again.

"Son, speak to me!" He said firmly

"I-I…I-" Oliver's voice cracked. Suddenly his knees gave way and he collapsed. Leon caught him before he could touch the winter ground. Miriam yelped her hands flying to her mouth.

"Let's get him inside"

Leon passed Oliver to Miriam as Rin watched horror-struck. Miriam cradled Oliver and carried him inside. As Leon turned he spotted Rin. His expression darkened more than the usual.

"YOU!" Rin flinched as Leon towered over her. "This is your fault! You're poisoning MY family!"

Leon lashed out at Rin, throwing all his anger and frustration onto her. With one stride he was in front of her holding her by the tie of her uniform, choking her. Rin struggled helplessly, dangling in midair as her father held her higher yelling.

"YOU WRETCHED CHILD! YOU MISERABLE MONSTER!"

Rin gasped for breath prying weakly at her father's large fingers. Leon's fist twisted tightening the cloth at Rin's throat. She gagged.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN! OLIVER IS SICK BECAUSE OF YOU! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!"

He winded the cloth more. Rin's face was almost as white as the snow. She kicked her legs as a reflex, trying to speak.

"I-I'm..S-so-so-rry" She coughed.

Leon glared treating her as if she were a rag doll. He raised his fist higher waving his arm tauntingly. Rin was four feet off the ground. Tears grew at the edges of her eyes as she grew weaker.

"SORRY FIXES NOTHING!"

'_Kami-Sama, please forgive me, Daddy's upset. I want to help him'_

Rin's vision was fading, her body becoming weaker. She thought she was going to die. Tears slipped down her cheeks and onto the cloth. Moistening the tie Leon held. Suddenly it snapped and Rin screamed as she fell from the height Leon had held her.

Rin fell badly on her leg and collapsed into the snow. Leon stepped back having not expected the cloth to rip. Both Kagamine's were silent for a moment then Leon leaned closer to her.

"Are you hurt?"

Rin blinked staring at her father in wonder as he peered down at her leg. For a moment he looked kind. Rin had only seen that expression when he was near Lily or Miriam. Suddenly the evil smirk returned to his face and he stood up straight.

"You didn't actually think I would care? Did you? Stupid child._"_

He returned to the house chuckling. Rin sighed and stood up. She collapsed where she was crying out in pain. Looking down she inspected her ankle. An ugly bruise had spread across it from when she fell. She praised Kami-Sama for it not being worse.

Len watched her from his spot in the window, where he had seen the entire scene from Oliver showing up. He frowned immensely as he watched her clasp her hands together with a smile then untie her ribbon and tie it around her leg filled with ice from the ground.

She winced as she stood, but was able to walk into the house. Len dashed from the window returning to her room just in time before she could open the door. Rin's pained face brightened as she saw Len sitting on her bed as she had left him.

"Hey Len~, Guess what"

She smiled and began to tell him about the party.

* * *

Oliver lay on the couch as Miriam pressed a cloth to his head. He blinked and lifted a hand to his face covering one eye. Then he jolted up surprising Miriam who tried to get him to lie down again. Oliver pushed her off him and ran to the window throwing back the curtain. It was bare.

He flipped around glancing at Miriam's alarmed expression before getting on hands and knees and peering under furniture. Miriam held out a hand.

"Oliver? What are you doing?"

Oliver didn't answer but stood quickly and began looking around and under things in the room. Miriam grabbed his shoulder halting him.

"Oliver honey, you're sick? Lay down"

She pleaded with him looking more worried than ever. Finally Oliver broke from his trance. He blinked and rubbed his only visible eye.

"M-mother?"

She sighed in relief but still had an odd look on her face. "Oliver let me take you up to bed, okay. Have a nice rest so you can feel better?"

"I'm not sick"

"But of course you are silly, come now up we go"

She tried leading him to the stairs. Oliver pulled his arm away earning a look of hurt and a sharp gasp from Miriam. Instantly he felt bad for his action.

"Please mother I'm not a baby I can manage it myself."

She nodded not looking convinced but watched him go. Oliver climbed the stairs his eyes trailing to Rin's door as he ascended. _Was the bear in there?_

Once he got to his room he shut and locked his door, listening very closely for his mother. He tossed his bag onto his bed, then walked across the room to a computer.

"I gotta look this up on Google!"(2)

He turned on the monitor and settled himself in his seat before clicking the Internet icon. He went to the website he was looking for and in the search bar wrote.

**Can Teddy Bears Move?**

Then clicked **Go. **He scrolled through a list of results then opened his bottom drawer and got out a hardcover notebook and pencil. He clicked on the first link and began writing.

His homework lay neglected in the bag on his bed.

* * *

"Have a good break Rin-Chan! Remember Party next week!"

Gumi waved goodbye to her friend as they parted at the crossroads between their houses. Rin lifted a hand in farewell.

"I won't forget! Bye Gumi-Chan!~"

Rin dashed off to her house, unable to contain her excitement. She wanted to inform Len all about their newest plans. As she rounded onto the sidewalk she nearly crashed into Leon who was standing outside the house with Miriam.

Rin backed up slowly getting a tinge of pain in her ankle remembering weeks ago. She couldn't help but hear their conversation as she hid behind Leon's car.

"Second place, how insulting can you believe it?"

"At this rate the rumors will start again"

"People! Will do anything to insult OUR family!"

"How rude, as if they don't know who WE are!"

Rin knelled near the car as their voices got louder. She held her breath listening in confusion. _What? Or who were they talking about?_

"Where is he anyways? Oh if they find out the press will be on us in seconds!"

"How disgraceful a member of our own family I blame _her. She _tainted us. With her-"

"Hush Leon, people could be listening"

Rin froze with the statement, afraid they knew she was there. She glanced around wondering what to do. If she moved she could be discovered. She closed her eyes praying they wouldn't find her. After a moment her mother spoke again.

"What should we do about him?"

"If he doesn't shape up he'll be just like _her_"

Rin twisted away from the car noticing a snow covered bank nearby. She covered her mouth and dived at it. Leon and Miriam we're huddling so close Rin could barely see the speaker.

"I guess we don't have a son after all"

Rin's eyes widened as she realized what the discussion was about. She didn't want to believe it. Without a backwards look she ran to the back door of the house and pulled it open.

* * *

Len froze in place hearing a door creak behind him. He slowly turned his body towards the sound as he saw a rabbit-ear clad shadow. He gulped knowing who it was. He had to think fast. Rin knew he wouldn't just be around somewhere in the house. She would expect him to be on her bed where he was left.

As much as he cared for her Len was not willing to be caught moving, he was afraid that he would scare her. Len never wanted to be the cause of Rin's pain. Making a split second decision he dived into the shadows as Rin turned around.

She closed the door panting and removed sodden shoes. Len watched her peculiar behavior as he realized his next flaw. Rin would be going to her room and he HAD to be there.

"_You idiot!"_

He mentally berated himself for not being quicker with his pranks. Rin caught her breath and proceeded to walk down the hall. Len watched unsure what to do, then began following, keeping close to the wall. He needed a diversion and quick. The long hallway was ending and Rin paused to peer around the corner.

She had her eyes on the front door, staring at it with an expression devoid of emotion. Len used her distraction to slip behind the opposite wall and take a longer route to her room. Once he had slipped inside the door. He climbed onto the bed and flopped himself over with a huge sigh of relief.

Rin entered the room a minute later and came to sit by him. She gave him a weak smile and he wondered what exactly caused her strange difference in actions today.

"Hey Len!~" She greeted like always and picked him up. "Ne? Len do you like Oliver?"

Len had to stop himself from widening his eyes in surprise. He didn't particularly adore Oliver, but he also didn't hate him. As far as he knew Oliver had never caused Rin any trouble or harm. Though, there was another feeling Len couldn't quite explain when she mentioned her brother.

Rin frowned. "I don't think Mommy or Daddy is very happy with him"

_Them_ however Len REALLY disliked, along with her sister, who he had been playing tricks on since Rin had started leaving him at home. There was noise outside Rin's door and she stood holding onto Len as she approached it. She pulled it open a crack and peeked into the hallway.

Len followed her glance. It was family vacation time. Miriam and Leon stood at the bottom of the stairs calling for Lily. Rin looked at Len, who met her eyes, then back up at her parents.

"Lily darling, please time is everything" Miriam called

Lily skipped down the stairs carrying her bags. "Here, Mother dear!"

"Finally, do keep on schedule"

"Sorry Mother, someone messed with my packing" her eyes narrowed as she glared at Rin's door. Len nearly jumped.

Leon opened the door for his daughter and wife, when Lily turned to look at the stairs. "Where's Oliver?"

"Who?" Her parents said in unison.

"Is Oliver going? Or is he staying here again?"

They exchanged a glance and Miriam said. "What do you mean sweetheart, you are the only child we have?"

Lily's eyes widened as she glanced up the stairs in the direction of Oliver's room. Her eyebrows curled down and she looked at the ground. Lily's voice quivered for a moment before she quickly fixed it.

"R-right I'm sorry my mistake"

Leon and Miriam continued out the door and Lily took another glance up the stairs. Oliver stood there at the top of the banister watching as his parents rejected him. Lily frowned and ran a hand through her bangs, white faced. She turned picking up her bag and ran out, feeling Oliver's stare on her the whole time.

Len and Rin watched from the crack in Rin's door. Slowly Rin closed it clutching Len close to her. She slid to the floor, her back to the door and buried her face in his fur. Len blinked confused, but savored the momentary warmth radiating from Rin. One thought occurred to him as he felt Rin's silent tears.

"_How far would her family go to stay on top?"_

* * *

Rin stood by the counter her bangs falling into her face, emitting a soft golden glow to everything she saw. She had out a cutting board with a few choice food items as she attempted to make curry.

She hoped that she was doing it right as she had never cooked such a thing by herself before. She had a small TV set on with a teaching show playing. Rin stared at the screen straining her eyes as she tried to memorize the steps. There were only a few things left before the curry would be done.

Rin lifted a bag of curry cubes as she stared at the screen trying to comprehend what the woman was saying. She pulled on the package as the woman added her cubes into the mix. Rin tried to copy her but found she had some minor trouble with the bag. It wouldn't open.

Rin flipped around as the TV show got too ahead of her. She was trying to spot something she could use to open the bag. She put down the package and opened a drawer, quickly glancing at the pan to make sure nothing had burned.

She turned her gaze back to the open drawer and caught a glimpse of silver. Tilting her head she took a closer look and gasped in delight. She put a hand into the drawer and withdrew a pair of kitchen scissors. She lifted the bag again and snipped off the corner then placed the scissors on the counter to finish the meal before it was ruined.

Len stared at the scissors gleaming on the countertop inches from him. The way they looked in the light gave him a strange feeling. He wanted to reach out and touch them. Before he could stop it, he was. His paw stretched from his stationary place on the counter

He twitched caught in a trance. He could see yellow in the blades of the scissors. _What was it? _He couldn't be sure. Len continued to reach, noticeably moving in front of his dear girl. He just wanted to touch them, only for a second.

"DONE!"

Rin's voice nearly knocked him over in shock. He froze momentarily stunned as Rin poured the contents of her pan onto a plate. He fell back away from the enchanting spell of the scissors. With a sweep of her hand Rin took them and all other contents from the countertop, including the scissors.

"Ok, up we go"

Rin lifted Len in one arm while she carried the plate upon a tray with a bowl of rice and chopsticks, out of the kitchen. Len blinked as he watched the room disappear as Rin started up the stairs. He wondered what had come over him.

Len shook his head gently as Rin reached the upstairs hall. She walked a few feet stopping in front of a door. With a sigh she placed Len at her feet and knocked lightly on the door.

"Onii-chan, I brought you some dinner"

She called out in a soft musical voice as she waited for a sign of movement from the other side. She paused then spoke again.

"Onii-chan! Are you awake? Please make sure you eat"

She waited again biting her bottom lip and gripping the plate tighter. After another moment of silence, she sighed.

"Okay~ I'll leave it out here"

She frowned and knelt down to place the plate at the foot of the door when it suddenly opened. She lifted her eyes, to see her brother standing there. Oliver was wearing a very tired expression but didn't look angry. Rin stood and bowed respectfully lifting the plate and holding it in front of her.

"H-Here, I'm sorry if I've disturbed your sleeping"

"You didn't, I wasn't asleep"

Rin looked up hearing her brother's voice for the first time in a week. Since her parents and Lily had left, Oliver had kept to his room. Rin had been trying to coax him into eating, but he never left his room. So she had decided to bring it to him that day.

"Oh? Then what were you...I'm sorry" Rin bowed her head avoiding her brother's stare.

"Researching" Oliver replied tersely.

Rin glanced up at him briefly taking in how tired he looked. She wanted to question further, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Oh..Uh ok" She shifted her feet, staring at the ground again. Rin contemplated her thoughts.

DING DONG!

Rin was cut off by an unexpected ring of the doorbell. She turned towards the sound, wondering who it could be since Lily and her parents were knowingly on vacation. People would think the house empty. _Unless they were home early_

A look of panic crossed Rin's face as she dashed down the hall, grabbing onto the railing for support and nearly fell down the stairs in her haste. Len watched her, stiff as a board as she reached the bottom stair and flew to the door.

Oliver had not flinched at his sister's movement instead he stared at Len so hard Len could literally feel it.

"_What? What is he staring at me for!"_

Len nearly panicked, putting his all into staying completely still. He watched Rin as her terrified face turned to a happy one. Len tensed wondering what the cause was. Rin bowed giggling and nodded blushing.

Len's eyes flashed in irritation as he watched her conversation with the mysterious visitor. Then the person stepped into view as Rin took a step back.

"_Gumi"_

Rin nodded again and began to run back up the steps, Gumi glanced around curiously. Len and Oliver looked up at Rin's approach. She was out of breath and excited. Even though Oliver was focused on Rin, Len still felt like he could sense it if Len moved, so he remained still.

"Onii-Chan" Rin bowed politely, "May I go to Gumi-Chan's house"

Oliver raised a brow, astounded she was asking permission. Very slowly he nodded in acknowledgement, unable to speak. Rin smiled and clasped her hands together in a thank you and kneeled to scoop up Len.

Oliver stood still for a moment before shaking his head.

"How did I get out here?" he thought. He pondered it for a minute then entered his room scratching his head. "I should get back to my research."

* * *

Rin skipped the last step in her excitement. She bounced back to the door Len in her arms. Gumi turned from observing a _family_ picture.

"Hey there Rin-Chan. You ready now?"

Rin nodded then paused. "Not yet I gotta get something from my room"

Gumi nodded motioning that she would wait there. Rin flipped around and dashed to her door flinging it open, almost too fast. She skipped into the room glancing around for a few choice items. She grabbed her school bag and started filling it.

Finding that she had too much to hold she placed Len onto the bookshelf as she continued to fill the bag with things she had made for her friends.

"Is Rin-Chan coming?" a voice asked from outside the room.

Rin looked up her eyes wide. Her mouth spread into an even bigger grin as she ran to her door.

"Miku-Chan, Neru-San!"

The two girls waved from their place by the door.

"Come come Rin-Chan we must not be late, it's your party after all!" the tealette said.

Rin nodded slipping the bag over her shoulder and running to them. Len blinked at her from the shelf. His cerulean eyes widened in shock as the front door closed behind her and her three friends.

"_Wait! Rin!" _Len jumped off the shelf staring at the door, expecting her to open it again. She had forgotten something, Him. But…No matter how long Len stared, Rin didn't return. Len couldn't believe it.

Rin had left him.

Rin, his Rin, his precious owner. She, she who was so nice, no matter who was mean to her, she, there was just no way. It wasn't possible for a girl as sweet as her to do something like leave him behind. He was her precious teddy for goodness sakes!

Len sat there thinking about it. He didn't know for how long. After a while he sat up straight. He had made his decision on what to believe. It was like school, she was just rushed and _had _to go. That was all. Nothing to worry about, she would return soon.

So Len decided he would set a surprise for her. After all she had just turned 14 that day. They had. He smiled realizing how long they had been together. He told himself this as he returned to the room, but he still held a shadow of a doubt.

* * *

The last plate clinked lightly as Len placed it on the floor. He leaned back to admire his work. Each part of the tea set sat in the proper order Len had seen them in for years. He was satisfied that he had managed to do something for Rin, after all she had done for him.

Len sighed contently as he reminisced about their past birthdays. He hoped it would always be the same. Just Rin and him, no one else was needed. His thoughts trailed to her friends that had come to the door earlier.

Rin was a little late.

He wouldn't let himself frown, trying to think of a logical reason. He wandered into the kitchen to get a glance at the time. The TV set was still running. Len climbed on the counter to shut it off, when he saw the weather announcement.

Thunderstorms were coming. Len looked up, having not noticed the rain pouring outside. Len's expression grew panicked as he thought of the coming storm, and Rin being out in it. He ran to the living room to look out the window hoping to see her on the path.

The sky was getting gloomy. There was no sign of a blonde with a white bow. Len's fists clenched, as dark thoughts consumed him. _What if she got hurt? What if she didn't come back? What if she's in trouble? All alone? _Len jumped off the window, trying to knock the thoughts away.

_**Or, what if she left you on purpose?**_

Len froze as the voice spoke again.

"_Impossible, Rin loves me. She wouldn't do that." _Len countered but he couldn't hide the fear that had begun to creep up on him.

_**She's too busy for you. She's growing out of you.**_

"_T-that's not t-true" _Len's voice shook. He paced in a circle trying to will the voice away.

_**It is. Don't you know what happens to toys when children grow up?"**_

Len froze _"N-no…what?"_

_**They get neglected**_

The shred of doubt that Len had before, increased. He went silent, his paws flying to his face. His eyes flashed as he stood up reaching the door in a half-a-second. He stared at the doorknob glaring at it.

With a cry of frustration Len dived at the door in an attempt to reach the knob. He hit about a foot below the shiny metal, and then toppled onto the ground. Without a second to spare he jumped again, reaching the same spot.

"_Why couldn't I have been born a human?" _Len thought as he fell for a fourth time.

He stared at the fur of his paws, imagining them as human hands, and then looked back at the door knob. A look of madness passed through his eyes as he stood and began backing up. He closed them taking a deep breath.

"_I'll show you, voice!"_

Len took off, leaping as he ran. He flew through the air gaining height. Len's paws clasped something cold. He opened one eye peering warily at his surroundings. Len gasped. He was holding onto the knob.

With a cry of glee and a look of determination, Len twisted his paws and turned the knob. The door swung inwards. Len jumped off to avoid hitting the wall. He landed on all fours.

"_I DID IT!"_

The voice was silent but Len could still sense its presence. He wanted to laugh, Rin was only just outside. He'd see her soon. He mentally scoffed at the voice as he ran out the door, leaving it open.

Feeling suddenly free, as if a thousand threads had snapped, Len continued running not paying attention to where he was going, only focused on the fact that he would be in Rin's arms soon.

* * *

A tall green haired girl stood at the window. She turned back to the four girls behind her.

"You girls should probably stay here until the storm lets up"

Gumi looked at her friends whispering to them. The group cheered except for the blonde girl. She looked at her hands frowning slightly. Her hands felt empty.

Gumi hugged Rin from behind making Rin gasp in shock. "It's okay I'm sure he's fine" she assured her.

Rin nodded smiling a bit, but she still was worried about the bear she had left on the bookshelf.

* * *

Soon Len had found it hard to run anymore. He wasn't out of breath. It was because the rain had gotten stronger. He was soaked through and even walking was a huge effort. Len pulled on one of his sodden legs and stepped forward.

He could barely see, with the rain fogging his plastic eyes. He could tell the voice was watching him, probably mocking him. Len continued onward wondering where he was and more importantly where Rin was.

He knew he needed to get out of the rain. He glanced around trying to find some place. A flash of lightning lit up an alley that sparked interest in him. Len froze finding it familiar. So much that he found it hard to avoid. The alley was calling to him like it was his home.

Len walked towards it much less effort than he had been exerting that entire night. He reached it and peered curiously at his surroundings. His face fell. It was just an alley. Rin wasn't there. Nothing was there.

Anger overtook him. He slammed a soggy fist into the wall causing debris to fall from above.

"_WHY CAN'T I FIND HER?"_

_**Why not?**_

"_I DON'T KNOW!"_

A clock tolled from somewhere, DING DING DING Len thought of the "cake" back home that wouldn't be eaten that night. He thought of Rin who he couldn't find. He thought of himself, all that had happened.

DING DING

Len crumpled clutching his furry arms to his chest. His stitches itched. Everything hurt. He wanted to scream. Rain broke through the roof above pinning him to the ground.

"_AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH_!"

Nothing was right anymore. He just wanted Rin. Len couldn't tell if he was crying, with all the rain. _Teddy bears couldn't even cry could they? Then why could he walk? Why could he think? WHY WAS HE ALIVE LIKE THIS?_

_DING DING DING_

"_I just want…I just want.."_

A red light flickered above him. He paid it no mind, lost in his thoughts.

DING DING

_**What do you wish?**_

"_I want" _the light was brighter. _"I want" _and bigger. _"TO BE WITH RIN!"_

_DING!_

Red lightning shot down from above illuminating the whole alley. Len's eyes widened as it struck his body.

* * *

Rin walked through her sliding door. The rain had finally let up and she could return home. Gumi's sister had woken the girls from their sleep to drive them home.

Rin was too tired to think. Her eyes drooped and closed as she hit her futon.

She didn't notice the teddy bear on her pillow.

.

.

.

* * *

**There wasn't enough Len in this chapter huh? I'm sorry DX I promise there will be a lot more.**

**Somehow these chapters keep getting longer. Idk if that is good or bad. **

**Review Replies**

**ownitlikeaboss-san: Thankyuu for the review! Yes people are nice to Rin. I'm sorry her life is so bad! Dx but she makes up for it by being Optimistic :D here's the update.**

**AliasStars-san: Oh sorry, I meant Neru (Oshiire-P) the producer not Akita Neru, my fault. Actually the Sensei is Kiyoteru. The Vocaloid teacher. Gakupo was Rin's elementary teacher and Kaito was introduced in chapter four, he called her "Bunny-Chan" but thanks for trying! **

**No it seems Rin can't get a break Len is very cute though he's getting possessive. **

**Dark and Dangerous eh? Well there is much more to come. Lots of angst, some mystery and drama. :O Thankyuu for the review!**

**Mitsu-San: Len Yandere? Hmm it could be seen that way yes. Len will be able to do something yes. Rin is a character that doesn't change much so she will always be that sweet innocent girl at the beginning. Yes, she is in middle school almost her given age now. (14) Yes!~ Len is most important to her, her treasure.**

**It is odd for a middle schooler to bring a teddy around with them, which is one reason she is teased at school. Love the face x3**

**Yes! Your guess is correct! The chapter is dedicated to you! And you said a Neru (Oshiire-P) song. Abstract Nonsense is one of my favorites :D Thankyuu for the review!~**

**Imonz-San: I like the word too! Here's the update! :D**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa-San: quite a long name you got there! Very nice! ne? Awesome beyond words? eh heh well thankyuu. Yes Len is cute and scary. x3 yeah there is people like really that cruel in the world. **

**With the title no Rin will always be sweet and kind even to those who are only cruel and mistreat her. so she won't be a bully. Nor try and kill herself like the song.**

**Oliver is very sweet yes. Len seeing him as a threat...hmm well Len sees mostly everyone as a threat but Oliver is different to Len. somewhat...Thankyuu so much for the lovely review. My writing style and flow? well I try to write well glad you like it. Hope I continue to make you happy.**

**MaddyTheAwesome-San: another awesome ^^ thankyuu, Yes I listen to that song like ten times a day. Sometimes while writing or reading this. Your guess is correct it is Kiyoteru. Here is the update!**

**Rockinblckkitty-San: Yes the sensei is Kiyoteru and you said a Neru song. Mitsu-san said it first so she gets the dedication. Please keep trying for other chapters though. My writing style and humor? Well thankyuu very much. Rin is CUTE and Oliver and Len are loveable characters. Jealous teddy's seemed like a good idea to me. Thought of that since I was little. Bye! See you next chapter. Thankyuu for the review!**

**And Thankyuu for reading, favoriting, following Clavemien Nigram Rosa, MaddyTheAwesome, MegaFan-Girl43, Mirrorsound, StargazingMiracle, ****kuroishuuha**** and anyone else who read!**

**Footnotes**

**(1) I almost wrote "smarter than your average teddy bear" as a yogi bear reference xD**

**(2) This line is from banzaipro's Vocaloid videos on YouTube. They're awesome. I thought it would be silly to have Oliver say it. Google is not mine, nor is Banzaipro or YouTube.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me. I'm new to this**

**Review please! Please! PLEASE**

**Thankyuu**

**P.S. Which Vocaloid is Gumi's Sister?**

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


	9. Chapter 9: Pinocchio Syndrome

**Hello There! It's MoNoChRoMaDdiCt! ****(****・****ω****・****)****ノ****シ****Thankyuu to all my wonderful readers, reviewers and favoriters! :D Review reply is after chapter. PLEASE feel free to answer the question at the end! **

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT BOTTOM!  
**

**Chapters will be dedicated to someone who answers the questions at the bottom!**

**This chapter is dedicated to~ ****OtakuHeart**

**Answer to last chapter question: Sonika!**

**Disclaimer: check other chapters.**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****Pinocchio Syndrome**

_Red curtains swished open on the tiny stage. Illuminated were a single tree and a dirt path that spilt two ways. Just as the audience was able to enjoy the scenery, the lights flickered off. The crowd gasped in unison wondering if there had been a technical issue._

_Then a song started and a single light turned on. A boy popped onto the stage within the ray of light. He stood on one side of the tree. The group watching stared in awe and delight. The boy wore an odd assortment of clothing, and had upon his head two animal ears._

_He sang a song, beginning his story. Then another light turned on. At the opposite end of the tree a young girl came along. She sang a line facing her back to the tree trunk. The song was fast paced but filled with longing as the two voices blended together in a perfect symphony._

_Smiles spread through the crowd as they watched the actors on stage. Children and their parents sat glued to their seats, focusing hard on the two. A blonde girl couldn't tear her eyes away for even a second. Her grandmother chuckled at the interest the girl was showing to such a simple display._

_The actress dropped a red apple near the tree, and ran off the edge of the stage. The boy at the other side lifted the apple sadly. Claws adorned his hands, making him look more animalistic. Lights dimmed the song changing slightly the girl returned to the tree tears splayed across her face._

_Children in the audience laughed at the display others gasped, some lost interest. The blonde clutched a hand to her chest as if she could feel the actors' pain. Though the song was fast, the words she only understood some of had captured her tiny heart._

'_So sad that they can't reach each other' she thought, drops of water trickling down her cheeks._

_She watched as the boy, the __**different**__ boy desperately tried to reach for the crying girl on the opposite side of the tree. He couldn't touch her, fearful that she would hate him. Rin shook with tears as the stage lights turned off and the audience of children burst into applause. Sweet Ann glanced down noticing the notable frown on her darling granddaughter's face._

"_Oh Rin, It's just a play"_

_Rin couldn't calm herself feeling so terrible for the actors who couldn't touch. The four year old cried her heart out. Ann pulled her into a hug trying to sooth her with light caresses of her hair. The room began to clear, parents and children leaving for refreshments. The two remained in their seats as people bustled about the stage area cleaning up._

"_Excuse me? Is she alright?" a voice asked._

_Ann looked up from the child in her arms. "She's just a little emotional about the characters." She answered._

"_Oh, well why doesn't she come back here and meet them? Maybe that will cheer her up?"_

_The woman smiled as Ann peered down at Rin, whispering to her. Rin blinked drying her eyes and nodded. Ann smiled softly and lifted the girl to her feet. The woman held out a hand offering to guide Rin. The three walked along the path of chairs up to the stage stairs, and through the dark curtains._

_Workers bustled about packing up their supplies. The woman led the two further in, up to a chest in which a young woman was packing a pair of dolls. She looked up as they approached and smiled at Rin._

"_Why Hello there, what brings you back here?"_

_Rin shyly hid behind Ann's skirt, clinging to it with one hand. The new woman looked up at the guide sharing a quiet conversation. Finally she looked back at Rin._

"_I see that this story has really affected you, could you tell me why?"  
_

_Rin glanced at Ann before speaking in a soft voice "It was so sad, they couldn't touch each other, and they wanted to so much."_

_The woman gave her a sympathetic smile, and then looked into the box again. "Would you like to see them?"  
_

_Rin's curiosity grew and she released Ann's skirt. The woman beckoned her forward and Rin took a cautious step. In the woman's hands were the actors, two puppets. Rin glanced up from them confused. She hadn't expected them to be dolls._

"_See it's only a story no need to get so upset." The puppeteer told her._

_Rin lifted a hand gently touching the dolls 'skin'. Taking the boys hand she linked it with the girls and held it out to the three adults. They exchanged glances, with wide eyes. The puppeteer took them back._

"_Every story needs a happy ending" Rin simply said, smiling fondly at the puppets._

_The adults burst into laughter. "She's so adorable!" "How cute!"_

_Rin tilted her head at the two unknown woman as Ann guided her back to the seating area. She couldn't help but look back at the stage. She re-wrote a happier end to their story as she walked out of the theatre with her grandmother, posing a question to her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Don't dolls have feelings too?"_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Ne, Annie-Chan?..." Rin mumbled reluctant to open her eyes. Her blonde hair spilled over her cheeks like a silken curtain. She lifted an arm and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Still, she didn't open them. She was extremely tired from the previous events at Gumi's house.

With a light yawn, she stretched but found herself restricted. She moved her arm again, finding it pinned to her side. Confused, her eyes snapped open and widened. In front of her was not her pillow, blankets, or futon but…

"KYAAAAA!" Rin screamed struggling in the tight hold.

Len opened his eyes at the sound of his owner's alarmed voice. He jolted up seeing her panicked form in front of him. How he hoped she was too tired to notice him moving. Len tried to still his breathing, his eyes casting curious glances around the area.

"Wait, how did I get back?"

Len could only remember being trapped under debris in that familiar alleyway. Rin gasped causing Len to divert his attention to her. She was frozen, kneeling on her bed with a hand pressed to her mouth.

"Rin?"

She gasped again. "H-How do you know my name?!"

Len's gasp mirrored Rin's "Y-You can hear me?!"

Rin didn't speak but gave an almost undetectable nod. Len didn't know how to react. _How should he feel?_

_Worried?_

_Afraid?_

_Excited?_

A jumble of emotions rumbled through him like an indecisive storm. He couldn't speak, terrified of the circumstances. If Rin could hear him, then obviously she could see him moving. _Was it the end of the world? _She looked so afraid and confused. Len wanted to do something to help her. And then Rin was gone.

She pushed herself off the bed and turned, running from the room.

"W-Wait! Rin!"

He could hear the front door open and slam shut. Len's expression pained. He scared her…he FREAKING scared her. He didn't know what to do.

No…

Yes he did. Len stood up. He wasn't going to lose her. He'd find her and show her, help her understand. She'd accept him of course, she had promised. Smiling at the thought, Len took a step forward and promptly collapsed over himself.

The blankets had tangled around his legs, which he found odd. He twisted to see around him and pry them off. Len nearly screamed.

These were not the legs he thought he had. Pulling them free he took a closer look, then at his paws….no HANDS?!

Len had hands! _Wasn't a bear disqualified from being human? _(1) _How was this possible? _He finally understood why Rin ran from him. It wasn't because her bear was talking, it was because an unknown person had suddenly appeared in her room.

'_So she doesn't hate me'_

He smiled, sure of it. His worry ebbed away replaced by curiosity. Using the bed to support him, Len struggled to his new feet. He collapsed backwards, onto the covers almost automatically. After a few more attempts, he almost gave up. _Why couldn't he move properly? _He was always able to before. Then the thought dawned on him.

Of course, being human, he'd have to calculate all the extra weight he didn't have as a bear. Being smarter than your average teddy, (2) Len was highly capable of doing as much. He practiced using the new legs, testing his weight before he was finally able to stand still.

He put one foot in front of the other, and began walking (Though a little shaky) towards the door of the room. Rin was not in sight, though currently she was not his destination. Len turned, trailing a hand along the wall to keep balance. He continued walking until he reached the door near Rin's.

He pushed it open, marveling at his strength for a moment before stepping onto the tiled floor. In the room he found what he was looking for, a mirror raised above a sink. Clenching a fist, and closing his eyes he stepped in front of it. Slowly he opened them, afraid he might look like a monster.

The result both shocked and pleased him. He wasn't a monster at all, actually he looked…pretty good. He had blonde hair, which was messy in the front. Bright cerulean eyes were perfectly aligned, on a perfectly flawless pale face. His pink lips twitched forming a smile as he saw he bore close resemblance to Rin. Heck, they could be mirror reflections of each other.

He tousled his hair, getting it out of his eyes, and then ran his hand to the back of his head, turning a bit to see how long his hair was. Tilting his head he processed the image. He had SO MUCH hair. His eyes darted around the small room, for something to solve the _issue._

His sight fell on a hair band lying on the side of the sink. Len reached forward and picked it up, stretching it between two fingers. Recalling a commercial he had seen about tying up one's hair, he did his best to copy it from memory.

The result was a tiny pony tail at the back of his head. His smile widened as he was satisfied with his new appearance. He could spot the white teeth, lining the inside of his mouth, it made him grin more. Len then took a look at his clothes.

They were yellow like his fur had been as a bear. A hoodie and a pair of shorts were both covered in slightly off color patches, placed precisely where Rin had sewed him up as a bear. He tugged at the sleeves, adjusting himself to the feel of clothing. Peering down at the yellow sneakers, tied to his feet, he remembered what he wanted to do before he grew _curious._

"Find Rin"

He spoke his thoughts aloud as he left the small room.

* * *

Rin fell onto her knees worn-out from running. She panted, coughing a few times. Her heart raced as she took a few gasping breaths, trying to calm down. She thought back to the scene in her room.

'_Who was that boy? Why was he in my room? How did he know my name?'_

She grew dizzy with the thoughts, nearly to the point of fainting on the pavement.

"Rin-Chan?"

She looked up at the sound of her name, to see Gumi peering down at her worriedly. Gumi had her hands set on her knees as she knelt close to Rin inspecting her with raised eyebrows.

"Whatcha just sitting there for?"

Rin came to her senses blinking at Gumi, "oh, It's just...no- nothing"

Gumi didn't believe her, she knelt closer making Rin flinch and back up with a nervous sweatdrop.

"Really, Nothing"

Rin nodded trying to avoid Gumi's piercing eyes. "Y-yes" she squeaked.

Gumi's gave her an empty look then smiled with a small chuckle. "Nothing makes you leave the house in what you were wearing yesterday?"

Rin glanced at her disheveled clothing she had indeed worn the previous day, and then fell asleep in. She flushed embarrassed and tugged at her hair in an attempt to hide her face.

"I-I..."

Gumi stared at her with concern, then sighed. "Why don't we and go and get you some different clothes. Kay?"

Rin stared at her with big eyes, full of confusion. "U-uhm"

Gumi took hold of Rin's arm and lifted her to her feet. "And, you can tell me whatever is making act all jittery, ne?"

Rin didn't answer allowing herself to be pulled by Gumi. She glanced back over her shoulder at the way she had come. Nothing but silence was behind her. She wondered what had become of that boy, and who he was.

* * *

Len walked down familiar streets learning quickly how to balance properly. Even though it wasn't something he had never seen, everything was "new "to him. _Was a bear THAT different from a human? _The sun seemed so much brighter, every sound so much louder.

Yes, It all seemed New to Len. It was different walking rather than being carried. Though Len had to admit, he missed Rin's shoulder. Len halted remembering the feel of Rin's arms around him, how he longed for that again.

He wondered where she could have gone. _School, wasn't an option right,? since it was break currently._ _Where else was there?... Park? Market? _He only knew places Rin had taken him. _Would he need to check them all?_ _Or...could she be elsewhere?_

Len's arms dropped to his side _'How am I going to find her?.'_

"Onii-chan?"(3)

A voice started Len, making him realize he had been stopped for a long time, just standing there.

"Hello~"

A hand waved in front of his face from below. He backed away from it and looked to the owner. A little girl wearing tiny pig tails in her brown hair, was waving. He stared unspeaking.

"Hey, Onii-chan you ok?" the girl frowned.

Len blinked staring at the human talking to him. He had never been in the situation before, as he had always been just a teddy bear. A crease formed between the child's brow and she pouted her bottom lip.

"Can you talk?"

"Yes" Len finally decided to speak. The innocence in the girl's eyes reminded him of Rin.

"What's wrong? Why're you just standing here?"

""I'm looking for someone?"

"You're saying that like it's a question." The girl stated.

Len hesitated. "I have to...go" He turned when the girl suddenly yelled out.

"W-WAIT! Maybe I can help you" He looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I've been standing here all morning" she indicated a bus stop. "I saw a lot of people come by here."

Len felt a surge of interest and he turned fully around to face her. "blonde girl, really big..uh cute white bow."

Len's cheeks heated up as he heard his own words. The girl placed a finger on her chin thinking. Len tried to wait patiently but the suspense was killing him (not literally). At last she spoke.

"I did see someone like that, she was running fast like she was late for something?"

"WHERE!?"

The girl jumped at Len's sudden raise of voice, but pointed in a direction. Immediately Len took off.

"Hey wait a-" He was out of her sight in a second. She crossed her arms, pouting childishly "How rude." Sighing she returned to her bus stop.

Rin spun around modeling an orange dress for her friend. Gumi clapped her hands complimenting her. "Perfect! Let's add that to the others shall we?"

Rin blushed holding the cloth at her chest. "Wh-Wha! It's too much Gumi-Chan!"

"Nonsense, it's a birthday gift!"

Rin couldn't object to Gumi's smile and kindness (though she had tried many times). Sighing she gave in and stepped back into the dressing room to gather the other items. After she came out, Gumi paid for them. Gumi was still wondering what had happened to make Rin so out of breath. She was waiting for the right moment to ask.

"How about we go to a cafe Rin-Chan?"

Rin blinked and looked up from the folds of the dress she had been playing with. "A ca-cafe?" her voice squeaked slightly making Gumi chuckle.

"Yeah to get something to eat aren't you hungry?"

Rin suddenly became aware that she didn't eat anything. She laughed nervously. Gumi took her hand and together they ran off. As they exited the store a blonde boy in a yellow hoodie turned a corner that led to the shop.

* * *

Oliver flexed his fingers, looking up from the computer screen after a long time. He turned to the notepad on the corner of his desk, and jotted down some quick words. His eyes opened wide and he lifted his notebook to cover them, reading them from only inches away. He stood and in one motion dropped the notebook and went to his door.

He remembered, vaguely, having heard Rin scream. But how much earlier, he didn't know. He bent close to the door and removed a pencil led. (4) He then picked up a contraption from his shelf and slid it under the door. With a few reflecting devices he was able to see a clear view of the hall.

Finding it empty, Oliver removed the mechanism and replaced it on his shelf, next to James. He opened the door just enough to slip out of and did so kneeling to replace the pencil led and piece of paper. Oliver stopped, listening hard. He was met with only silence. He took a step then peeked over his shoulder.

Seeing the empty hall, he rotated slowly around and continued walking. But...after a few steps he spun. His eyes scanned every corner of the hall. He took a few steps backwards then flipped around again, scanning the other side of the long hallway.

Oliver continued all the way down in that fashion. Once he reached the stairs he inspected the railing, and then the actual stair. Slowly he proceeded down them. But then he turned thinking he had distinctly heard something. He took the last few steps at a run.

He gasped for breath, holding onto his sides in pain as he looked at the banister with an odd smile. Nothing was on the stairs. Rubbing his temples he turned to go to his little sister's room. He felt dizzy, amazed at how easily tired he had become just from running. He didn't have problems with athletics before.

When he saw the sliding door was wide open anxiety flowed through him, fueling him to get there faster.

_**10 feet away**_

He stood from the wall he had nearly collapsed on, his breath coming quick.

_**6 feet**_

His palms started sweating, his lips twitching.

_**3 feet**_

His breath was coming so fast he could hear it.

_**1 foot**_

He was shaking, literally. He almost thought it was an earthquake.

_**3 inches**_

His other eye could be seen through his matted, sweaty hair.

_**0 inches**_

He grabbed the edge of the wall and threw himself into the doorway with a wild cry. only to find the room...

'_Empty?'_

* * *

Rin could have sworn she was being followed. She had that sort of paranoid feeling one gets in a scary movie. Gumi didn't appear to have noticed, as they went from place to place. They stopped to sit on some benches, but right after Gumi hopped back up. Rin glanced at her but was waved back down as she tried to stand.

"Want some cocoa Rin-Chan. Hey I'll go get some!"

And with that she ran away. Rin plopped back down onto the bench and the feeling of I'm-being-followed returned. Rin bit her lip clenching a bag Gumi had given her, that was shaped like an orange. She willed her hands to stop shaking, then froze hearing the snap of a twig. She spun around and spotted a bush just behind the bench she was on.

Fear and curiosity took her and she found herself standing. Curiosity was winning. She circled around the bench heading (slowly) towards the bush.

"RIN-CHAN I'M BACK!~"

Gumi called from a short distance. Rin jumped then ran back to the bench for Gumi's arrival which happened a split second later. Gumi handed her a hot cup of something (cocoa) and rushed her off again.

From behind the bush, Len stood up. He watched the two leave and frowned.

Sure Gumi had run Rin around practically the whole town, but she had a plan. That was to get Rin to tell her what was wrong earlier. She noticed automatically that Rin wasn't herself again when they stopped to drink the cocoa. What she didn't expect was for Rin to confess.

"Gumi-Chan! I keep feeling like I'm being followed!"

Gumi took a choking sip of her drink, then swallowed glad the liquid had at least cooled down, and looked at her blonde friend. "F-Followed, What do you mean?"

Rin tugged at her hair, "Like followed, _everywhere_. Everywhere we've been going today, the store and the restaurant, the fruit stand and the little candy shop, even the street and the bench! And And this morning there was a-"

Rin cut off mid speech her mouth agape. Her eyes doubled in size as she stared ahead. She pointed, her finger shaking her expression changing to fear. Gumi followed her finger as Rin covered her face.

"What're you pointing at Rin-Chan?"

Rin pulled her hands from her face and looked at the spot that was now empty. "But there was a- the bo- I mean there- I-"

Gumi had a confused look as she took hold of Rin's stretched out arm. "You feeling okay Rin-Chan?" She peered at her with concern in her eyes. Rin slowly met hers.

"I ...thought I saw a bear" Rin whispered, saying the first thing that came to mind to cover it up.

"A Bear? In Tokyo?" Gumi chuckled. "Silly Rin-Chan, come on, Let's go and get a rest somewhere okay?"

She started to pull Rin who glanced back up at the previously occupied spot. She had really thought she had seen the boy from that morning.

* * *

Len didn't know what to do. He had found Rin, obviously, but he didn't have a chance to go up to her. That girl _Gumi_ was with her. Plus, the look on Rin's face, that scared-to-death look was really hurting him. He was partly afraid to go up to her.

The last time he had seen her, he ducked behind a trash can when Gumi had turned. When he gathered the courage to stand up again, Rin was gone. Len sighed.

"It's like last night all over again"

Len walked randomly, hands in pockets. Everything hurt so much more now that he was human. He had that thing called a 'heart' he had seen on TV now. He couldn't find her, or in this case catch her, no matter how hard he tried. He attempted to talk to that voice, but got not answer.

'_Figures, now you go away'_

A group of children ran past him playing a game on a huge set of stairs. He indistinctly remembered seeing it, maybe on TV again.

"Oof!"

He hit something or someone.

"I'm sorry..."

The voice was high pitched and extremely quiet. His head snapped up recognizing it. She looked very distressed he felt the need to help her. She was alone..._wait... Alone?_

_NOW WAS HIS CHANCE!_

"Rin!"

She lifted her eyes from her wringing hands and froze.

* * *

Gumi ran along the street looking everywhere. She lost Rin in a huge crowd when their hands had been pulled apart. As it turned out no one had seen her. Gumi mentally scolded herself for losing Rin, especially when she was so troubled.

"Gosh I'm a bad friend"

She continued searching and asking everyone on the street. People, it seemed were too into their busy lives to notice the disappearance of a girl with a BIG white bow. She thought it would have been an obvious give away.

"I'm going to have to buy her a cell phone" she told herself as she ran.

* * *

Their azure eyes met. They took in each other's features. The similarity was astounding. For a moment all they did was stare at one another, like looking into a mirror. Then Len braved a step forward, though they were already close. Rin made no movement.

"Rin it's me...Len"

"..."

"I... I'm sorry for scaring you this morning"

"..."

"I don't know how it happened"

"..."

"I didn't know how to tell you..."

"..."

"Rin?"

She was still quiet, Len became increasingly worried. He watched her closely for any sort of reaction. "Rin, Hello?"

"..."

"Rin I-" he touched her shoulder.

"Len..."

She finally spoke, her voice was barely a whisper. Len perked up at his name.

"Is a bear..." she finished monotonely.

Len nodded feeling relieved she had spoken. "I was but somehow I became-"

He cut off, tears had filled the girl's eyes and were streaming down her cheeks. The look on her face was pure horror. She was crying in fear

_OF HIM_

Len backed up, rejection, sadness, longing, pain, and regret all rushing through him. He had made her cry, and she was giving him such a face.

'_So you can't accept me'_

He took another step back

'_I only wanted'_

And another

'_You to smile'_

The ground disappeared under him. He found himself falling back. Snippets of memories flashed before his eyes as the Rin above him got smaller. He just remembered there had been stairs behind him. Everything was moving slowly, sound was on mute.

"I don't want to die"

He felt himself hit the ground and all went black.

* * *

Rin had seen the scene in slow motion. Each step the boy took as he looked like he was having an inner battle. When His foot slipped on the step, the look of confusion and panic he had as he fell. She saw it all. She felt it was her fault, indirectly.

Despite her fright before she knew she needed to do something. Instincts kicked in and she started running down the stairs, shocked at the distance the boy had fallen. The next thing she saw shocked her. There wasn't any blood...The boy well... wasn't...

She dropped to her knees covering her mouth in regret. She brought her hands forward and touched his head.

"He was telling the truth"

She was convinced now, having seen it happen right before her eyes. She wouldn't think it was possible. She lifted him and hugged his broken form.

"I'm sorry Len"

.

.

.

* * *

**Shorter chapter! Late update! I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY for such a late update and lame chapter. UGH I'll try to be quicker! The next chapter will be better I swear!**

**Review Replies**

**So many in one chapter :O**

**OtakuHeart****(Guest)-san: That is correct this chapter is dedicated to you! Thankyuu for the review and read. Here is the update**

**annamydoll****(Guest)-san: Your user name reminds me of Len's song "bloody my doll" Sonika is right! Thankyuu for the review and read. **

**Blackrockshooter****(Guest)-san: uh... your review confuses me... are you telling Leon to die... or me? :O I'm sorry either way! I don't mean to make the characters so bad! I don't hate them. They just fit the roles I came up with. Sorry sorry . Thankyuu for reading anyways and reviewing.**

**MaddyTheAwesome-****San: Oh? you know banzaipro too. :D The voice... hmm will be explained... but not too soon. Adds more mystery ne? Luka is the student body president. But good guess. Here is the next chapter. Thankyuu for reviewing.**

**AliasStars-****San: WOAH long review again. :D kay**

**A) I have heard in other fics with Gakupo as Gumi's brother as well, but I wanted her to have a big sister. So Sonika was it. (Because she has green hair xD)**

**B) reluctance and conflict? well I wanted to show readers that Lily does have a heart and isn't as cruel as her parents. She cares for Oliver, but her own value to her family is tested.**

**C) yes poor Oliver. I really love that character. Oliver's cruelty? I'm confused.**

**D) Yes Len is learning that. Don't worry Rin loves Len too much to neglect him for real. **

**Here is the update thanks for the exciting review!**

**KimmyG15-****San: Your friend? may I ask who? Thankyuu for the read and review. And thankyuu to your friend for referring you here! Here is the update. **

**Mitsu-****San: Yes the chapter 8 was dedicated to you! I'm happy I made you happy (that must mean you weren't before I'M SORRY!) **

**Kiyoteru was correct! Hmm I love all of Neru-San's songs but I heard Abstract Nonsense first. **

**I will keep Rin that way!**

**With or without eyebrow the face is still cute! I had to go to my e-mail to see it my phone fails showing me it. o(_ _)o**

**This reply is long as well xD Oliver is being ignored I shall write more on that soon. **

**Len as a human x3 I have to congratulate you on that! You were absolutely correct! We seem to think alike **

**You pat his head alright then...**

**Len: -blinks at the unknown person, while trying to remain still like a real teddy bear-**

**Yeah he doesn't do much sorry DX**

**Thankyuu for the review!**

**ownitlikeaboss-****San: Thankyuu for reviewing! Good that the chapters are longer? well yes, but not too long. xD Something that starts with an S? lol Sonika? Here's the update**

**Imonz****(Guest)-San: Aww I love that feeling too.(I also like when a reviewer replies to my review reply. If that makes sense orz) I like to reply to all my reviews in the chapter. Thankyuu for reading and reviewing. Yes Possessive Len is awesome! **

**BlackRockShooter****(Guest)-San: another confusing review? wha? well I can't do that I already have the whole story planned. You don't seem to like Oliver much O.o Interesting idea though. Might I suggest writing something yourself? **

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa****-San: Yes Len is insecure. Erase existence? of Rin's parents? or...Oliver is a bit obsessed yes. He is smart and likes to understand why things happen, guess you would say logical. It's driving him crazy. Yes, the parents will do whatever they can to stay on top. I wasn't very clear but Oliver wasn't doing above amazing in school anymore, so they got fearful that they would lose reputation. (which is why they are rejecting him). Rin and Gumi will have more friend time together. Here's the update! thanks for the review!**

**Midnight Rising-****San: Thankyuu for reading! And your review here is the update**

**Rinny-Chan****-San: WOW !~ Hehe Thankyuu for reviewing and reading! Here is the update**

**Pink Vixen-San: ****My story is sad? and beautiful? Why thankyuu! ^^ I will try to keep that up. Thankyuu for the review and read.**

**And Thankyuu for reading, favoriting, following: xTheMazeRunner, CluelessLeaf, KimmyG15, Wacky Cool Parrot, haruhi1298, ****Midnight Rising, 6Fortius9, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, Rinny-Chan, Pink Vixen**** and anyone else who read!**

**Footnotes**

**(1) Disqualified Human- or Human Disqualification, a reference to NERU's song ****Ningen shikkaku. Told ya I wanted to put some NERU song references in :D**

**(2) Almost wrote "smarter than your average bear" xD yogi bear ne?**

**(3) Onii-chan- the girl uses this term to refer to a boy older than her, she's not actually calling him her brother**

**(4) pencil led- a reference to Death Note. Oliver has the same trap set on his door as Light does.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me. I'm new to this**

**Review please! Please! PLEASE**

**(I'm almost to 50 :O )**

**Thankyuu**

**P.S. What Vocaloid song is featured in the play at the beginning of the chapter? HINT it has a long name in English.**

**AND/OR**

**Which Vocaloid does Len meet in this chapter (that hasn't been in other chapters)?**

* * *

**CONTEST! Attention Artists! Who thinks they can draw a good cover picture for this Fanfic? Winner will receive a RinxLen one-shot of their choice. I will put more information on my profile.**

* * *

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


	10. Chapter 10: Inevitable Succession

**Hello There! It's MoNoChRoMaDdiCt! ****(****・****ω****・****)****ノ****シ****Thankyuu to all my wonderful readers, reviewers and favoriters! :D Review reply is after chapter. PLEASE feel free to answer the question at the end! **

**Chapters will be dedicated to someone who answers the questions at the bottom!**

**This chapter is dedicated to~ ****MaddyTheAwesome**

**Answer to last chapter question: ****The Wolf That Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood**

**AND**

**Kaai Yuki**

**Rated T for Murder Mystery and DEATH**

**Disclaimer: check other chapters.**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Inevitable Succession**

_Two blonde children with akin semblance, sat side by side on the greenhouse floors. Flowers bloomed beautifully in many colors, yet yellow blossoms stood out amongst them. The female of the teens hummed a small tune as she tended to the flowers around her._

_The boy watched her with interest in his eyes, noticing how gentle she was. Little things he had not detected before, others amplified. The movement of her hair, her scent of oranges, the smile that played on her lips, the sparkle in her eyes that matched his own. It all made him want to smile as well._

_He couldn't help but feel relaxed near her. He was finally able to be so, now that they were even closer. As she repotted a particular plant he watched with interest. This girl in front of him could never harm a being, you could tell just by looking at her. She was just that __**innocent.**_

_Rin had always been that way. Len didn't want to corrupt that pure soul of hers with his misdeeds. Though he convinced himself he was doing what was right he couldn't erase the sick feeling it gave him._

"_Sorry Len, are you bored?"_

"_Huh?" Len looked up realizing her musical voice was directed towards him._

"_Am I being boring to you? Would you like to do something else?" She bit her lip frowning slightly._

_Len's eyes widened in surprise then he shook his head "No it's alright, I'm fine." He assured her._

_Rin tilted her head, not fully believing him after all she had dragged him there, after having returned from school. She glanced around thinking then a thought occurred to her._

"_Heehee I know what we can do.~"_

_Len peered at her confused as she gently lifted up some garden sheers that were near her and began cutting some tiny flowers free. Len didn't understand why she would deliberately cut her flowers. After gathering a pile of them she began weaving them together. Len tried to figure out what she was doing but had no idea._

_Without warning his eyes shifted to the shears left unattended on the ground. His breath hitched as he saw the similarity they held with scissors. His hands twitched inside the pockets of his hoodie. He bit his tongue trying to calm down. But they were staring at him, sparkling in the rays of light emitting from the windows._

_It became intoxicating, suddenly they were all he could see and he wanted them so badly. One hand slipped from his pocket as he thought about how odd it was for anyone to be so infatuated with something such as that...__**scissors really?**_

_His fingers inched across the grass, crawling like some creature towards the sharp tool. It was so close now._

"_Len! All done!"_

_Something was plopped onto his head and he blinked out of his reverie. He tore his gaze from the scissors to stare at the girl across from him. She giggled pointing excitedly at the object on his head. He lifted the same hand to feel around and gasped as he noticed the softness of it._

"_The flowers?" he asked her, with a puzzled expression._

"_Yup! It's a flower crown just for you Len!" She clasped her hands together._

_Len's cheeks reddened and he tried to stare elsewhere then at Rin. His gaze was caught back onto the shears. He gulped and clenched his fists, forcing himself to look back at Rin._

"_I-it's lovely Rin" he stuttered._

_She smiled then frowned "Len, are you okay?"_

_Len hesitated, not knowing what to say. He wanted to get out of the greenhouse. It was making him dizzy. Even though Rin had done her best to fix it after that...event, he could still smell the smoke...What was making it worse were those stupid shears just lying on the ground._

"_Len?" Rin's voice was full of concern, snapping Len from his thoughts._

"_I'm fine...re-really." He said with a reassuring smile. Rin grinned and threw her arms around him. Len melted into the hug and forgot his troubles for the moment. He rested his head on her shoulder. Engulfed in her warmth, he wondered_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_How long would this happiness really last? (1)_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

She couldn't get there fast enough, but yet she still tried. Running with all her might, she may have skipped a few of the stairs. _Why did they feel so…never-ending?_ She wondered as she continued in that downward motion up to the boy's body. Shockingly there was no blood. _How was that possible If he fell THAT far?_

She paused on the step, stopping herself from tipping over. Then her eyes opened in surprise as a red light over-took the boy's body. He was glowing with it, and something about it had a familiar feeling. Engulfed in the light, the boy suddenly became hard to see. She wanted to shout at the light, willing it to go away and leave him alone.

Though it only lasted about a millisecond, it felt like much longer to her as she watched. Then her eyes widened, the figure in the light shrunk to a much smaller size. He gained fur and lost that "boy" look he had just seconds before. He was now a stuffed bear and not just any.

Her legs gave out and she brought a hand to her mouth in a silent gasp. Lowering it she touched his head. The head of her darling teddy bear

"He was telling the truth"

She bit her lip, regretting having run away from him, and not listening to what he was telling her. Len had somehow become human, and in that same unexplainable way became teddy again. She was convinced now having seen it happen right before her eyes. Though she wouldn't think it was possible.

"I'm sorry Len, oh I'm so sorry"

Tears filled her eyes as she pulled him into a hug, stuffing fell from the rip in the seams on his head. She noticed his always-open eyes were now closed. There was another slit along his left arm. She dried her tears with the back of her hand wondering how if he had fallen as a boy why he was torn as a bear.

Realization crossed her face as she came up with a possible answer. Maybe just maybe, he turned back because he got hurt. Wanting to fix what she had done wrong (which was running from him), she stood up from the stairs and walked down the remaining few.

She held him tight as she searched for something useful. Finally she spotted an unoccupied bench. With a small smile she walked towards it and sat upon it, then got to work. Rin removed sewing needle and thread from her orange-shaped bag. She unwound, attached the needle and thread and then began to sew up the bear.

At first she was slightly hesitant, jumping once wondering if he would be hurt by the needle. Seeing as he was asleep, she decided he needed it. Holding back her fear and breath she pressed the needle through the fur. She paused to see if he had reacted. He didn't….

Feeling more assured of his safety she continued to sew him up as if expecting him to become human once he was fixed. It wasn't the surprise she wanted as he remained still she began to think he was really broken-beyond-repair.

Putting away her things she picked him up while she stood from the bench. She decided it would be best that she headed home. Rin squeezed Len tightly, fearing the worst.

"Len..'"

She murmured his name sadly as she set off.

"Len.. wake up"

She hugged him tighter trying not to cry, but her heart was hurting in fear that he'd never reply.

"Len please…"

Tears spilled over her face and onto the bear's fur.

"Len…"

"Nn..Rin?"

She halted, her foot stopping in mid-step. Holding her breath she turned her bear around. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Both of his eyes were open and he was looking up at her with a confused expression. She laughed and sobbed hugging him tighter.

"R-Rin!"

Alerted by his voice she released him a bit and held him slightly above her. He blinked and looked at himself, then frowned. Len's eyes widened and he looked back up at Rin, realizing how she held him. _Wasn't she supposed to be repulsed? Where was that scared face? _He blinked again. _Why wasn't he dead?_

And then she gave a soft laugh, like a beautiful bell chime. With that Len knew, that she would keep her promise. She would still accept him. He wanted to cry but didn't think it was possible for him. Instead he smiled back.

Rin brought Len back down to her level "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you before Len...I guess just waking up with you there as an unknown-boy, kind of frightened me eh heh"

Len blinked and shook his head. "It's alright anyone would be shocked to have something like that happen to them" he assured her. It was entirely his fault, she need not take any blame.

"But, still. It wasn't very nice of me to act that way..." she trailed off and changed the subject. "But it's awesome yes? that you can talk and move, right? I'm not like crazy or anything and imagining it."

Len chuckled "Of course you're not crazy Rin"

She smiled again and looked up, "Hmm I think we should go home, and like idk celebrate. How about we share some "cake" ne?"

Len's eyes lit up and he nodded happily. Maybe his wish had been answered, maybe the voice was right. Still as they began walking again Len couldn't help but want

To be human again.

* * *

Rin rounded the corner amiably chatting with Len, only to nearly crash into a monster. Rin jumped back clinging to Len in surprise. Both turned to face Rin's parent's car. Rin stood stock still for a moment before grasping the concept._ They_ were home.

Her face blanched and Len peered up at her in concern. Their carefree moment was gone. Rin's hands trembled as she tried to keep a good hold on Len. With a gulp she stepped forward past the giant vehicle, and up to the stone pathway. She held her breath and slid Len behind her hair as she always had before. Closing her eyes tight she reached forward and turned the knob flinging the door open.

There wasn't any sound. Slowly Rin's eyes opened and Len lifted his head to peer through her hair. The front hall was empty of everyone besides them. Rin sighed in relief and continued down it to her room. Just as she was about to pull Len from her shoulder. She gasped. Len's eyes shot up to where she was looking and horror crossed his features.

Rin's room had been destroyed.

Books lay misshapen and torn, free-pages flying everywhere and on top of over turned boxes whose contents spilled out. The futon was against the opposite wall the blankets on the other side of the room. Every article of Rin's clothing was lying at some random place. The makeshift-dresser was mixed within the boxes that matched it. The bookshelf was titled the majority of the books missing or joining the others along the floor.

Worst of all was the old fashioned box that lay upon smashed remains of Rin's tea set. Rin didn't speak just stared at the madness that had become of her room. Len knew that he hadn't done it. When he left, only the bed had been unmade. _Then who could have possibly..._

The answer came to Len in a second as he recalled the vehicle outside

.

'_Of course it was them'_

Leon and Miriam, Rin's so called Mother and Father. Len came to the conclusion they or their rotten daughter, Lily were the only suspects to such a crime. Finally Rin moved. She took a step into the disaster-zone and began picking up and dusting off books. Without a word she started to fix the mess like it wasn't a problem.

Anything that was broken Rin placed into a separate pile, other things she straightened out, working endlessly. Len watched her surprised at how she could remain so calm when he was nearly fuming with anger at the perpetrators.

Yet Rin..._Was it because she was so pure?_ She seemed so unaffected, as she continued to straighten out the room. Len didn't understand but he didn't want her to suffer. Lifting a paw he gently touched her cheek and she froze.

"Yes?"

"Let me help you"

"N-No It's alright"

"...please, I don't want you to do it alone."

Rin hesitated thinking, before gently lifting Len from her shoulder. "I a-alright"

They worked well into the evening until the room had more-or-less returned to its normal state. Rin sat against her newly made bed patting the spot next to her. Len climbed onto the blanket and settled there.

"I'm sorry about your tea set"

"It's ok, it was going to break eventually. Besides, I still have all the memories!~" She tapped her chest just over her heart.

"Y-Yeah" Len nodded.

"And you…I want to thank you. For always being there for me, especially now" She smiled her eyes sparkling.

The smile that Len loved.

"Anything for you" he said.

* * *

Oliver rubbed his eyes and blinked looking at his surroundings. It was pitch black. _Where was he? _He noticed a slight pain in his side as he started feeling around the room for and exit or at least a light source. Finding a doorknob, he pulled himself to his feet and nearly fainted with the effort.

Once he was standing, he pushed open the door and almost fell into the hallway. As the light hit his eyes, he hissed throwing his arms up in defense. After a moment, he realized he had been inside a closet.

He dropped his arms confused, but not before catching something surprising. A few bruises lined his thin arms. Oliver wondered if his side had bruises as well, but didn't look. Instead he tried walking and found the pain there was different. He immediately felt stupid.

'_When was the last time I ate?'_

He thought hard and was unable to come up with an answer. Being a clever enough boy, he figured he should eat something. He began walking towards the kitchen, but was stopped by voices. One he knew and the other was a similar one but different at the same time.

'_How confusing.'_

Curious he changed course and inched towards Rin's room. He remembered being there earlier that day, but for what he couldn't recall.

"—nything?"

"Whatever you want."

A creepy feeling filled Oliver, telling him not to turn the corner and look into the room.

"AWW Len that's so Sweet!~"

Oliver froze. _Len? Wasn't that…the bear's name?_

"I just want you to be happy."

THAT definitely was not Rin's voice. _Then Who?_ Oliver's answer came in the form of a misplaced step. He stumbled, catching himself on the doorframe before he could fall into the room. Rin sat on her bed with the bear next to her, held up by no means. Oliver paled as he watched the bear open his mouth and knew where the voice came from.

"Because it's Rin.."

Oliver threw himself back against the opposite wall.

'_She's…she's talking to the bear….and…he's talking…back!'_

If it weren't for the fact that Oliver was paralyzed with fear, he would have screamed right there. Then, things got worse. As if sensing another's presence, Len turned his head towards the door. Oliver gulped.

"Eh heh, well goodnight Len"

Rin's voice made the bear turn away giving Oliver a chance to escape. He regained the ability to move his limbs and dashed up the stairs and to his room. He flopped himself into a chair, breathing hard, and began typing and writing like a maniac.

Completely forgetting he was starving.

* * *

Len opened his eyes and smiled at the sleeping form of the girl on the bed. She looked so peaceful. No one could believe someone like her could suffer so much. She breathed softly, smiling and Len pondered what she was dreaming of.

"Len…"

He jumped then blushed. "W-wait…me?...She's dreaming of me?" he looked at her smiling then smirked like a child who just won a game.

"L-Len!" Rin's eyes popped open and she shot out a hand inches from Len. She gasped. "Len! You're a boy again!"

Len raised an eyebrow confused. "Wasn't I always?"

"I mean…Look!" She lifted something, which Len saw was a hand. His hand.

"I'm Human!?" She nodded giggling at his expression as he began feeling around his face. "But how?"

Rin thought, "Hmm, maybe you become human during the day like…like A SUPERHERO!" she said excitedly striking an odd pose.

Len was confused, but agreed with her statement, it made sense…somewhat. Then again, _Did it really matter?_ He was human again.

'_Just like Rin.'_

His thought made him grin which Rin took the wrong way. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Eh wha?"

She frowned. "I thought that was how they did it…"

'_What is she talking about?' _He tried to piece the clues together, when Rin suddenly stood up.

"OHMYGOSH! SCHOOL!"

He watched as she nearly flew from the room, uniform in hand and rushed off to that 'mirror-room'. Len just sat there thinking about what he had said to cause her smile to disappear until she returned.

She jumped at first seeing him then remembered her bear had become a boy. "I'll see you after class Len." She turned then paused. _'Where am I going to hide him? He's a boy now, it's not as easy as hiding a bear? What if mother and father find out… or Onii-Chan or Onee-san(2)? What if something bad happens?'_

She turned to face Len who was still staring at one spot. Unsure of how much time she had remaining before the start of school she decided she needed to hide him quickly. Without a word she ran towards him and grabbed his arm, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Wha? Rin?"

She held a finger to her mouth and pried him off the bed. She looked around then ran to a pile of boxes pulling Len along. She peered behind them, and saw that there would not be enough space. Thinking, she ran towards another pile and pulled out a box placing it over Len's head. That too was too small and made a very confused Len.

'_What's going on?'_

Rin thought hard again and peered out of her room, seeing the hall vacant she proceeded to drag Len from the room to the hall. He didn't resist, just followed along with the same expression of bewilderment. Walking stealthily through the hall, Rin brought Len to the bathroom. She pulled Len in and pointed to the shower. Len just blinked at her.

"You have to get in" Len didn't reply, staring confused. "Len, it's important"

He couldn't think of why. Len just stared from her to the shower and back to her without speaking.

"Len, hide!" Rin pleaded.

"Why?"

"I have to go to school, My parents can't find you"

"I've always been fine before"

"Yes but. Now you're human!"

"…oh" Len had forgotten that it would change things.

"So stay in here and I'll come back later. Kay" She turned to leave the room.

"W-wait" but she was gone already. Len's shoulders slumped as he heard the front door close. _What was he supposed to do now?_

* * *

Rin returned home from school after a very anxious day. She felt bad for having just told Len what to do, but was so scared her parents would find him. She didn't want him to have to suffer. She opened the front door and sprinted to the bathroom. But when she opened the door no one was in there.

Worry overcame her and she tried to think of the positive. Len would be fine. Maybe he got hungry or wanted some fresh air. Being in a shower all day had to be boring. With an air of confidence she left the room and began looking in possible places. Her room, the living room, kitchen, but Len was in neither.

Passing a window she saw something odd. Smoke. Rin squinted and looked closer. It was coming from a distance in her backyard. Her eyes widened, and she turned from the window running to the back door. _What if someone was in danger? _Her mind went to Len, but she didn't want to think of him in trouble.

She threw open the door and ran into the back yard. In the distance she could clearly see the smoke, rising into the sky. Without thinking she ran towards it. As she neared the area, she began to smell the smoke. Coming closer, she saw two figures.

Leon and Miriam stood by the side of a burning building. They were laughing and watching it like it was a show. Rin stepped closer, keeping out of their sight and took a closer look at the building. It was her greenhouse. She gasped then coughed. The entire thing was ablaze.

'_How could they speak so calmly next to a burning building…or is it my imagination?'_

But Rin knew it wasn't, with the smoke and unbearable heat. It was entirely real. She couldn't tear her eyes away from her precious childhood memory. She coughed again, louder. The smoke was obscuring her senses. Rin fell to her knees coughing so hard she started crying. The noise she made alerted her parents.

"Oh so _it_ did survive…" Leon said with a blank expression.

A window exploded in the background and Rin's eyes went wide as she continued to cough. Miriam just stood by smiling and watching, like it was a fireworks display. Leon looked at the crumpled girl, kicking her onto her side.

"You're a nuisance! A monster! You shouldn't exist!" He stepped forward kneeling over her. Rin tried to move but the coughing made her too weak. She lifted her head and shook it, disagreeing with his statement. Leon glared and slapped her.

Rin flew across the yard, landing nearer the greenhouse. Flames licked at her clothing and she gave a hoarse scream, trying to crawl away from it. Seeing this Leon smirked and picked up a piece of burning wood. Miriam turned her head as Rin screamed again. Leon held the wood in front of him.

"A monster…should look like a monster"

Rin knew what he would do. "MOTHER!" she cried pleading to Miriam and reaching out a helpless hand. Miriam acted as if she hadn't heard her and just turned away.

"She's not your mother, freak!" Leon laughed as Rin slumped too weak to move anymore. She closed her eyes waiting for her fate to come.

'_Please be safe, wherever you are Len'_

Suddenly there was a giant splash, and Leon yelped. Rin opened her eyes slowly and found her face was wet… water was pouring from the sky, though the sun was still out. Rin squinted trying to decipher the cause as Leon threw the wet wood on the ground and chased after Miriam, who had run off freaking out about her clothes.

Rin flopped over and stared at the no-longer-ablaze greenhouse. The 'rain' had stopped. She smiled as colors lit up her vision above her enveloping the building her grandmother made.

"Such a pretty rainbow…thankyuu Kami-Sama…"

And she dropped into a faint.

* * *

*Earlier*

Len lifted his head from the tub side and sat up groggily. He felt crammed in the tiny room, and had fallen asleep out of boredom. He knew Rin had meant no harm in leaving him behind but he really just couldn't stand it. It was too boring!

He wanted to be with Rin, but she was at school. He sighed which turned into a groan. _How was he going to stand this every day? He didn't have much_ patience. In fact he had already paced about the room, and explored it.

Len stood and looked into the mirror for the umpteenth time, giving another sigh. He slapped his palms against the sinks hard surface. He had reached his limit.

'_No one is home anyways.' _

He knew it was true because he had heard them each leave. He threw open the door and went out of the tiny room. Finally he had a breath of fresh air. He stretched his arms and set off to look for a clock, hoping Rin would be home soon.

He wandered into the kitchen where he knew there was a clock but something caught his eye from outside. His eyes grew. THAT WAS IT! The perfect hiding place, Rin's greenhouse. It was big enough, and had interesting plants and flowers. He wouldn't get bored and he could be helpful by taking care of her plants for her. She'd be so happy.

Without a moment to spare, Len dashed from the room and to the front door. He sprang into the yard and ran around the side of the giant house. He wanted to create something great for Rin when she got home. A slamming noise echoed behind him. He stopped and twisted around.

'_Is Rin home already?'_

He grinned and ran back the way he came. As he rounded the corner he remembered…Rin comes home by walking, not a car. He stopped mid-step as he spotted two of the _evils, _Leon and Miriam.

His happy expression was wiped off his face, turning dark as he glared at them. Leon turned as if sensing his stare. Len took a few seconds to realize he was being looked at and ran towards the greenhouse again. He didn't expect to be followed. Being a bear for so long, he was used to not being seen.

Leon caught up with him halfway across the back lawn. He grabbed his shoulder yanking him backwards. "Running away are we? Tsk Tsk how disrespectful!" Len's expression hardened. Leon glared. "I don't like the look you're giving me" Leon drew back a hand ready to slap him but he only met air.

Len ducked and leapt away. Leon blinked and growled. "Oh so we're playing games now? Come to daddy Rin." Len stared at him, disgusted at his tone and word choice. He thought he was Rin.

'_Must be because we look alike'_

But Len wasn't Rin, he wasn't going to let Leon hurt him. Too long had he seen Leon torture his dear girl and was unable to do a thing. He would make sure it ended. Len backed up causing Leon to follow. He continued backing up forming a plan. Eventually his back hit something the door to the greenhouse. Len smiled waiting for Leon to move.

Soon enough Leon raised a fist to punch. Len dodged again slipping inside the door. Leon's fist collided with the wood as Len clicked the lock into place. Len gasped, he escaped, and he defied Leon. Leon thought he was Rin.

Plan: Rin stands up to Leon, stopping him from hurting her.

He smiled thinking it was all over.

His naivety told him that.

* * *

It was mere minutes later when Len smelled something off the normal amongst the flowers. He followed it to a window and jumped back with a yell as a can of liquid smashed through the window. He knelt close to it.

'_Gasoline…what's that?'_

He tilted his head in confusion as he examined the large can. Then another odd smell joined it. Len leapt back again as the area exploded into flames. He stared horrified as the fire began scorching the plants. He flipped his head around wildly, backing away from the flames, searching for water.

The fire was increasing, catching more and more plants in its grasp. Len left the area running along the walls until he discovered a tap. His eyes darted around searching for a hose, but he spotted none. The flames were getting closer, taking with it, more and more of Rin' precious garden.

In an attempt to get water fast, Len began kicking the tap trying to turn it on. He could feel the heat of the fire as it sped around, using the carefully arranged flowers to guide it. He gave another kick and the tap shot off, water blasted from it. Some of the fire disappeared and Len sighed in relief.

But the building was still burning from the outside. Len knew he needed to stop it there. He darted out the back door, where the fire hadn't reached and jumped outside. The flames were stronger. He ran along the length of the building searching for another tap. Len stopped as he heard a scream.

"RIN!"

His voice was drowned in the roar of the fire. He ran to where he heard her and his face twisted in horror.

'_SHE'S GOING TO DIE!'_

He looked around for a way to stop them, or to save Rin. Water, he needed water. His gaze fell on a tap, similar to the other one. Like before he began kicking it. Flames shot up his arm, catching his sleeve on fire. Len paid it no mind kicking at the near frozen tap. Leon was getting closer to Rin with the burning wood.

'_COME ON! COME ON! BREAK ALREADY!'_

Rin was screaming, Leon was laughing, and Len couldn't think straight he needed a clear mind. He gave the tap another kick, and at last… it flew off. The water shot over the area dousing Rin and her parents and spraying the greenhouse.

Len huffed leaning against the wall to catch his breath. He ran to Rin and dropped to his knees next to her. She looked so small, so helpless. He lifted her in shaking arms, exhausted. kicked open the door of the greenhouse, holding her tightly to him. He carried her inside the no longer burning building.

* * *

Rin rubbed her eyes and sat up. Len was sitting with his back to her, curled into a ball. She crawled to him, lightly touching his arm.

"Len?"

He twitched and lifted his head then threw his arms around her. "You're okay!" Rin blinked but returned the hug, confused. Len stared at her his eyes shaking as if he were going to cry.

"What's wrong Len? Did something happen?" Rin peered around. "And why are we in the greenhouse?"

Len couldn't believe it. _How could she not know? _His expression changed alarming her. "THOSE PEOPLE tried to kill you!"

Rin blinked again. "Huh?"

"You're _mother _and _father!" _Len spat shaking. "Why do you let them do that?!" he had enough.

Rin flinched at his tone playing with a button on her clothes. "I-I…." She wasn't sure why, just the she had always done so. '_Should I being doing something else?' _She wondered looking up at Len who was waiting for her answer. She saw his scorched hoodie.

"LEN! Are you hurt!?" Len looked at her questioningly. She pointed at his coat and he looked at it. "Let's go get you patched up Kay" She stood and grabbed his arm. Len tried to protest, explaining he was fine, but Rin just continued to tug at his sleeve.

Len gave in and followed her.

* * *

Len held out his arms looking at the new patches Rin had sewed onto his hoodie. They looked the same as the others, but somehow were different. He turned towards her as she was putting her sewing items away.

"OH!~ You're so CUTE!" She squeaked. Len blushed and crossed his arms pouting. Rin slipped off her bed and walked past him. "Wait here, I want to draw a picture of you." She said simply and slipped out.

Len blinked and rubbed his head confused, then turned to sit on the bed but stopped. The scissors lay against the bed sheets sparkling in such an enticing way that it made Len want to hold them. He glanced at the door as his hand drew closer unconsciously.

Closer

Closer

Closer

At last, his hand closed over the handle and he slipped his fingers into position, testing them out. There was a noise behind him and Len stood up fast expecting Rin. However, the doorway was empty. Len put his hands in his pockets as he curiously walked to the door.

"Rin?"

He pulled it open seeing the empty hall. He began walking from the room stopping as something snapped. He lifted his foot and saw a broken crayon under it. Len knelt to inspect it, when he heard a cry.

"NO!"

Len jumped up. "RIN!" He stepped around the corner and saw two shadows on the wall. His face drained of color as the taller of the shadows tossed a smaller against a table. The glass cracked as Leon came into Len's sight.

"Please …stop" Rin pleaded from the table as Leon stepped closer. Len gripped the wall. He thought he had stopped him. He thought it was over and that Rin was safe. _Why wasn't Leon stopping, why was he STILL hurting Rin? _Len had truly believed that Rin wouldn't suffer anymore. _We're his thoughts childish? _He wanted Leon to be punished. He took a step then froze.

'_What could I honestly do?'_

Leon fist shot down and Len's fingernails dug further into the wall. But it wasn't Rin who screamed in pain. Leon held a bloodied fist as Rin rolled off the side of the table and began crawling away. Len gasped at the sight of Leon's knuckles.

The color was mesmerizing, but Len had no idea what it was. Rin pulled herself to her feet and tried to get away, but Leon recovered and grabbed her by her hair dragging her back and throwing her down. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He screamed and began throwing his fists, blinded by rage.

"RIN!"

Len couldn't stand still anymore, he would do anything. To get Leon away, regardless of how small and weak he was. He ran down the hall. Leon's Mad laughter rang through it bumping off the walls. Len pushed himself to run harder.

Rin fell to the floor not moving. Leon stood there laughing as he stared at Rin's still form. She was splattered in red.

Len couldn't get there fast enough. (3)

* * *

Miriam entered the room and gasped. "What in the world is this mess?"

"It was a burglar, get some cleaning supplies"

"A burglar!" She looked disgusted and hurried off. Leon took another look at Rin then followed his wife. Len backed from the hall and ran to Rin as soon as the room was clear. He shook her.

"Rin, Rin!"

She gave no reply. Len lifted her body. She was badly bruised and bleeding. Len started shaking as he drew back the cloth of her uniform and pressed two fingers to her wrist.

_**BA-BUMP**_

Relief flooded him as he realized she was still alive….barely. Looking back he figured _they_ would be back soon.

'_Those monsters! This is too far! How-'_

He shook his head standing, Rin needed to be brought to safety. He could worry about _them _later. Picking her up carefully he rushed out the door, though he didn't know where the hospital was, he did know where Gumi lived.

He would bring her there.

* * *

Sonkia opened the door hearing frantic knocking. Due to the lateness of the night she was irritated by the un-timely visitor.

"WHAT!" She asked annoyed.

A boy stood there, but she couldn't make out his face. "H-Help" he said lifting his arms. He held a girl she recognized as her sister's friend.

"Oh My Gosh!" She gasped and threw open the door. "What happened?!"

The boy ignored her question saying only "H-hospital." Sonika nodded in a flash grabbed her keys from their holder and ran out the door to her car. She opened the door and the boy put Rin in.

"Hey what ha-" Sonika cut herself off, The boy had vanished. Shaking her head she jumped into the driver's seat and sped off to the hospital.

* * *

He couldn't stop shaking, he couldn't stop running. He just continued on unceasingly.

'_Rin's hurt! She's hurt so badly! Why didn't I do anything?!'_

His feet hit the ground harder.

'_How could he do that? SHE COULD DIE! He needs to PAY!' _

Len halted breathing hard clutching his chest. He cried in agony and fell to his knees. His fists clenched as he tried to think clearly. Then something shined in his vision. He lifted his head and saw a vehicle. It's giant wheels loomed over him. Len knew who it belonged to.

His fist clenched tighter, and he felt something in his pocket. He put a hand in and withdrew Rin's scissors. A look crossed his face, and he began slashing at the large tires. Air rushed out of it and the car sunk. Len grinned and stood up stabbing mercilessly at them one by one. An alarm went off but Len continued with his _punishment._

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Len lifted his head from another wheel and saw Leon in the doorway of the house. He vanished for a second then returned holding something. Len gulped and jumped from his spot as Leon shot at him.

Len gripped the scissors and turned and ran from the vehicle. Leon wasn't done. He raised the gun taking aim and shot at Len again. Len gasped nearly tripping as it hit near him. Gun shots resounded through the night as Leon pursued Len. Len ran faster, charged with adrenaline.

Leon shot again, getting closer. Len ran into a forest clearing, he gasped as a bullet grazed his arm tearing his newly sewn sleeve. He winced falling to his knees.

'_No not now!'_

He thought as his body began to shake. He would become a bear because he had been hurt. He closed his fist tighter on the scissors waiting for the change. It didn't come. He looked up hearing a clock ringing in the distance. It was day time, the cycle had restarted. Len didn't have time to celebrate though, Leon had found him.

The man raised the gun pointing it directly at Len, as Miriam slipped behind him. Len gulped staring at the man he hated for years. His anger and resentment strongly overpowered his hatred. With the streetlight shining on him, Len's face and hair could be seen by the adults.

"You just won't die will you?" Leon said, proving he thought Len was Rin again. Seeing as how Len's hair tie had snapped in the chase, he probably looked more like her. His expression stayed cool as he stared at Leon who raised the gun. "Don't know how you escaped last time but this time you won't."

Miriam let go of Len and dodged away as Leon shot. Len, free of her bind ducked and kicked the weapon out of Leon's hand. The gun flew into the dark woods behind them. Leon cursed rubbing his still-hurt hand getting distracted for the moment. Len's anger boiled over.

"You don't like pain? Thought you would because you always hurt her! Does it feel good to do that? What the HECK is wrong with you?" Len huffed clenching his fists tightly as he stood by the tree. Confusion crossed both of the others faces. "She's not just some toy you can throw around! She's a FREAKING HUMAN! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Leon didn't reply still staring. Miriam spoke stepping in front of Len with crossed arms. "Yeah so?" she said coldly.

"What?" Len blinked surprised by Miriam.

"So what if she's my daughter, she's an evil vile creature who shouldn't exist. She's lucky I kept her." She laughed speaking more than Len had ever heard. "I should have gotten the abortion, after I found out. Now look at how she thanks me. Ruining my fame ha! She deserves this."

Len was astonished. All this time Miriam knew what she was doing. From everything before he thought that Miriam had no idea of Rin's existence. But…she knew…and she allowed it, her own daughter, own flesh and blood. Such a sweet and innocent girl knowingly hurt by her OWN MOTHER!

"She needs to pay" Miriam smiled laughing.

An intensity like fire raged through him and he was overcome by wrath. He dived forward wanting to do anything to shut her up. Miriam gasped her eyes went wide in terror as Len crashed into her. She fell over backwards, Len with her.

"SHUT UP!

SHUT UP!

SHUT UP!"

Miriam was hit repeatedly with each word. Len lifted his head and looked at her. Her eyes looked lifeless and she gave one last laugh. Len blinked and noticed she was covered in the red liquid he had seen on Leon and Rin.

He backed up pulling his hands away from her chest, he gasped. The scissors were stuck, embedded in Miriam's chest which pooled out the redness from many spots. His face turned white as he pulled them from her body. He stood and stumbled.

'_Why isn't she moving? What is this red…? Did I?'_

All at once it dawned on him. He had killed her. Miriam was dead. Len didn't know what to feel he looked from the scissors to her impaled form, shaking. Dead…killed….gone….dead…dead…dead.

Suddenly something hit his side hard and he lost his footing, he shot backwards and landed against a tree trunk. Len lifted his head dizzily as Leon appeared in his sight.

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE! YOU ROTTEN BRAT!" Leon roared diving at Len again. Len gulped and rolled out of the way. Leon was on him instantly as Len stood up and tried running. Len's side ached in pain, causing him to cry out and stumble. Leon raged behind him, Len could feel his hot breath.

Len jumped behind a tree, clutching his side in pain with his free arm. Leon thrust a hand behind the tree, nearly catching Len's hood. Len yelled and jumped back into the darkness of the forest. Leon was bigger and stronger than him. He caught Len as he tried to run behind another tree.

Leon slammed the boy's head into the tree trunk causing Len to slip dizzily to the ground. Two hands wrapped around his throat and Len couldn't breathe. He choked as Leon gripped tighter. Len lifted a hand prying at the man's larger fingers helplessly.

His legs flailed but Leon steered clear of them, his hands locked on Len's neck. "I'll kill you and then I'll kill that girl, wherever you're hiding her. I'll torture her first, tearing her body limb from limb so she can know just what pain is. Want that boy? Since you obviously care about a MONSTER like her!?"

"y-you…re-"Len choked.

"What was that?" Leon smirked.

"You're the monster!" Len cried bringing up his other hand fast. The scissors slashed a deep gash in Leon's arm. Instantly he dropped Len yelling and grabbing it. Len coughed and gasped as Leon moaned about his bleeding arm. Still coughing Len stood and dived at Leon scissors held tightly in hand.

Due to Leon's distraction Len managed to knock him over. Leon stared up in shock at Len's void eyes, showing no mercy. Len wanted him to pay, be punished, and experience everything he had put Rin through. He raised the scissors.

"PLEASE!" Len's hand stopped. Leon looked at Len with a petrified expression. "Please, don't kill me!" Len glared gripping the scissors tighter as Leon continued. "I promise I won't hurt her anymore, I'll treat her just like Lily!" Len's hand shook. "I'll apologize, I'll fix it, I promise I'll love her, isn't that what you want?"

"You…you'll… stop hurting Rin?" Len asked his eyes hopeful.

Leon nodded and winced. "P-Promise, I'll be a good Father." Len dropped his arm to his side, almost letting the scissors slip from his grip. He stood. "Help me up?" Leon asked. Len nodded and held out his other hand to him. Leon lifted a hand taking it in Len's with a smile.

Then it vanished. "Stupid boy" He pulled Len's arm and flipped him onto his back laughing manically. "Did you really believe I'd be willing to do that? Oh please that girl is a mistake." Len realized he had been tricked and felt like an idiot. Leon laughed and locked Len's hands above his head, prying the scissors from his fingers.

"Don't worry I'll be sure to tell her you killed yourself to get away from her." Leon laughed as Len's eyes widened.

'_NO RIN!'_

Len struggled in Leon's grip proving more forceful than Leon had expected. He kicked as Leon tried to restrain him. Leon couldn't hold both him and the scissors. They flew into the air as Len kicked Leon in the gut. Both of them gasped as the weapon was freed.

Leon leapt off of Len and made to dive for them, Len crawled to his feet trying to catch them as well. Leon fumbled the scissors as they fell and Len jumped trying to catch them they flew past him, landing in an upright position on the ground.

Len dived as Leon yelled. "NO YOU DON'T!" Len hit the ground and slid, his fingers were inches from the handle. Leon charged at Len leaping to pin him to the ground again. Len urged himself to reach further knowing Leon was coming. Finally he grasped the handle just as Leon landed. Len shut his eyes turning. Leon gave a choked sound.

Len opened his eyes and gasped. Leon's eyes rolled to the back of his head as red spurted from the wound in his neck. Len pushed at Leon's chest, who fell like a dead weight next to him, splattering blood in a circle around him. Len gasped and crawled backwards. Leon's body jerked, twitching madly. Len lifted his hands to his head pulling at his blond hair that was soaked in red.

Leon's body continued to jerk until it just stopped. The last drop of blood fell from his neck into the puddle on the forest floor. Len gasped and gasped as if he couldn't breathe, he felt dizzy and nauseous, terrified and horrified. He pulled at his hair harder and screamed.

"WHAT DID I DO? WHAT THE HECK DID I DO!"

The red was too much for him, he wanted to get away. The sight of the two bodies lying near each other was haunting. Len pushed himself back, his heels digging into the ground. He continued to gasp and pull at his hair. Red was everywhere.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

Len screamed again as his hands met the pavement. He looked down and scrambled to his feet, backing away from the scene. He turned and ran from it like a child. Above him thunder clapped and a torrent of rain began pouring down. Len slipped but continued running, gasping and coughing as the rain soaked his cheeks erasing all traces of his crime from him.

Mother and Father were gone.

* * *

"She's recovering wonderfully"

The nurse said to the green haired woman sitting on the bench outside the door. Sonika looked up from the phone she had been staring at.

"Are you her mother?"

"No her neighbor"

"Neighbor? How did this happen, where are her parents?"

"I'm not sure, a kid I think it was a boy just brought her to my doorstep near midnight. I didn't see his face it was too dark. He didn't say what happened just 'help' and 'hospital'."

The nurse wrote something on a clipboard. "Really? That's odd. You have no idea where to find her parents?"

"I've never even met them. She never talked about them when she came by. I just assumed maybe they were just busy."

The nurse wrote more. "That is rather peculiar. You would think at that time of night a parent would be home with such a young child."

Sonika didn't answer just stared at her phone screen.

* * *

Len closed the curtain, listening to the ladies outside the door. He turned back to the bandaged girl lying on the hospital bed, staring at her sadly. _How could he tell her what had happened? _She was so pure. _Would she be able to handle something like that? _The information that he held, it was so much to bear.

He wasn't the same anymore. _Could she still accept him…knowing he murdered her parents? _Len's chest hurt at the thought. _What if she couldn't take it? What if she hated him? What if she rejected him? _After all he was corrupted. Len sat in the chair beside the bed.

"No…"

He couldn't tell her, he couldn't lose that smile, that innocence. He wouldn't destroy that. He knew it was selfish, to continue living with that, but he couldn't give it up. Rin would remain oblivious to it, for as long as he could hide it. Len reached across the space and touched Rin's cheek, she smiled in her sleep.

Len smiled faintly back and looked down at his lap. He slipped a hand into his hoodie pocket and withdrew the scissors, staring at them for a second. His hand hesitated over her soft golden locks. After a few seconds he closed an empty fist withdrawing it.

No, he couldn't taint her with hands that had done such wrong. He decided what to do. The scissor blade scratched against his finger cutting it. Len watched as instead of red, stuffing poked from it, he didn't have to wait long for the change.

'_I'll erase my childish excuses together with the light. __  
__If I can no longer touch your hair, then I shall also tell lies.'*_

The nurse opened the door to check on her patient.

"Huh? When did a bear get here?"

.

.

.

* * *

**So Leon and Miriam are dead, for some that would be FINALLY! For others that would be why not Lily? Well I'll just say I'm going with the song. This was my first attempt at writing a murder, especially through the killer's eyes. I hope I did well. And nothing against Fans of Leon or Miriam, they just fit the parts of parents to Rin. orz So This was a REALLY long chapter, as apology for the short last one. **

**Review Replies**

**Guest-****San: That is the correct name of the song! Thankyuu for reading and reviewing**

**OtakuHeart****-San: Orihime and Hikoboshi? Hmm I've never heard of that, but I looked it up after reading your review. It is in fact a Vocaloid song :O VY1 and VY2 sing it. Called "Fools Among the Stars" It would make a nice song for Rin and Len ne? Yes! Len is human. (Everyone was waiting for that eh?) One of Favorite stories? Why thankyuu! Here is the update! Thankyuu for the review~**

**MaddyTheAwesome****-San: That song is correct and he did meet Yuki Kaai, meaning this chapter is dedicated to you! You answered both correctly (though they weren't both required) Aww, I'm sorry I myself am too busy to draw a cover that's why I made it a contest. Yes! Len is finally human :D Thankyuu for the review.**

**Darkflower123****-San: That song is correct! Thankyuu for the review!**

**KimmyG15-****San: Yes! Indeed she was convinced. Thankyuu for the review!**

**Mitsu-****San: Well I'm happy I helped anyways ^^ Yes Len did become human, and yes I fully intended for him not to stay (always) a bear until the end. **

**The chasing moment… I liked writing it, Len was kinda stalker-ish. What happened to Len was he fell down the stairs and turned back into the bear, as you should see explained in this chapter. It was meant to be a little confusing. **

**I hope I can update fast too. My professors don't like me typing in class Dx that's why they keep getting later to wait (longer than once a week) **

**I bet your knowledge is fine! There are soooo many songs I have never heard of. I heard that Len had over 100 by himself. Idk if I even know 45 XD Yuki is correct! Thankyuu for the Review! ww**

**Ownitlikeaboss-****San: Yes Len met Yuki. Really I thought the chapter was well meh.. filler-like. But thankyuu for the enthusiasm, here is the update! Thankyuu for reviewing.**

**ChibiLove-****San: Nice to meet you (if we haven't already met) Thankyuu for reading. Lovely and touching? Why thankyuu and Len's Yandere/Possessiveness is very awesome! :D **

**You reacted the same way to the story/song/play-thing as Rin. Aww I feel like that is the way it should be reacted to. Len could never be mad at Rin. Saying the same thing at the end of each review adds a nice touch, and makes me smile. So thankyuu and here is the update!**

**RadiantCherryBlossom****-San: Both those answers are correct. However Maddy-San got them first. I like it when people answer the questions though thankyuu. yes poor Len :(**

**Nakao Yamashita****-San: Lol Charlie the Unicorn, Yes Rin's parents are good as killed death. (after this chapter) Oliver meet Len? You will see. The end? Something disgustingly strangely awesome? Hmmm I do have this all planned out I wonder if it falls into the category. Thankyuu for reading and your review! Here is the update!**

**2awesome4u11****-San: Don't worry he's not dead! Thankyuu for your review**

**And Thankyuu for reading, favoriting, following: ****NaokoYamashita. 2awesome4u11 ****and anyone else who read!**

**Footnotes**

**(1) This is the first chapter where the beginning scene is not a memory, but after the start of the chapter.**

**(2) Onee-San: Rin calls Lily Big Sister, but says san instead of Chan because they are not close.**

**(3) I almost ended the chapter here, to make it a two parter, but I just couldn't stop writing. So it's a VERY long chapter. **

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me. I'm new to this**

**Review please! Please! PLEASE**

**Thankyuu**

**P.S. Which Len and Rin song is being referred to in Len's last line? (please don't look it up)**

* * *

**CONTEST! Attention Artists! Who thinks they can draw a good cover picture for this Fanfic? Winner will receive a RinxLen one-shot of their choice. MORE INFO ON PROFILE! PLEASE JOIN! :D**

* * *

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


	11. Chapter 11: Perceiving Integrity

**Hello There! It's MoNoChRoMaDdiCt! ****(****・****ω****・****)****ノ****シ****Thankyuu to all my wonderful readers, reviewers and favoriters! :D Review reply is after chapter. PLEASE feel free to answer the question at the end! **

**PLEASE JOIN MY CONTEST!**

**Chapters will be dedicated to someone who answers the questions at the bottom!**

**This chapter is dedicated to~ ****OtakuHeart****-San**

**Answer to last chapter question: ****Adolescence!**

**Disclaimer: I only own teh plot**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 11: ****Perceiving Integrity**

_Clouds bunched together in the dark sky. Rain poured down on the streets below creating a waterfall among the roadside. Not a soul would dare to venture into the storm. People were tucked safely in their beds, their dreams undisturbed by the crime that had been committed that night._

_All except a boy who sat huddled in a corner, his yellow hoodie barely shielding him from the downpour. Deep pools of cerulean stared lifelessly into the night. His blond hair clung to his forehead as he shook. However, the shivering wasn't brought by the cold._

_They say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes. What about when someone else dies? Scenes of earlier flickered in his head, recapping the screams, the running, chasing, shooting, the laughter, those hurtful words, and all the desperation. The way __they__ looked after the deed was done, and all that red…_

_With a mix between a gasp and a whimper, Len clenched his fingers over the hood, pulling it down as if covering his eyes would stop the images from flowing. _

_**Isn't there something you're forgetting?**_

_Len's eyes grew larger, losing the lifeless sheen. The voice he hadn't heard in a while was speaking. He didn't reply right away, still preoccupied._

'_They're dead' He thought. 'I killed them.' He pulled his legs closer to him, winding his arms around his knees and stared wildly into nothing. 'I'm a MURDERER!'_

_The voice seemed to be listening to Len's thoughts and made a "hmm" sound._

_**Perhaps…if you see it that way. But, why is it that you did it?**_

_Len shook his head still trying to get rid of the pictures assaulting his mind._

_**What was it that made you react as such? Are you forgetting anything?**_

_Len finally started thinking about the voice's words. Forgetting? He glanced around as if the streets held the answer. A flash of silver caught his eye and he gasped._

"_THE SCISSORS!"_

_The said item was still in his left hand. He nearly cried out as he pushed his back against the wall trying to escape them. He couldn't will himself to let them go. Len glanced about trying to find a place to put them, maybe if they were out of sight he'd be ok. He eventually settled with putting them into his pocket, although it took a moment for his fingers to release the cold metal. Once they were out of sight Len began to calm down._

_**There there, now is there anything else you're forgetting,…anyONE?**_

"_Anyone…anyone…anyo- RIN!"_

_A wave of shock jolted through him and he sat up straight. Was she ok? Did that girl (1) Get Rin to the hospital fast enough? Was she safe? Len got to his feet, his sneakers splashing in the puddles. He began running in one direction, then turned around and ran in the other._

_Water splattered his socks and shoes, as he skid to a stop again. He had NO idea where the hospital was. Len began looking around frantically. His eyes grew wide and panicked._

_Left_

_Right_

_Left_

_**Calm down and I'll guide you**_

_Len nodded to the voice, his body still shaken. _

_**Good now, go left**_

_Len swallowed and hurried off where he was directed. The events from before moved to the back of his mind, but he couldn't get rid of the odd feeling he had._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He was relieved._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Rin awoke to the smell of antiseptic and cleaning supplies. She closed her eyes almost as soon as she had opened them, alarmed at the bright light, making the white washed walls look blinding. After a moment she slowly opened them again, and allowed them to adjust the light in the room.

'Wha? Why am I here?'

She thought rubbing her face with a hand and observing the hospital room. The walls were bare, making the room seem larger. On one side of the bed lay a table, and on the other a large window that looked out onto the bust Tokyo streets. She shifted and a wave of dizziness passed over her, causing her to fall back onto the sheets.

She yelped and rolled over when she felt something under her. Turning her head she spotted what she had almost squished.

'Why is he a bear? Isn't it morning?'

Rin looked back at the window trying to contemplate it, when her thoughts were cut shot by a sudden surge of pain in her side. She winced and noticed the amount of bandages lining her body. The memory returned.

It became too much for her to handle and she fainted. Len lifted his head, after never having fallen asleep and looked at Rin frowning.

* * *

The door slam echoed throughout the empty house. She marched into the hallway with loud clicks from her shoes.

"MOTHER!"

Her shrill voice rang out as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder scrutinizing her surroundings.

"MOTHER!"

Lily repeated, throwing her bag onto the couch. She placed her hands on her hips and screeched again. She noticed the kitchen light on and wandered over to the room finding it vacant.

"Ugh! These people make me have to do everything!"

With a huff she flicked the light off and started up the stairs muttering to herself. She would give her mother a piece of her mind. Lily stopped short, noticing an open drawer. Curiosity took over as she stepped back down and went to the drawer.

Inside was only a black case embedded with her father's name. Her curiosity peaked imagining the treats her father might have hidden, perhaps a necklace or rubies. She flipped the latches and opened the box. Her eyes sparkled with mischief,

Only to wind up disappointed that it was completely empty. Lily pouted, glaring at the indent in the soft velvet indicating that something was missing, and had been recently removed.

"Father has a gun? Wish I knew that earlier"

She mimed aiming and shooting a gun at the door behind the stairwell.

"Our problems would be over."

She smirked and ran a hand through her hair before closing the box and drawer. She flipped around wondering, _where was the gun then? Moreover, where was her father?_ Maybe, she had mistaken them being home.

Scoffing at the thought that she could make a mistake, she whipped around and over to the front door to check if the car was there. Sure enough, it sat in its usual spot, exactly in the middle of the driveway, to prevent unwanted visitors from getting to close and scratching the paint.

Lily made to close the door before she noticed her mothers' favorite shoes were not there. If she knew anything best, it was her mother never let go of anything in-style. Therefore, her mother had to be wearing the shoes. _But, if she wasn't in the house nor in the car, where could she be?_

Lily stepped outside to peer in the car window, and nearly slipped on something. She kneeled down and picked it up. A bullet lay in her palm. It suddenly clicked in her head.

"Fathers' gun."

She stepped off the driveway, searching the ground for another sign. But, Lily had no idea which direction her father could have shot in. Nor could she determine when. She continued to aimlessly walk, when a sick smile came over her face.

"Maybe…they finally decided to get rid of that wretched brat!" She sighed "finally!"

She wished, however, that she was able to play a part in it. As she was about to turn back to the house she notice imprinted footprints in the dry muddy area. There were two sets: large ones like her father's rough boots, and smaller like the heels of her mother's designer shoes.

_But where were Rin's?_ Lifting her eyes, Lily looked at the path leading into the woods. Without changing her line of vision she started to walk towards them. Suddenly her foot snagged on something and she toppled over.

She yelped and whined at the disgrace of her clothing, scolding the ground for having tripped her. She looked around for the menace. An elegant shoe, much like her mother's was buried in the mud. The toe of it protruded from the ground.

A gleam came to Lily's eyes as she knelt to pull it out, no longer concerned about her own outfit. It was very stuck and Lily had to exert more strength than she was used to, continuing to pull.

"UGH! Come on!"

She cried in frustration and with a groan the ground released it. Lily stumbled back a few steps by the force, but managed to keep her balance. She looked greedily at her prize, wondering how such a beauty could get to such a disgusting place.

And then, then look in her eyes faded as she saw something in her peripheral vision. The shoe slipped from her grasp and a scream ripped through her throat. She stared at the two lifeless bodies lying halfway hidden by the muck. Their eyes were full of horror on their pale dead faces. The faces of Miriam and Leon Kagamine. One of whom was missing her shoe.

Lily screamed again.

* * *

The blinds slid open alighting the room with an orange glow.

"There that's much better" the nurse said leaving the window to address the girl propped up against the pillows.

Rin smiled "Thank you" she replied sweetly.

"Anytime! Now, let's see those bandages!"

Rin nodded and pulled the covers off her. The nurse began inspecting the wrapping around her waist and arms. Rin glanced over at the bear by her side and smiled at him reassuringly. Len looked at her worriedly and Rin lifted a hand to his cheek, softly petting the fur there.

"It's okay" she mouthed.

Len froze at her touch, captivated by tat smile she showed only to him. But all too soon it left him when the nurse announced she was "good as new." Rin turned her attention back towards the nurse and Len frowned again.

"Where is she? I want to see Rin-Chan!"

"Gumi calm down"

"NO! My friend is hurt, let me see her!"

The nurse and Rin looked up at the door, hearing the voices behind it becoming louder. The nurse stood up fully and smoothed down her uniform before smiling at Rin.

"Well seems you have a visitor Rin-san"

"Visitor?" Rin titled her head, her eyes full of confusion. She sent a short glance at Len, who wasn't paying much attention. Just then the door was flung open to a huffing and puffing greenette. She was half turned speaking to the taller, older nurse behind her.

"Look, I'm her best friend I deser-"

"Gumi-Chan!"

Gumi's green eyes flashed over to the sweet voice, and all the anger faded from her face. RIN-CHAN!"

She sprang from the door and dived at the blonde too fast for the two nurses to catch her. Gumi threw her arms around Rin and latched on to her in a bone-crushing hug. Rin winced slightly but smiled at the fact that Gumi was there.

"Eh heh…What are you doing here?"

Gumi let go appalled. "What? Rin-Chan you're hurt you can't not expect me to come the second I find out you're my best friend!"

Rin flushed embarrassed and hugged Gumi back before the nurses pulled them apart. "We understand you're excitement Miss but Rin-San is recovering."

Gumi glanced down at Rin's bandages and automatically felt stupid. "I'm so sorry! Did I mess anything up? Did I hurt you?"

"N-No it's alright, really" Rin smiled softly to explain to her friend, she had done no harm.

"Oh Rin-Chan, I was so worried" Gumi frowned looking over Rin's bed. The nurses backed out of the room after being sure Gumi wasn't going to attack Rin again. Gumi sat in the chair beside the bed as the two girls began to talk.

Len, sat on the floor feeling dejected. He had fallen off the bed when Gumi had jumped on. Normally he'd find a way back up, but lately nothing made sense. Emotions swelled up inside him and he was conflicted.

He drew his paws up to his face pulling at the fur like he had his hair. _Why wouldn't these visions just leave him alone? Why couldn't he just be normal?_ He just wanted to be free of them. He wanted to be the one up there talking with Rin and seeing her smiles. _Why couldn't he be like Rin? _

She had been through the worst all her life, and yet she kept on smiling. Len sighed. He wanted to be like that, pure and innocent. But, he was already exposed to the evils of the world. _Then what was the right thing to do?_ Len continued to contemplate it all through the night. The voice's words returned to him.

_**Why did you do it?**_

He knew the answer. It was to protect Rin. Then it wasn't wrong. They were wrong, they deserved to pay. _Right?_ Yes, if it was to preserve Rin's innocence, anything was ok. If anything was to threaten her he'd remove it.

The room was darker now. Len was amazed he had thought all throughout the day. He smiled finally coming up with a solution. But he'd never tell Rin

No never tell Rin.

* * *

Rin was released from the hospital the next day. She had recovered enough to walk properly and without any pain. She sat at the side of the bed with Len, who was human again, waiting for Gumi and Sonika to arrive.

"I wonder how Oliver is doing" She said leaning back a bit. Len blinked listening to her talk "I mean, he hasn't been eating much. What if he didn't eat at all since I've been her? I hope he's okay." She frowned and Len flinched.

"I'm sure he's fine, don't blame yourself Rin" Len replied wanting her to smile again.

"But it is my fault! What if he's sick? Or what if he died!?" Len froze at the word "died" but made no comment. Rin continued, "…And Lily, She should be back from her friends now, I wonder how she is without me there to help. I hope I didn't trouble her. Oh! What about Father and Mother!?"

A lump formed in Len's throat. "Who?" he croaked out.

"Father and Mother" Rin smiled. "I do hope I didn't do anything to anger them, or cause them any trouble". Her expression was so genuine Len didn't know how to react. She was kind through and through even though people had never treated her right. For a second Len felt guilt for what he had done, but it was only a mere second.

'_It was the right thing," _he reminded himself.

The nurse appeared in the doorway. "Rin-San you're ride is here" She called. Rin clasped her hands together.

"Thank you!" she hopped off the bed and Len stood up with her. Unexpectedly Rin's footing slipped and she was jolted forward. The nurse noticed and gasped rushing to her aid, but hands shot out of nowhere catching the blonde in a tight grasp. Len had managed to catch her first. The nurse backed away, as Len stared at her hugging Rin protectively.

"W-Well…follow me"

The nurse gulped and hurried from the room with Rin staring confused at the sudden change in the nurse. Her confusion receded when Len lifted her back to her feet and guided her out of the room and into the main lobby where Gumi and Sonika stood.

The nurse quickly slid behind a desk as the four left the hospital. She released a breath, remembering the boy's glare as she had tried only to do her job.

His eyes were so cold and un-human-like.

* * *

Sonika led the group out to her car. Gumi flung open the backseat door chattering with Rin. Len followed close behind, but not too close, his eyes on his blonde haired owner. Sonika moved to the driver's side and opened her door as Gumi ushered Rin into the vehicle. Just as Sonika was about to start up the engine Rin cried out

"WAIT!"

The two green-haired girls looked over at her with wide eyes. Rin simply pointed out the window at the boy standing on the sidewalk, who was staring at the ground. Gumi peered out the window not seeing what Rin was.

"What is it Rin-Chan?"

"Len" She pointed again.

Gumi looked around the seat. "Did you leave your bear inside?" She asked knowledgeable about who Len "was". Rin shook her head and undid her buckle opening the door on the opposite side. Gumi tried to grab her hand before she sprang out the opened door and ran back to the sidewalk.

Rin stumbled, leaning against the trunk before continuing back towards the hospital. Gumi opened her own door calling to Rin before dashing out.

"Rin-Chan! You're still recovering!"

"What is going on?" Sonika wondered, leaning back against her seat watching as the two girls disappeared behind a corner.

Rin ran up to Len, who looked up from the ground. "Come on Len!" she tugged on his arm and he peered at her confused.

"Come where?" he asked.

Gumi ran up and stopped as she looked at the two blondes. "Rin-Chan?" Rin turned her head towards Gumi. "Who is this?" She stepped closer getting a better look at Len. Rin and Len both stayed silent as Gumi looked Len over. "He looks like you" she said her eyes widening. "Is he your brother?"

Rin glanced at Len. "Brother? Wha…? It's Len."

Gumi looked confused for a moment before laughing. "You named your bear after your brother?" Len flinched. "That's cute!"

"Wait-wha" the blondes said together.

"Nice to meet you Len-Kun~ I'm Gumi, Rin-Chan's best friend" She held out a hand which Len just stared at. Gumi laughed again. "Shy are we?" then she looked back at Rin. "You never told me you had a brother!"

"Wha he's no-"

"And one so cute too!" Gumi began to walk back towards the car. Rin blushed, glancing at Len whose expression could only be described as hilarious. "You must be twins!" Gumi said coming up with an explanation herself. Rin looked at Len apologetically. Len looked away, his eyebrow twitching. Something about being called her "twin" (2) highly irritated him but he couldn't place it.

He followed Gumi and Rin into the car, trying to figure out what the feeling was the whole ride back to their house.

* * *

"I'm happy we could save the flowers"

Rin washed the last of the dirt off her hands in the kitchen sink. Len stood by her twitching as he gripped the side of the counter. Rin hummed a song to herself as she turned the faucet into the off position and cleaned up the area.

"Len?" Rin titled her head, noticing Len's stillness. "Len?" she asked again. Len continued to stare out the window his grip on the counter getting tighter. Rin followed his eyes but couldn't see what he was seeing. Len began trembling and Rin grew worried. Following her instinct she stepped in front of him and peered into his face hers inches from his.

"LEN!"

She cried and pushed her hands against his chest. All at once Len snapped out of whatever he had been in and stumbled backwards. He slipped falling onto his back and Rin squeaked in surprise, having not meant to push him so hard.

"Ohmygosh! I'm sorry!" Len rubbed his back, surprised to find himself on the ground so suddenly. Rin knelt in front of him. "Are you ok?"

Len nodded. "Y-Yes?" Len answered confused. Rin held out a hand to help him up. Len took it and stood up. Rin continued to look at him wondering why he was acting so strange.

"Wha-"she started but suddenly the doorbell rang.

Both turned to the sound confused. No one ever rang the doorbell, nor should anyone. Rin jumped and looked at Len. "Hide!" she whispered and began pushing him. Len tried to resist but the doorbell rang again. He succumbed to being pushed back into a tiny hall closet.

"Shh" Rin held a finger to her lips as she ran to answer the door. Len watched the peculiar scene from a crack in the door.

Two men, in uniform stood there. They straightened up when they saw the door had finally been answered. Rin blinked, speechless by the arrival of the officers.

"Kagamine Rin?" one asked. Rin nodded, and clenched a piece of her skirt. "Please come with us"

"Huh?" Rin's bow stood straight up as if alarmed by the request.

"You are wanted for questioning in regards of the crime that was committed near here last night." Rin's eyes widened in more confusion but she didn't speak as the other officer took out a something shiny.

Len squinted trying to see what was going on. The second officer stepped forward and grabbed Rin's wrists forcefully turning her around. Len saw Rin's wide eyes as the officers pulled her out the door. "Wait what's going on? Where are we going?" Rin asked.

"We're taking you to the station for questioning. Rin Kagamine, You are under arrest for the murder of Leon and Miriam Kagamine."

Rin's eyes widened more as she was pulled out of Len's sight. Len stood rooted to the spot as he heard car doors slam and a screech of a car speeding off. He leapt from the closet and ran to the door looking out it just in time to see the direction the police car had gone.

Without a second to lose Len ran out of the house and down the street following the car that held the only person he cared about.

* * *

A light flickered over the table in the dark room. Rin sat at one side twisting her hands together under the table. The two officers from earlier stood across from her. She waited for them to speak, terrified and confused.

"So, why did you do it?" an officer asked.

Rin looked up blinking, but didn't say anything. Instead her eyes wandered about the strange room, used for interrogations. Suddenly the other officer slammed his palms on the table making Rin emit a squeak of surprise.

"SPEAK!"

Rin yelped. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

The officer growled, "Don't act like you don't know! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Rin flinched at the man's tone of voice but stared at him in confusion. The officer swung himself around the table and marched towards Rin, slapping a manila folder on the table In front of her.

Rin jumped and looked at the folder before glancing back up the menacing face of the officer. Realizing she wasn't going to open it, the officer peeled back the cover of the folder revealing a file covered in words. Rin tried to read them but the officer fished through the file too fast for her to contemplate anything that was written there.

Then he paused on a group of pictures. Rin's eye trailed back on the folder and its contents. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Miriam and Leon Kagamine were found dead on the morning of January 2nd. Both looked to have been dead for hours. Time of Death was confirmed after midnight of December 31st. Though the storm had washed away most of the evidence it was found that the two victims were stabbed to death." The officer across the room stated in a dry monotone voice.

"The man known as the most successful man in Tokyo, Leon Al Kagamine was found with his throat slashed and nearly drained of blood. His wife, the model citizen and Top Woman of the Year for 15 years straight, Miriam Kagamine was found lying next to him with several stab wounds in her chest. The weapon was not found at the scene, but Police believe it to be some sort of knife."

The man stopped as a choked sob escaped Rin's throat muffled by her hands. The two officers glanced at the girl wondering if she was about to confess. Rin shook with sobs as she stared at the picture of her "perfect" parents mangled bodies.

Even though her mother ignored her, even though her father beat and bruised her. Even though she was always mistreated, and threatened, somehow she still loved them. Rin's tiny body trembled as the tears poured down her cheeks.

'_Who would do such a thing?'_

She wondered, forgetting that she was being accused. She cared only for the ones who she never understood, and never understood her. Both officers melted at the sight of the broken girl. Her tears seemed so genuine and pure. _Could such a girl really be a murderer?_

* * *

Len entered the station with his hood up and blended into the crowd of busy officers and people. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for Rin or the officers who had taken her. Then a flash of yellow caught his eye. He turned and his eyes narrowed.

Lily stood by an officer her face buried in her hands. "I just…never expected such a thing to happen…we tried so hard but she…" she hiccupped. "She was just so difficult… we really thought we had done the right thing…but now…" She burst into tears burying her face in her hands more. Len watched, having never seen Lily cry before.

"It's alright" The officer beside her said, giving her a comforting pat on the back.

"Officer?" Lily said sniffling. "Is she going to be punished?"

"Right now they're questioning her, you can't jump to conclusions"

"But I know it was her!" Lily nearly growled

The officer looked at her and Lily quickly buried her face again. "Who would do such a thing?" She cried.

"Don't worry, we'll catch them and have them punished. Just let the Tokyo Police do their job" As the officer turned away to speak to another Len saw Lily smirk behind her hands. Her face was dry. Len's fists clenched as realization dawned on him.

Lily had framed Rin.

* * *

"Are you quite done?" The officer asked as Rin rubbed at her face. She nodded. Her eyes and cheeks were red from crying for so long. Both officers looked at her sympathetically. The one who had shouted earlier was leafing through her parents file.

"Alright" he said closing the folder. "We have a witness who said that it was you who committed these crimes. Do you have an alibi something to show you're innocent?" His voice was a lot kinder.

"I…" Rin spoke slowly fearful of crying again.

"Yes?" the officer asked.

"That night. I" Rin stared at her lap not wanting to reveal her father's attacking her. She didn't want people to know. The officers patiently waited as Rin finished. "Was in the hospital"

"The hospital?" The officer asked, motioning to the other officer who flipped out a phone. "Which one."

"I'm not sure…But I just left today"

The officers motioned to each other again and the one with the phone began pressing buttons. "Why were you there? Visiting someone? Or are you hurt?"

"I was…" Rin trailed off not wanting to reveal how.

"Was? How did you get hurt?"

"I….fell through a glass table" Rin stated, not fully lying.

"A glass table? Where?"

"My house…I tripped and fell through it…"

"Hmm… the officer jotted down some notes"

"It's confirmed Kagamine Rin was brought into the hospital late the night of December 31st and stayed there through today. The nurse said she was brought in unconscious by a green haired woman." The officer called to the other hanging up the phone.

"Do you know this green haired woman?" The other officer asked Rin.

"Uhm.. Yes that's Sonika-San, Gumi-Chan's big sister."

"And who are they to you?"

"My neighbors and friends"

The officer wrote down more. "Well were going to need to talk to this Sonika-San to confirm this, but otherwise you're free to go."

Rin blinked staring up at the two officers. "Wha?"

"We have nothing else to ask, it appears you are innocent." The officers helped Rin up from the chair. "We suggest you find a good, safe place to stay. The murderer could come back" they guided her to the door. Rin spun around confused but walked out the door.

"Oh and Rin-San"

"Y-yes?"

"I'm sorry about your parents"

The door to the interrogation room shut and Rin was guided down the hall by two other officers. They smiled at her. As she reached the front room of the building she saw Lily speaking to another officer.

She flinched slightly as Lily looked up to see her. Lily started towards her and Rin shut her eyes, only to blink as Lily wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, something she had never done before. Rin stood dumbfounded before Lily pulled away.

"Sweet sister, let's go home. I'm gonna take good care of you now"

Rin's eyes widened at Lily's words almost disbelieving, but then she smiled. The officers watched as the two girls walked out of the room together and down to the car waiting to take them back home.

Len slipped off the wall watching secretly. He was suspicious at Lily's sudden change of attitude towards her sister. He walked out of the door, undetected again by the officers busy with the case. Something wasn't right about the situation.

His hand twitched towards his pocket but he clenched his fists as he followed the path back towards the Kagamine's home.

* * *

Lily and Rin waved to the officers who drove away in their car. Lily guided Rin back into the house.

"You must be hungry, want me to make you something to eat?" Lily asked smiling at her sister.

Rin shook her head her eyes still wide in surprise. Lily smiled again "Well tell me if you need anything"

"Y-yes.."

"It's Onee-Chan, don't be afraid to call me that"

"Yes Onee-Chan…" Rin replied looking at the floor.

"I'm gonna go check on Oliver, you can go rest okay?" Lily said running a hand through her hair as she started up the stairs. Rin shook her head.

"I'll just clean up some"

"Whatever you please" Lily laughed lightly.

Rin watched Lily until she was out of sight then turned smiling with a hand over her heart. Though it was odd for her sister to react in such a way suddenly, Rin couldn't deny that she felt happy with how she was treating her.

"Onee-Chan" She giggled as she set to work cleaning.

* * *

A figure spoke into the receiver calmly, looking through a folder of papers.

"Yes it is indeed an odd case."

The figure listened to the voice on the other line, nodding as thin gloved fingers flipped through the file. "No fingerprints anywhere and most evidence washed away by the rain" The other voice was speaking again and the figure continued to nod.

"Yes, I will be there immediately. Thank you for the call. Yes, Goodbye" The phone clicked off and the figure placed it down on the desk and leaned forward. Pale bangs framed its face, as it looked over the folder again.

"It's useless. You're being watched. No matter where you run,  
we will not let off those who scheme to overthrow the government.  
We already have a good grasp of the patterns of all your movements!"(3)

The figured turned a few pages of the file, leaning forward again.

"Hmm… interesting"

* * *

Rin finished straightening the pillows just as she heard the door open. She stopped and slowly walked out of the room. Len entered the house his hood up again. Rin gasped and ran over to him.

"Len! We're you outside?" Len nodded as Rin pulled him away from the door and latched the lock. "You have to be careful!" She scolded him, fear in her eyes.

Len looked at her feeling bad. "Sorry…" He whispered looking away.

"It's okay" She said softly and hugged him. "I was just worried. Len, something bad happened and….and" for a second it looked as if she would cry. "And it's not safe to be outside alone." She let go and guided him to her room.

"Sorry…" Len said again rubbing the back of his head following her.

"It's not safe to be alone here either" she stated. Len blinked wondering what was so un-safe suddenly. Other than her parents, he didn't really see anything as unsafe for them. Rin bit her lip looking around the room thinking.

"Len…"

She turned around smiling. "How would you like to go to school with me?" Len's eyes widened. _He didn't have to stay there? He could go with Rin again?_ Len couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his own face.

Rin giggled. "Then it's settled, starting tomorrow you will be a student at Yamaha Junior-High!" She gathered things for a shower and left the room making sure the door was tightly shut, securing Len.

Rin leaned against the wall hoping her decision was right. If it was to protect him she would do anything she could. Len was important to her. Losing her parents made her realize she never wanted to lose anyone again.

Len stood by the wall inside the room wondering what awaited them at school. _We're the kids as bad as they were before?_ If so he knew he'd protect Rin.

She was the most precious person to him and he would protect her at any cost. But he'd never tell her what he had done.

No never tell Rin.

.

.

.

* * *

**Wow! I've been gone about a month! SORRY! _ I've just been major busy and well kinda depressed no one has entered my contest. But don't worry I'd never discontinue a story~!**

**Review Replies**

**OtakuHeart-****San: Adolescence is correct this chapter is dedicated to you! I think a lot of people were happy to see them dead. In some ways they did deserve it. Thankyuu for reading and reviewing!**

**OrangeTsundere****-San: Love your user name! Yes that song is correct thankyuu for the review!**

**MaddyTheAwesome-****San: Yes you were first to answer that chapters question correctly. Thankyuu and yes we are through with them, I might make them nicer in another story idk. Cops suspect Rin or Oliver XD well as you see from the chapter… That song is correct. I hope no one looked up the lyrics. Here is the new chapter!**

**ChibiLove-****San: Yes! You got Len just right. Raining on his face. He's a boy he wouldn't admit he was crying. Felt bad they died? Well truthfully I don't think anyone deserves to be killed, but this is also fiction. Len was right about her parents, I wonder if anyone knew that Miriam knew and allowed everything. Beautiful chapter? :O even though it included Murder (unintentional) they are lyrics from Adolescence. **

**Warm fuzzies? Lol I love it when people review so I guess I too get "warm fuzzies" Here is the update!**

**Mitsu****-San: Stalker-ish is fun! And smells? The chasing moment was fun to write. There will be more of that (spoiler) **

**B-but It's fun to type in class! It makes me a rebel hehe ! But oook I will write at other times! (Between cosplay) **

**Soon? Her parent's death? Really I thought I was delaying it…hmmm. Rin abuse end? Well I can say it won't be the same. Another killing scene... hmm hint I go by the lyrics. Thankyuu I tried my best on the scene.**

**Nah there are like 1000 songs for each Vocaloid (no lie) so you're not a failed fan for not knowing some. Actually I find new songs from reading fanfics all the time. **

**Here is the update!**

**NakaoYamashita-****San: Yes you did! They were murdered. Although Len didn't really intend to kill them. LEN SHALL NOT DIE! I think…. Here is the update!**

**Ownitlikeaboss****-San: Conscience, (Con-Science) I have problems with that word YAY SPELL CHECK! Yes it will haunt his conscience since he really didn't intend it. Here is the update**

**XxxPuppylove12xxX****-San: Sooooo many X's. :O You're review makes me really happy. It's exactly how I intended people to react to my story. Thankyuu Thankyuu! So I will not ignore it ;3 **

**Thankyuu for reading and reviewing! Here is the update!**

**AliasStars-****San: It's okay. I intended for people to want them dead. Punching your phone? So you read mobile too? **

**That song is not correct however I may use that later I love those songs. I have the together version as well.**

**Hmm.. What was Oliver typing. ;3 Lily was at a friend's house as I clarified in this chapter. **

**Rin's reaction and Len's "possible" other kills will be in later chapters. ^^**

**Better and better really? Thankyuu I try. Here is the update!**

**PandaHeroLeRin****-San: Thankyuu for your love of the story and the review. Soundless voice and Falling Falling snow are not it, Adolescence is! Hmm now I want to write something about those songs now. ^^ Favorite author of all time? ^/^ Why thank you! Nice to meet you!~**

**miabia100****-San: it made your day? You're welcome and Aww Well thankyuu ^^ I'm very happy you like it. This review here actually pushed me to write more. I've been out of sorts lately, but I'd NEVER discontinue a story ^^ so thankyuu for that.**

**And Thankyuu for reading, favoriting, following: ****l Shadow Bard l, CaptainAperture, Amaya Snow, DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss, XxxPuppylove12xxX, punkinprincess2**

**And anyone else who read!**

**Footnotes**

**(1) The girl is Sonika, Len doesn't know her name**

**(2) "twin"- This is not twincest. Though Gumi does Think Rin and Len are related. Len's irritated at being called this…Why?**

**(3)It's useless. You're being watched-Lines from Miku's song Secret Police. Idk thought it fit the Chapter.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me. I'm new to this**

**Review please! Please! PLEASE**

**Thankyuu**

* * *

**P.S. Who do you think the "figure" is? Is it a Vocaloid? Male? Female? Answer in a review closest gets the Dedication!**

* * *

**PLEASE enter my contest!**

* * *

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


	12. Chapter 12: Bewildering Affliction

**Hey hi! It's MoNoChRoMaDdiCt! ****(****・****ω****・****)****ノ****シ****Thankyuu to all my wonderful readers, reviewers and favoriters! :D Review reply is after chapter. PLEASE feel free to answer the question at the end! **

**Chapters will be dedicated to someone who answers the questions at the bottom!**

**This chapter is dedicated to~ AliasStars**

**Answer to last chapter question: ****(it's a secret dedication was awarded to the first reviewer)**

**Disclaimer: THE PLOT IS MINE! xD but nothing else is Dx**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Bewildering Affliction**

_It was his favorite place in all the world a place where he felt "special" as best put. NO one could see him and it didn't matter as long as she knew exactly where he was. He watched her as she smiled fondly at the desk's smooth surface.  
_

_The room was quickly emptying but Rin sat still. Len didn't mind, students were too loud anyways. With a soft sigh Rin stood up her hand automatically going to steady the bear hidden in her golden locks. Then she gathered her books to cart them to the next place. Len inwardly flinched when the books suddenly slammed back onto the desk and Rin let out a gasp. He could tell that she was not used to the weight._

_After a moment Rin mustered the strength to carry on and once again lifted the books. She began to step carefully peering off to the side of the books as she walked. Len grew more worried with each step that she would fall._

_He regretted his words, as suddenly everything came crashing down. His vision was blocked by a flurry of paper. The bell rang to end the class. They had determined that the Sensei was indeed a very good one._

_When gravity had prevailed Len glanced up to see Rin with her arms held tight to her chest and her eyes closed. Slowly she opened them and looked down as they travelled up her face turned bright red. Len twitched as he saw what she did. The Sensei had his arms curled around Rin, as she hovered above the paper strewn ground._

_His eyes flashed and he twitched again. He didn't know why he was so irritated only that he wanted that teacher to let go of Rin immediately. Maybe it was luck that granted his wish for in the moment Rin was standing upright and the man was handing her the dropped items._

_Len could have grinned at the situation but something else was bothering him. He couldn't reach Rin from his position on the floor, and that guy hadn't bothered to pick him up as well. He spent a few moments contemplating whether or not it would have been good to be picked up by such hands._

_Voices alerted him that a certain person was no longer present. A hand shot down and lifted his body by one furry arm. Len was shocked by the sudden change in elevation. He felt crowded as more of the people surrounded him. Intense confusion filled him and his line of sight went blurry with a streak of red._

…

_He was suffocating he was sure of it, even though the thought wasn't logical. Panic was filling him not because of the bewildering predicament but because Rin wasn't near him…and he had no idea for how long only that he absolutely HATED being apart from her._

_Finally the darkness cleared a small light was above him. He blinked thinking he was imagining it. Then an earlier scene repeated as a hand reached and grabbed him. Len was free of the tight binding as he was violently flung around. It was further irritating him until._

"_-ar?"_

"_Ye…e's….impor….ta…ev….ere"_

'_Was that Rin?'_

_He could have sworn he had heard her speak and it filled him with hope. He quieted his thoughts and listened hard but he didn't hear anymore words only felt jostled as his captor bumped into another student and a high pitched crash._

_Soon after a face got closer to his but he couldn't tell what it was. A few voices laughed._

"_Heehee look she's gone in the completely wrong direction we have what she's looking for here"_

"_Excellent work girls"_

_Multiple voices cheered_

"_Tch-"a sound interrupted._

_Len tried to comprehend what was going on but the close proximity of the students prevented him from seeing any of them clearly enough. He just wanted to find Rin._

"_Can't you do any better than that?"_

_Mumbled words of apology broke forth as the supposed leader spoke again._

"_Enough… I have a great idea"_

_Suddenly he was snatched out of the grasp of the girl who had him. The constant movement was becoming too much for him to handle._

"_Such an ugly bear you know"_

_Len twitched at the "comment" but opened his eyes wider. He recognized that particular voice._

"_Needs more red..." The girl spoke again._

'_Red?' Len questioned and suddenly red was all he could see. It doused his vision coloring everything in sight with that bright shade. The girls were crimson outlines reflected in a cherry colored room. Len gazed at the blurred faces of his captors before collapsing under the weight of the paint being poured onto him._

_In that moment he remembered an array of colors in a movie he had seen with Rin. And decided_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Red was such a beautiful color_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The normal morning chatter erupted through the halls of Yamaha Junior High. Class was about to start the bell due to ring any moment. Even so the students stayed in their groups until the last moment. Amongst the norm, were two students causing the majority of the noise.

"I told you, we'll stop for it after school!"

"B...but I want some now"

"You can wait!"

"w-wait" The student was shocked a horrified expression took his face. "H-how could I ever deny such a wonder… for even a minute!?"

The first student stopped walking and turned to her companion. "Honestly don't you think you're going too far with this… what's wrong with a little waiting?"

The second student nearly walked into her alarmed by her sudden stop. He dropped his head arms down by his side in a slump. "B-but"

"Come on the bell is going to ring soon" The first student commenced her walking but the other student stayed. She stopped again and turned back to see him in the exact position as before. With an irritated jerk she sighed and started to walk back to him.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b" He repeated shaking slightly. The girl watched him with slightly odd frown. He could be so hard to deal with sometimes. She gently reached out a hand when he suddenly looked up.

"BUT ICECREAM IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!"

"BAKAITO!" She countered her soft helping-hand turning into a mighty fist that sent him flying at the back wall. The chattering students automatically silenced as all stared at the brown haired girl who was glaring at the blue haired boy twenty feet away. Teens looked from one person to another unsure if it was safe to move. The bell had rung but nobody seemed to have heard it focused on the, could-be fight.

"Meiko-Sempai sure is strong…"

"Is Shion-Sempai okay?"

"I'm scared what if she looks at me"

"I wonder what he did to make her so upset."

From behind Meiko three figures turned into the hallway, a tall girl with long flowing pink hair guided two blondes. As she approached the crowd she halted.

"Oi what's going on here? You should all be in class!"

The students ignored the student president's words still staring at the scene. Kaito was starting to get up. Meiko stood with clenched fists, her stare unwavering. Students huddled near each other whispering in fear.

Luka placed her hands on her hips and marched up to Meiko, disregarding the terrified glances of others. As she grew closer Meiko slowly began turning her head. Many students threw their hands over their faces too afraid watch.

Luka reached the brown haired girl and the hall grew completely silent no one dared to speak. She lifted a hand and took hold of Meiko's earlobe. The girl's angry look instantly faded replaced with a cry of pain.

"Oww Oww Oww ow Oww Oww ow!"

Girls and boys lifted their heads to see Luka dragging Meiko down the hall to where Kaito sat. Surprised looks crossed their faces as the toughest girl at school was surrendered to whimpers. The hall sprang back to life with cheers and clapping.

Suddenly Luka's footsteps stopped and she turned to face the students. Everyone froze again as the tension rose.

"Everyone" she said sweetly "GET TO CLASS!" She roared. Students scattered like shadows escaping the light. The student president's hair had seemed to turn into tentacles reaching out for them if they didn't run fast enough. In a second the hall was vacant except for the five remaining students.

Rin and Len shared a glance as Luka smiled and continued down the hall towards the blue haired boy. Slowly they began to follow her again. When they reached the end of the hall the two older students were standing in apology.

"Don't apologize to me, Apologize to the new student you interrupted his arrival"

"Please forgive me!" they said in unison turning to the two blondes. Len blinked flashing Rin a confused look. Rin nodded giving him a small smile. He turned back towards the elder students.

"You're forgiven…." He said in a monotone voice with a vacant expression. Meiko and Kaito seemed unsure of it, but were forced to accept.

"Now as punishment you are going to take them to their class." Luka said crossing her arms over her chest.

"B-But were going to be late!"

"That's your job!"

"We're not even in the right division!" (1)

"Excuse me!" Luka's hair flared again.

"Yes Luka-sama!" They bowed and Luka smiled and knelt down to the younger students.

"I'm sorry but I still have things to do and this put me behind schedule. These two will bring you to your room alright" She smiled at Len. Rin nodded for him. Luka stood up and began walking away. "And if you need anything I'll be sure they help you! Bye!"

Meiko and Kaito reached out their arms trying to object but Luka left the hall too quickly leaving only the four of them. Meiko sighed. "Well I guess we have to deal with it ok kiddies, let's get you to class."

The group began walking down the hall towards the classrooms. Len walked slightly behind, tugging at the uncomfortable sleeves of the winter uniform for a junior-high boy. He didn't like it much. In fact so far he found the school highly irritating. He wondered why anyone would be willing to go through this daily. The girl in front of him turned giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Len, First days can be hard but I'll be here with you every step of the way."

He realized the reason. He would do anything to see that smile of hers.

* * *

The Sensei clapped his hands.

"Alright everyone! So please treat him kindly!"

"Yes Kiyo-Sensei!"

"You may choose to sit wherever you like" The Sensei said turning to Len who had just finished his introduction a moment ago. Excited giggles filled the class.

"He's so cute!"

"Aww I want to sit near him!"

"Move! So he can sit here!"

Students began fighting over the seats as Len slowly made his way down an aisle to the back of the classroom. Once they realized that Len wasn't near them they turned to find where he chose to sit and jumped. Len stopped in front of Miki's desk causing her to look up a deep blush painting her cheeks.

'_No way the new boy chose me?' _She thought excitedly nearly turning redder than her hair.

Len tilted his head and dropped his hands onto Miki's desk.

"Move"

Miki's eyes grew wide not fully realizing his words. His blonde hair fell into his cerulean eyes as he spoke the word to her again.

"Move I want to sit next to Rin"

Her grin faltered and she stuttered. "Wha-wha"

Rin gasped from behind them as the whole class stared. Len glared down at the red haired girl who couldn't believe what she was being told.

"Le-Len" Rin tried to object "That's Miki-Chan's seat you can't-"

Miki stood up suddenly causing Rin to stop speaking. Without a word she gathered her items and walked to an open seat in the classroom. Her bangs hid her face from her classmates so they couldn't see her embarrassed expression.

Len settled himself in the recently vacated seat ignoring the stares people were giving. After a moment the sensei had begun teaching again. However, no one was listening to him. Rin stared sadly at Miki from across the room. All other students' eyes were on her.

"She's evil…" They all whispered.

* * *

Rin and Len walked beside each other on the way to the cafeteria. Rin had her head down frowning slightly as Len peered around at the new surroundings.

"Ne Len..."

"Hmm?" He looked over at her and flinched as he saw her defeated form. "What's wrong? Did someone do something" His fingers twitched towards his pockets.

Rin shook her head and looked up at him frowning more. "I…I" Len dropped his hand and stared at her with a worried expression.

"What what is it then?"

"I… I don't think it was very nice of you to take Miki-Chan's seat she's a very sweet girl" Rin said lowering her head again.

Len blinked confused by her words. "I thought … he said sit anywhere" Len replied.

Rin's head snapped up. "That doesn't mean in someone else's chair! You're supposed to sit in an empty one."

"…Oh"

Len instantly felt like an idiot. Everything was still pretty new to him. He still wasn't completely used to being human. He lifted his head to apologize when he realized Rin had moved.

"Onee-Chan! Onee-Chan!" She called.

Len watched as she ran up to Lily with a group of older students. Rin had a bright smile on her face, completely unlike the frown she had just been showing him. He twitched as Lily turned. Her expression was shocked for a moment as she stared down at her giddy sibling.

Then she smiled. "Yes?"

"It's so cool to see you here! I almost forgot we go to the same school"

"Oh I'm just passing by" She gave a short glance to the other girls with her.

"Oh Ok! I'll see you later!" Rin waved and skipped away. Len however, kept an eye on the peculiar exchange. Lily turned back to her friends who were staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" She questioned with a toss of her hair.

"I didn't know you had a sister"

Lily's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "W-What gave you that I-idea" She couldn't keep herself from stuttering. Lily placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward. The menacing look she had made them all gulp.

"She said Onee-Chan" one of the girls squeaked.

Lily dropped her arms, her eyes frantically darting to the direction Rin went.

"Oh that…just some fan who wishes she was that close to me"

The girls still seemed skeptical but dropped it. Slowly the group began to walk away. Len continued watching in wonder until.

"Len!"

Len jumped and looked into the faces of two girls he knew and two he didn't. He jerked back to the wall in surprise. Rin giggled and stood up straight.

"Wanna meet some of my friends?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Friends?" Len spoke it like it was a foreign word.

"Yup! This is Miku-Chan!" She gestured to a girl with the longest hair Len had ever seen. He stared at her like she was some creature from the sewer.

'_What the heck is with her hair color?' _He thought.

"Call me Miku-Chan! Or Miku-Sama would be cool too!" The girl grinned annoyingly clapping her hands in excitement. Len decided he would do no such thing. He made no response as Rin went on.

"This is Neru-Chan!" Rin said motioning to a taller girl with darker gold hair than them. She barely glanced up from her phone before muttering a quick hello and returning to the tiny screen. Len thought she looked more normal than the first girl but still didn't find her likable.

"And you know Gumi-Chan of course!"

"Sup! Cutie!" Gumi grinned.

Len flinched at the word making Gumi grin bigger as she adjusted the strap of her red goggles.

"And Miki-Chan would be here…but I think she might be upset" Rin nearly whispered the last part frowning slightly. Guilt tore at Len as he saw her sad expression again. He took a step forward when she suddenly brightened. "Well we should get something to eat before lunch is over!"

"Oh food sounds good!"

"I wonder if they'll have leek soup!"

"I think you're the only one who likes that Miku, I want some carrot juice!"

"That's disgusting!"

"And leek soup isn't?"

"Of course not Leeks are a part of a balanced day!"

The girls stopped then broke into giggles.

_Why would Rin make friends with these people?_

* * *

Len's head was spinning as they exited the cafeteria. He could only handle so much giggling and those girls had broken the boundary. He swore they never stopped. As the only boy in the group it was no wonder he was so irritated by the matter.

Not only that but for some reason they had decided to use him as a test dummy and make him try all their disgusting foods. Rin could barely get in an objection as more food was stuffed into his mouth. By the time the meal was over, Len wanted to be anywhere but there.

Len walked behind the girls as far away as he could get with Rin still in sight. At least she didn't giggle too much or force food down his throat. Rin was the only "normal" one in that group. Len tugged on his uniform sleeve again, wishing the day could be over. He continued walking staring at the ground. When he looked up he realized Rin was no longer in sight.

Panic washed over him as he rushed down the hall. But he only came to a more confusing one.

"What is this school a labyrinth?" He asked himself turning to go in another direction.

Where before he had been wishing to be away from Rin's annoying choice of company, now he'd love to see just one sign of them. After backtracking a few times Len finally had to admit he was lost. He then decided he was going to walk until he found someone to ask where to find the classroom. He didn't enjoy others company, but it was a necessity.

He stood up straight from a wall he had stopped to lean on and started walking in a random direction.

"I can't believe that Kagamine!"

Len froze his foot halfway off the ground and turned his head. Voices were coming from somewhere, and it left him just a bit curious.

"She thinks she's so special. Running around the school like she owns it, ugh!"

"We agree!"

"I know she's so mean!"

Len titled his head listening. From the way the people were talking it seemed like he was hearing enemies of Lily. He turned away and continued on his way, though something struck him as odd. He could swear he recognized one of the voices. Curiously he stopped again turning to listen to more.

"She needs to pay"

The main voice was speaking and Len tried to remember where it was familiar from. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on it.

"Kagamine Rin will pay"

Len's eyes shot open. They weren't talking about Lily at all! His eyes flashed over to the direction in which he could hear the voices, and then it hit him. The last time he had come to school with Rin, she was being bullied. _Could these be the bullies? _Len's eyes narrowed and he turned fully around.

"Ooo great idea!"

"But how!?"

"Something big!"

The other voices cheered on the first that Len thought must be the leader. Anger flared through him. They were the ones who put trash in her locker. They were the ones who wrote cruel things on her desk. Why anyone would dare hurt his precious Rin was beyond him. Forgetting that he was looking for Rin he began to run towards the voices.

He could practically sense them. As he neared the bullies, he saw something surprising, a wall that was nearly hidden in the middle of the hallway. At first glance it would seem like just a wall, but upon further investigation there was a crevice about three or four feet wide. Len grabbed onto the corner to propel himself into the space.

About six girls were gathered around a stack of boxes. Lucky for him they were too distracted to notice a blonde boy entering the hall. Len's eyes narrowed dangerously as he listened to them discuss how they would "get back at" Rin, confirming his suspicions about them being the bullies.

Without hesitation, Len walked up to the nearest girl and pulled her shoulder. She turned with a shocked expression then she gasped.

"He-Hey It's the new boy!"

The other girls turned looking over, but the leader with a familiar voice was hidden by the other girls.

"Oh my! He's so cute!"

"Shame I didn't notice before!"(2)

Len ignored the girls and looked straight up at the leader, who was still shadowed. The other girls watched him and gasped whispering amongst themselves. Thinking about what this girl above him was capable of, Len's eyes flared his fists clenching the cloth at the front of his uniform. He remembered that he wasn't wearing the hoodie he came to love so much, and thus didn't have the item he wanted so badly at the moment.

Len threw his arms to his side trying to shake away the thought. He channeled his anger into his voice to distract himself.

"HEY!"

The other girls went silent, clutching at each other as the leader finally turned her head and came into the light. Red hair framed her cheeks, and cascaded down her back. A strand of hair stuck up in a curl on the top of her head. Realization dawned on Len leaving him frozen in shock.

'_No… it can't be'_

The leader smiled down at him and Len stood still the anger faded from his face, turning into confusion. Time seemed to have stopped. Len didn't realize how long he had been standing there until a voice called his name.

"-en! Len!"

He turned and ran from the secret hall space not looking back. He didn't stop until he nearly crashed into the one who was calling him.

"Oh my gosh! There you are"

Len looked up at Rin then lowered his head again. He didn't want her to see his face, he didn't want her to know what he had seen and found out. He didn't want it to be true.

"Len? Are you ok? Where were you?"

"I- I got lost" He half lied still staring at the ground.

"Ehe hee hee, silly you should have stuck with me. I'm here for you!"

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and Len's eyes opened wide. He didn't expect it. She patted his back hugging him softly. A warmth spread through Len. It made him feel like his previous worries were gone, his problems erased. In one single kind gesture Len suddenly felt everything was ok.

Then Rin let go and pulled away. "There, now let's go back to class Kay?" She smiled the smile Len loved to see and an odd feeling shot through him. Len nearly gasped and turned his head in surprise.

'_What the heck was that?' _he thought.

Looking back up at Rin, he nodded "Y-Yeah" His voice cracked but it went unnoticed by Rin. Blinking in confusion Len followed her down the hall.

Back at the corner Miki Furukawa stood watching the encounter.

"Oh dear… such a mess"

* * *

Classes had ended for the day and the room was nearly cleared. A few students remained talking to the Sensei at the front of the class. Len stared at his desk not moving from his seat. The day had been the most confusing thing he had ever dealt with.

Lily's personality change

Miki's …discovery

And the odd feeling he got when Rin unexpectedly hugged him.

Nothing made sense to him. Beside him Rin was gathering her books into her tattered bag. His eyes shifted over to her desk where he could see the words scrawled upon the surface. Without thinking Len reached over and pushed the bag out of the way to better see the cruel writing.

It happened in a flash Len didn't have time to react. The bag fell off the desk and ripped sending its contents in scattered piles all over the floor. Rin gasped as Len reached out to try and prevent the bag from falling, the strap snapped slipping out of Len's grasp.

Rin dropped to her knees to gather the items and Len spun around his seat to help feeling terrible for his actions. Just as Len was about to grab a fallen book another hand reached out and picked it up. Len blinked and glanced at the person.

If it wasn't for the male uniform Len would have sworn the student was female. White hair fell over the cheeks of a boy who now held the book out to Rin. Len watched as Rin blinked at the boy and a strange feeling shot through Len's chest causing him to reach up and clutch at his uniform.

The girly-boy smiled and Rin took the books from him. A light pink color dusted her cheeks as she held them close to her. Len's fist tightened on the blazer.

"Th-Thank you Utaune-San"

"Please call me Piko. And you're welcome Rin-San"

Rin's cheeks were now red. Piko grinned at her as she glanced hurriedly at the books she was holding. The girly-boy continued to gather Rin's dropped items. Anger joined the odd feeling in Len's chest. His other hand twitched. Then Rin smiled.

A pure sweet smile. The smile Len loved so much. A smile directed at the white haired boy in front of them. Len couldn't control himself. In a split second he had dived forward and threw his arms around her. Rin fell into the desk behind her tossing the books and papers in her arms, in shock. The papers scattered again.

Len turned his head towards Piko and glared at him. He noticed that the white haired boy had heterochromia (3) eyes. His own cerulean ones were slants as he stared at the other boy. Piko raised his eye brows with a surprised expression. Rin blinked in confusion from over Len's arm. Then suddenly Piko began to laugh.

Both blondes were baffled as the white haired boy chuckled into a closed fist. They exchanged a glance as the other boy continued. Finally Piko's laughter subsided. Rin and Len waited for an explanation.

"I think I upset your boyfriend" Piko said smiling humorously.

Rin jumped up causing Len to release his hold on her. "N-No I" Her face had turned red again and she frantically waved her hands.

"He's not?" Piko asked.

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" Rin shouted.

A pain unlike anything he had ever felt surged through Len's chest causing him to clutch at his uniform again. This one wasn't countered with anger. Rin's body shook her face bright. Piko stood up and handed her the last of her belongings.

"Well then, guess I still have a chance"

He grinned and turned to leave the room. Len blinked in confusion then glanced at Rin who was holding her books to her chest tightly. He stood up as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Len it was all I could think of to say…"

She didn't look at him, but frowned at the ground. Len flinched seeing how upset she looked. He opened his mouth to speak but another voice called out.

"Rin-Chan! Come on let's go!"

At the doorway stood Miku, Gumi and Neru. Rin quickly nodded and ran towards them.

"You too Len-Kun!"

Len stood up and followed the group out the door. His hand finally released his uniform leaving it creased just over where his heart should be.

* * *

Len hadn't spoken to Rin the entire way home and when they had reached it he was abruptly pushed into her room at the mention of her sister already being home. Len had taken the opportunity to change back into his yellow hoodie. He could feel the weight of the object in the pocket that it gave him a calm feeling.

Currently he sat by the door watching the siblings as they ate dinner. Lily was smiling at Rin as she spoke. Len couldn't hear them but could see Rin wasn't unhappy. He turned away wondering how a person could change from someone who teased and tortured another person to someone who cooked dinner and hugged that person. Lily just didn't make any sense to him.

Len lifted a hand to his head running his fingers through his bangs. He wondered if perhaps he was sick, it would explain the odd chest pains he kept getting. Sighing, he tried to think about when they had started.

'_Can bears even get sick?' _he questioned.

But then again he was currently human like Rin…Rin, the feeling happened when she was near him. He lifted his head to test his theory. The girls were cleaning up the kitchen, Rin washing dishes and Lily drying them. Both talked animatedly, Rin smiling brightly. The feeling shot through him again and he looked away quickly.

Yes, he was definitely sick. He leaned back against the wall grumbling in frustration. _WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING TO HIM?!_ Len hit the wall with a fist before looking back out the crack in the door.

Lily and Rin were saying their goodnights. The older girl angered him, it was her fault, she was the one who had changed and made everything stop making sense. Len's hand twitched again, he nearly reached into his pocket before stopping himself.

'_I don't need it'_

He told himself. Len stood and backed away from the door, Rin would come through in moments. He couldn't make Rin sad again. Even it meant accepting that Lily had changed, after all Rin trusted her, and it made her so happy. But Len couldn't help thinking.

People like that don't change.

* * *

The next day had gone by much faster than the previous one. To Len's relief the girls hadn't decided to use him as a human test subject. At lunch they had left him alone to stare at the table while they devoured their odd assortment of food.

Len followed the group, keeping a close eye so not to get lost as they entered into the upper-division. The hall was filled with students of all ages. Then everyone gasped and darted to the sides of the hall. The five of them stopped walking to see what was going on.

"It's Lily-Sama!"

"Sempai look over here!"

Everyone's head were directed to a group of upper-classmen who were walking in-step down the center of the hall. At the front was Lily, her hair swished as she smiled at gathered students.

"Lily-Sama! Lily-Sama! Please look at me!" A boy called from beside them.

"You fool" his friend whispered "Lily-Sama is too cool for us"

Len rolled his eyes ready to walk off from the obviously

"You fool" his friend whispered "Lily-Sama is too cool for us"

Len rolled his eyes ready to walk off from the obviously crazed crowd but a voice stopped him.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

He turned to see Rin pushing through the group and running up to the elder Kagamine child. The crowd gasped as Rin threw her arms around her sister's waist.

"What does she think she's doing?"

"How dare she touch Lily-Sama?"

The students whispered to each other as Lily's friends stepped up.

"Lily… do you know her?"

Lily twisted around her eyes wide and the entire hall went, silent. Lily looked from Rin to her friends, back at Rin then at the crowd. Len observed her closely waiting for her to reject Rin, and show her true colors. The students waited for Lily to respond, even Rin had let go and looked up at her sister blinking innocently.

"O-Of Course"

Lily finally answered and knelt down to give Rin a hug. The hall exploded into cheers and words of praise. Len was shell shocked. _Could it be?_

Lily had really changed.

* * *

Rin skipped as they walked home together. Len couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. She was nearly glowing as she relayed the scene to him for the thirteenth time. As they approached the door, Rin suddenly cut off. A bunch of yellow balloons were tied to the door handle. Rin looked at Len confused and Len poked one of them.

Neither of them could understand why there would be balloons outside the door. Then the door opened and Len dived into the bushes next to the house. Lily smiled brightly as she saw Rin.

"Rinny! There you are! Come on inside! I have a surprise for you!"

Rin blinked but followed her sister into the house. Len groaned in pain as he crawled out from the bush.

"Oww Why did I panic like that?"

He pressed a hand to his hurt side and gasped. _Fur? _He was a bear again! He hadn't thought about getting hurt when he jumped into the bushes. Looking around at the empty street he stood up and climbed the steps to the door. The knob was much higher one this side, there was no way he could reach it.

With a small huff he darted to the back of the house to use the back door as he had before. He was glad the door was barely touched by the family and tugged at a string he had set up previously. The knob turned and the door creaked open. Len dropped the string and slipped into the doorway and closed the door.

Looking into the house he could see more decorations and balloons. He walked carefully to the opening leading to the main room. As he entered it he could see Rin standing there with wide eyes. His own, followed her glance and saw a huge cake sitting atop the table.

"Re-Really?" Rin was saying.

"Yup just for you, for all the birthdays I missed" Lily replied.

Rin looked as if she would cry, smiling she threw herself into Lily's arms. Len peered at them and smiled too. Seeing nothing was wrong he went to Rin's room to sit and wait for Rin's return later that night.

* * *

Around and around Len twisted a party favor that had landed near the door. He had never seen Rin so happy. She was sitting with Lily watching a movie on the TV, and Len had curiously crept out of the room to sit by them. Rin was surprised at first to see Len in bear form but hugged him tightly and set him next to her.

As the movie went on Lily would occasionally glance at Rin then look back at the TV. The end credits began to role and Rin stood up to stretch, she spun around and thanked her sister with a hug before reaching down to pick up Len. Lily was walking towards the stairs.

"I don't get it?"

Rin lifted her head "Get what Onee-Chan"

"You"

"Me?"

Lily stopped, with a hand on the railing. Rin left Len on the couch and walked up to her sister confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Why? Why won't you admit it?"

"Eh? Admit what?" Rin titled her head confused and took another step towards her sister. "Onee-Chan are you ok?"

"Shut up…"

"Huh?" Rin reached out to her sister.

"I said... shut up AND DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FREAK!"

Lily spun around, and grabbed Rin by her hair pushing her onto the ground. Len's eyes widened and Rin blinked in shock.

"O-Onee-Chan?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Lily grabbed a fist full of Rin's hair and lifted Rin's face to hers. "I'VE BEEN NICE TO YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME AND YOU STILL WON'T ADMIT IT!"

Rin was confused and she flinched, her eyes filling with tears. Lily tightened her grip. "I don't know what you're talking about? Onee-Chan you're hurting me"

"GOOD! YOU SHOULD BE HURT YOU MONSTER!" Lily threw her arm back, lifting Rin's head further and pulling her hair tighter. Rin screamed and Lily flung her forward. "Do you know how gross it is to pretend to like you? You even embarrassed me at school now my reputation is ruined! So I act nice, I do things for you, I even hugged you and wasted money on this stuff just to get you to trust me so you'd admit it!"

"A-dmit… w-what?" Rin said trying not to cry.

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"

Lily shrieked and lifted Rin from the ground by her hair. Rin screamed in pain. Her hair felt like it would rip from her skull. Then a party favor hit Lily square in the forehead. She looked around and her eyes widened in fear.

"But... there's no one there"

She looked down and yelped dropping Rin who fell in a heap on the floor.

"Mo-monster… you witch!" Lily backed up. "You're a freaking devil…." Lily shook, horror on her face. "I knew you were evil!" She turned and ran to the front door and flung it open. A car started and sped out of the driveway.

Len dropped his arm and leapt off the couch dashing to Rin. Blood trickled down her forehead her eyes were closed but she was still conscious. Len touched her cheek trying to get her up. Rin's eyes slowly opened.

"Len?" she blinked.

Len hurried off to her room and threw the door open wide. He began looking around until he spotted a white box. He picked it up and ran back to Rin who was sitting up. He held out the box, Rin blinked.

"Thank you…"

She opened the first aid kit and Len stood next to her, he tugged her sleeve and pointed at the bathroom. She nodded understanding and stood up. Her steps were wobbly and Len flinched in panic. Using the wall as support Rin managed to reach the room and flipped on the light. Len climbed up onto the sink and turned on the faucet. He grabbed a cloth from the side and wet it.

Rin sat down on the side of the tub as Len raised the cloth to her forehead and began clearing up the blood. Neither of them spoke as Len treated Rin's wounds. After he was finished he pulled on her sleeve directing her to her room.

Rin sat on her bed looking at Len in confusion and apology. "I'm so-"she started but Len held up a paw silencing her. She looked down at her lap frowning. Len sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug and leaned back onto the bed. Len pulled the blankets over her and she smiled. Len looked away his face expressionless.

"Len?"

Len looked back up and Rin sat up again. She leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his cheek. Len's eyes went wide and he turned in surprise. Rin smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Len"

She lay back down and closed her eyes instantly falling asleep. The clock stuck midnight and Len's body changed back into that of a human. He pressed a hand to his cheek which felt like it was burning, but not in a bad way. He stared at Rin confused a strange sensation spreading through him.

He reached out and pressed his palm to her cheek, it was wet with tears. Standing up, Len left the room and closed the door safely. He began cleaning up the mess that had been left. He picked up the party favor he had thrown at Lily, in his moment of fury. Lily had gone too far this time. She had lied to Rin, used her, and pretended to be her friend. Then she had hurt her, and made her cry it was unforgiveable.

Lily needed to pay. Len slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew the silver scissors, with red handles. He moved his fingers opening and closing the blades. With a blank expression he threw out his arm popping a balloon the helpless dared to float near him.

His eyes narrowed and he smiled bringing the object close to him again. He stroked a finger across the metal. Lily was going to pay for all she had done and said. She would regret calling Rin evil.

"If they are to call you evil I will become evil for you" (4)

Len's eyes darkened and a smile crept over Len's face. With his hair shadowing his features he lifted a piece of the broken yellow balloon.

_**SNIP**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**A strange thing happened when I was typing this. All my data for two full days suddenly deleted itself. But it was only this document. I got so mad I nearly threw the laptop at the wall. xT But after realizing I could do nothing to fix it I had to just suck it up and retype it. Now I'll be sure to save it in multiple places instead of just one.**

**It's been a month again… sorry guys I didn't have computer access over vacation. However I do now have a laptop which means FASTER UPDATES…. I hope xD thing is it's for School…yeah I'll work it out…somehow. Here is the update finally. Again SORRY!**

**So I'm like really Really CLOSE to 100 reviews:O hope I can get there ( or more?) this chapter :D? Maybe…**

**I so didn't feel like beta(ing) this. me being Lazy .**

**Review Replies**

**AliasStars****-San: Both very good guesses although I've decided to keep the answer a secret. You get the dedication as the first reviewer to the chapter! Repetition and emphasis? Thankyuu. The figure wants something….I can't reveal yet. Lily's mood change is explained in this chapter. How would Rin react if she knew about Len… hmm I wonder that myself…**

**Waiting is fun! :D**

**Here is the update!**

**Mitsu****-San: Mwahahaha! Indeed! More chasing and more killing coming right up! X3 I sound like a chef XD (that's one creepy chef o.O)**

**Gumi didn't even give them a chance to speak. I made her like that... eh heh**

**Fishy with Lily being nice, yes indeed there is. Len had nothing to do with how Lily acted.**

**Aww Mitsu-San! That's so sweet yes you did cheer me up some thanks. ^^ I hope someone enters soon.**

**Here is the update! :D**

**OtakuHeart****-San: Yes the update! Thickening plots make stories better :D thankyuu**

**ChibiLove-****San: Yes! I have returned! A boy? Mayhaps ;3 **

**Indeed you were right the kids at the school are indeed still "butt-faced" Len kill them all? Well maybe, Lily is definitely planning something. Arrest her instead, that would be easier for her huh. But the song says... **

**Here is the update! I will work to update faster!**

**Ashia21****-San: gruesome and dark yet cuddly xD I think that's a great way to describe it. I don't want to get too gruesome though or else I'll be forced to mark it "M". I don't read many "M" fics. Here is the update!**

**Ownitlikeaboss-****San: Kiyoteru is the teacher but good guess. Thankyuu for the review here is the update.**

**Lunar Flowers-****San: Pay? :O I won't abandon my fics. Here is the update. Thankyuu for reviewing.**

**Imonz-****San: All of those are good guesses but the answer will not be revealed yet! :3 School is getting busy so I can't update how fast as I want to xT Longer than the others? Hmm possibly my chapters are long in general XD Here is the update!**

**LoveisARose-****San: Amazing? Why thankyuu and thanks for the review! Here is the update!**

**CrazyAboutMaidSama****-San: Singaporean? Why no I'm Filipino and American. What an odd review x3**

**Dokiprez****-****San****: Amazing? Eh heh thankyuu and here is the update.**

**TigerKiKi-****San: First off I gotta say…. WHAT A LONG REVIEW! :O and on my birthday too :D eh heh. Well I'm glad I could change your view on reading ^^ I dislike stories that don't move anywhere too. I thank your friend for telling you about this. **

**Little Rin is in everyone's hearts it seems. Really I don't anyone could deny loving a girl like her. Wish more existed x3 Children at school pick on her because she is from a higher up family and because of jealousy. She was kept out of sight until she was finally able to go to school so people are suspicious. I also wanted to capture about how kids can be so cruel they'll think something is a game and end up taking it too far. **

**Oliver was very kind for helping her with the stuffing indeed (lol reading this review makes me remember things I forgot...and it's my own story heh heh) Why wasn't Oliver wasn't at the police station? Well remember how Leon and Miriam decided they didn't have a son let's say they had "ways" of making things happen… if that isn't confusing enough it shall be revealed later :3**

**Yes Len's care for Rin is very much adorable, wait you don't trust Len? O.o**

**Len: smart choice…**

**Haha! Suspense! Yes I wanted it to seem like Len wasn't going to win that fight. Overly jealous indeed! But I can't really blame him he learned from TV everyone knows too much TV isn't good. Kill next? Oh aren't you getting ahead of yourself? Lily Oliver or Gumi? Hmmm I might just make that my next question of the chapter :3**

**Yes the sad truth is people like Leon and Miriam do truly exist in the world. I wonder do they deserve to die. Personally I believe that they deserve to be treated as they treated people. Unless you want Len to stab them with scissors xD**

**Woah! Woah! Slow down there what's with all the questions?! Just kidding hmmm well I'm not going to reveal anything yet but I will answer them. (Ah ha long review=long reply)**

**Good for you! Lily up to something! Does Lily care well her priorities are different than others. **

**Favorite Part *0* hmmm I'm wondering why that particular part is your favorite now. **

**Well thankyuu so much for the epically long review and reading my story hope you keep up with it in the future! ^^**

**Guest-San: Lily kill Rin? Hmm I wonder and becoming kind is a no. Thanks for the review!**

**And Thankyuu for reading, favoriting, following: ****Ashia21, TheDarkestTalent, Retorica, LoveIsARose, StubbyBunnyxD, Vocaliodz, TigerKiKi, Skye Gaurdain27, ThishasbeenKagamineRin, The Clockwork Rabbit ****and anyone else who read!**

**Footnotes**

**(1) The right division: In this particular school the middle school and high school are linked. Rin goes to the Junior High section which is where the "fight" took place, Where as Kaito and Meiko are in the High School division.**

**(2)Didn't notice before: I didn't want Len to be the "heart throb" he is in some other fics. He's the attractive new boy, but his fame will only last until people become used to him. Miki's group however thinks he's cute upon getting a closer look to him.**

**(3) heterochromia- Two different colored eyes.**

**(4) become evil for you: part of a line from "Servant of evil"**

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me.**

**Review please! Please! PLEASE**

**Thankyuu**

**P.S. Is Len going to kill Lily? Does Lily want to kill Rin? Who will be the next person to die? (Answer all three for the dedication!)**

* * *

**Please enter my Contest!**

* * *

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


	13. Chapter 13: Kisaragi Attention

**Hey MoNoChRoMaDdiCt! ****Here! Sorry for the long wait ^^" but here's the next chapter! ****Thankyuu to all my wonderful readers, reviewers and favoriters! :D Review reply is after chapter. PLEASE feel free to answer the question at the end! **

**Chapters will be dedicated to someone who answers the questions at the bottom!**

**This chapter is dedicated to~ TigerKiKi**

**Answer to last chapter question: (will be at end to not spoil the chapter)**

**Disclaimer: THE PLOT IS MINE! xD but nothing else is Dx**

**This is my longest chapter yet!**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Kisaragi Attention (1)**

_His eyes seemed glazed as they stared at the TV screen. He sat with his legs folded under him, perched on the couch cushion. All other sound but that, that the TV was making, he blocked out. He was immersed in the program that was showing. For years, he had always watched whatever would come on the screen._

_Whether it was interesting, or not, TV taught him about the different types of people out there. Who should be avoided and who was okay to interact with. Len was very cautious and more or less suspicious of humans because of the way TV shows interpreted people. He never stopped to think that they were actors, and whatever happened wasn't real._

_In fact, he usually just got lost in the shows. He had been doing just that for so long, stopping would be a problem. His yellow hoodie hung just slightly over his face as he leaned closer to the screen. If it weren't for a show telling him that he'd have bad eyesight from sitting to close to the screen, he'd be right in front of it instead of the couch._

_Yes, it was true, Len believed everything the Television told him. He took it all, a little too seriously. Then he related it to personal experiences. Those who were evil would perish, just like the bad guys on the movies and Love (whatever that is) would always prevail._

_The current movie playing had taken Len's interest more than the others. Partly because the hero resembled him and because Len felt he could relate. The main character was fighting to protect what he cared about, no matter what it meant. Len found it intriguing._

_It was only a little into the movie. Len watched as the person clad in a red cape and white suit, leapt around making sure things were right in the world. Len wanted to be like that, fighting for what was right. Like protecting Rin, all those who had committed anything against her, he wouldn't forgive._

_Len's eyes sparkled in admiration wondering if the hero had any ideas on what Len could do. Wearing a special outfit seemed odd to Len, so he decided that couldn't be it. Being liked and admired? But what would that do, that alone wouldn't stop Lily. Lily would pay, but how?_

_Len's thoughts strayed back to the show. He didn't notice someone approach from behind. Arms closed around his neck, he didn't have time to react. He jumped, eyes finally leaving the TV screen and looked at his attacker. Was it an enemy like the ones in the movie?_

_Rin smiled loosening him from what had been a hug. "Ne? Len, why aren't you in your uniform? School starts soon." _

_Len blinked, "School?" _

"_Yeah, remember you went yesterday"_

_Len thought for a second, then it clicked. Right! Now he went to school with Rin every day, rather than sitting in front of the TV. _

"_Oh…yeah"_

_School, wasn't particularly fun. The kids were mean bullies, the teacher was …odd. The older students fought too much, and then Lily… was there. Len's eyes narrowed as he remembered what she had done to Rin, how Rin had cried. _

"_Unforgivable" he muttered._

"_Huh?"_

_Len's head snapped up. "Nothing! I-I mean, yeah sorry. I'll do that uniform thing now." He stood from the couch and walked past her, eyeing the bandage half hidden by her fringe. Rin titled her head confused as he vanished into her room. She then glanced at the TV and picked up the remote to turn it off._

"_I wonder what he was watching. Doesn't he know too much TV is bad for you?" Rin thought as she pressed the button. After Rin straightened the cushions Len came out of the room, tugging on the uncomfortable sleeves of his blazer. Rin smiled and handed him his bag before the two exited the house._

_As they stepped off the empty driveway, Len's thoughts went back to what he had seen on the program he was watching. He didn't get to finish it. He didn't know what the hero had done to save everyone. But, he did have another idea. Organizing his thoughts, and comparing different things he had seen done on that tiny screen he came up with the perfect plan. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Too bad no one told Len not to do what he saw on TV._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"RIN-CHAN!"

Hurried footsteps sounded as the blonde turned her head and her eyes widened. Miku tackled her into a hug, nearly knocking her over. Rin blinked up at her teal-haired friend in confusion.

"Wha? Is something wrong?"

Miku released her slightly still standing with her hands on Rin's shoulders. She gave her a wide grin and shook her head.

"No~" she shook her head, grinning even wider. Rin titled her head blinking. Miku giggled and clasped her friend's hands in her own.

"Valentine's Day is coming up!"(2)

Rin's expression didn't change. "Uhm? What?"

Miku gasped. "WHAT! You don't know!?"

"No?..." Rin lowered her head not knowing if she should feel bad for not knowing.

"It's the day when you get chocolate and presents from the one you like! As well as admirers! You go out on dates and spend the day together! People tell you how pretty you are! It's the most romantic day of the year" She squealed.

Rin's face still showed no recognition.

"That's never happened to you before Rin-Chan?"

Rin thought for a second and shook her head. "Is that a bad thing?"

"BUT OF COURSE IT IS!" Miku shouted causing a few students in the classroom to look over. Her twin tails flared around her as she placed her hands on her hips."It's the most important thing in a girl's life!"

Rin's expression turned to horror. _Had she missed something terribly important and had no idea? _She stared at the ground, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I….see…"

Miku dropped her arms as she peered over Rin. "It's a surprise you never got anything, you're so cute." She began tapping her chin as Rin glanced up. "Ah! Maybe you just aren't their type, Oh well! Better luck next time!" Miku jumped, straightening up before turning around so fast she nearly whacked Rin with a twin tail.

Rin stared at her desk. Fresh words had been etched there, some even carved into the surface. _Was Valentine's Day that important?_ She sighed and buried her face in her bag covering up the words on her desk.

Beside her, Len looked over with raised eyebrows. Glancing around once, he spotted a group of people pass the door. His eyes grew wide then narrowed. Kiyoteru-Sensei entered the classroom, and students automatically surrounded his desk.

In the commotion, no one noticed that there was one less student present.

* * *

"So which one are you going to go with Lily?"

Just on cue, like every day. Lily and her friends would walk down the same hall, expecting fans to line up for them. Students would do practically everything for them, and they loved it. Today, however the hall was nearly clear of students. Lily swung her hair over her shoulder, twirling a strand of it between two fingers. She had a look of irritation but quickly masked it with a smile.

"I don't know who to choose" she sighed. "There are so many"

She gave a laugh and her friends nodded in agreement. The girls had stopped walking, and stood near a bulletin board. Lily touched her cheeks as if she was blushing.

"I wouldn't want to upset any of them by choosing just one, so maybe I shouldn't go with any of them. To be fair right?"

"You're completely right!"

"Yeah!"

"You're so nice Lily!"

"I can see why all the boys would want to go with you"

"Pretty and nice, she's perfect"

The friends echoed and Lily waved her hand "Oh you guys, you're too modest!"

She turned her head away, hiding a smile within her white-blonde hair.

"Shintarou-kun"

"Kano-kun"

"Even Hibiya-kun, I'm so jealous" (3)

The girls continued giggling, as Lily backed up waving both her hands.

"Oh, it's not that big of a deal"

Lily backed up and bumped into a student who had been reading a poster on the board. Unable, to keep her balance she fell flat on her face. Her friends, too distracted, took no notice. Lily yelped as she connected with the floor. Her brow creased, and her smile vanished. She almost growled as she lifted her head to see who had knocked her down.

"Are you alright?"

He asked from behind her. Slowly, Lily turned her head to see a boy smiling. He wore glasses, and held out a hand. Blonde hair fell loosely in his eyes as he spoke.

"Please allow me to help you"

Lily's anger vanished, and her face flushed. The boy continued to smile. Lily contemplated the situation. She glanced at her still-distracted friends then back at the boy. Before she could place her hand in his, he drew it back with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I really should pay attention to where I'm walking." He chuckled, making Lily look away quickly. "But I just get so distracted sometimes, trying to be cool all the time can be stressful you know?" Lily looked back up but the boy had turned away. She began to stand up.

"If people don't like me what's the point of existing, right?"

Lily's eyes grew wide, and she nearly fell again, at the boys words. She took a quick look at her friends then turned back to see the boy walking away. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when her friends were done talking.

"Something wrong Lily?"

Lily stood still for a moment, before turning to look at them. "Ah, of course not. We should get to class"

Her friends eyed her suspiciously before one of them spoke.

"Such a good student! Always doing what's right"

The group commenced their walking, Lily leading it. Slowly, she turned her head to glance at the bulletin board.

"_If people don't like me what's the point of existing, right?"_

'_Why did he say that?'_

* * *

"Hmm… Valentine 's Day? Yeah I know what it is"

Rin sighed, and slumped into the seat beside her friend. "Does everyone know this, except for me?"

Gumi laughed, "I doubt that" Rin didn't look convinced so she added "It's not a big deal you know"

"Yeah but, Miku-Chan said…"

"That's Miku for you. Some people are obsessed with the so called holiday. Others just don't care"

Rin titled her head, mildly confused. Gumi sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "If it bothers you that much, we can make some chocolates."

Rin perked up, her bow flopping and alert. "R-Really?!"

"Sure thing! We can share it, or give it to anyone you want."

"Oh like who?"

"Hmmm whoever you like"

"Like…like...Len?"

"I mean… well I guess that's okay too, sure we can make some for your brother"

"That sounds amazing!~" Rin's face lit up and she nearly knocked Gumi to the ground as she hugged her. Len placed a tray on the table and inspected them with raised eyebrows.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"LEN!"

Rin squeaked in excitement, causing Len's face to heat up, and he quickly turned away. Gumi laughed untangling her arms from Rin's.

"It's a secret~" Gumi smiled placing a finger over her lips.

Len's eye twitched and he glanced back at the two girls. "What?"

"I mean, YOU can't know. It's a secret right Rin?"

Len looked at Rin. Rin covered her mouth and shook her head.

"Sorry Len, secret means secret…" She smiled somewhat sadly.

"I …see"

"Anyways, what took you so long to get here Lenny?" Gumi asked with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Len asked lowering himself into the seat across from them.

"I mean, you always show up with Rin"

Len lifted a fork from his tray, of food he never ate. "I couldn't decide what to get" he said.

Gumi stared at him for a moment, making him look around uncomfortably. After a moment she turned back to Rin, and they began whispering to each other. Len dropped the fork on the tray and turned the other way. It was the first time Rin had kept anything from him.

Sighing once he looked around the lunch room. Far across the room he spotted a large group of students trailing Lily and her friends. He smiled

'_Just a little more time. Just a little more.'_

* * *

"Let me carry your books Lily-Sama"

"No let me!"

"Lily-sama can I take your picture?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Lily-sama!"

"Lily-sama!"

Students called out to Lily. She smiled kindly as they gathered around the wall that her and her friends were sitting on.

"Oh please, I'm just a normal person." She said.

The crowd "aww-ed" and began talking about how nice she was. Some students pushed forward with paper and cameras. They begged for her attention. Seeing that there was no way to deny them. She smiled and allowed them to snap a few pictures, then took the books and signed.

"Really, since you're all so insistent" She giggled.

"Thank you Lily-Sama!"

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN G_

The school bell rang, and the admirers waved and began to disperse across the school grounds.

"BYE!~ LILY-SAMA!" they called until they were out of sight.

Lily waved back, and then turned to her grinning friends.

"How can you always be so nice?" one asked.

"I would get tired, of all the smiling"

"Oh, it's nothing" Lily said waving it off.

"That's why we love you so much! You're just so true!"

Lily's smile vanished for a fraction of a second as the girls gathered their books.

"Eh, Well I-"

"Well Bye Lily!" The girls chorused and began to walk to their separate classes.

Lily leaned back on the wall as soon as they were out of sight. She ran a hand over her face and through her hair and glared at the ground.

"How annoying" she muttered. "Saying such things, you should love me for other things. Being true? Ha!"

Just behind her, Lily heard a soft chuckle. She gasped and spun around trying to see who was there. Her eyes were wide and frantic as they darted around the wide empty school grounds. Seeing as they were indeed vacant she slowly turned back around.

"Get a hold of yourself Lily, no one heard you" she laughed nervously and picked up her expensive school bag.

As she walked away she could have sworn she saw something watching her from the tree.

* * *

Rin walked down the stairs holding a tray of bowls. She frowned and brought them into the kitchen to wash them. Dumping their contents into the sink, she pressed the button on the wall and watched it go down into the disposal.

Rin glanced up and looked out the window, in which the tattered green house could be seen. She smiled slightly then began to scrub the bowls. After rinsing them clean, she wiped off her hands and entered the living room. Len was sitting on the couch, dressed in his yellow hoodie.

She walked over to him, to ask what he would like to eat when she noticed his eyes were closed. Holding back a giggle, she knelt next to him and brushed a strand of hair from his forehead.

"You must be tired from school huh? Thanks for taking care of me"

She smiled and stood up, noticing the TV on. Locating the remote on the floor next to the couch, she picked it up and turned the TV off.

"Sleep well Len!~" She whispered before leaving to her room.

* * *

The blonde tossed and turned under the covers. Her hair tangled, spilling onto her distressed face. She couldn't escape the nightmare.

"_Kagamine Rin? Isn't that Lily-Sama's last name?"_

"_Yeah I think it is but no relation, right?"_

"_Of course not, Lily-sama is too wonderful, who would want another child when they with someone like her?"_

"_But isn't there only one Kagamine family in this town?"_

_Lily glanced towards the group, and frowned. This was Oliver's fault, he asked for that girl to attend school and now they were talking about __**her**__. She knew __**that girl **__would ruin everything if she came to school. What if __**she**__ ended up smarter? What if __**she**__ was popular?_

_Lily shook her head, pushing the thoughts away. 'Of course not' she thought. 'I'm the only one they'll ever love"_

…_._

_Cheers erupted in the auditorium as the named student finally arrived to accept her award._

_The headmaster spoke happily to the child, with an impressed look on his face. Lily turned her head watching as the entire room, except herself clapped for the girl on stage. Lily glared at the plaques in her lap then stood up and slipped through the aisle of clapping and cheering students._

_Her long hair hid the angry look on her face. She opened the door to the auditorium and slammed it behind her. Her eyes widened and she quickly flipped back around to see if anyone had seen her close the door so roughly. To her irritation and relief the entire room was still focused on the girl on stage who had taken her seat. The plaques shattered on the ground, sending shards of glass in every direction._

"_How dare she?!"_

_Lily grumbled to herself, pulling at her long white-blonde hair. When she was younger she didn't have the opportunity to win that particular award._

"_Lily I want you to skip a grade"_

_Her mother had said to a younger Lily, whose hair was just growing past her shoulders. The younger lily had looked up._

"_But my friends-"_

"_Forget them, you will have new ones, they'll admire you for being smarter"_

_The slight frown on the child's face vanished. _

"_Of course mother"_

_Lily thought back to the memory, that coming week was the test that would have enabled her to win the award. But, she had listened to her mother and skipped ahead in school, instead of taking the test._

_She glared at the glass pieces crushing them under her expensive shoes. She knelt down and lifted a portion of glass twirling it around her fingertips. She stood and peeked through the window to the auditorium where the kids on stage were having one final bow. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at her younger sister._

_She said she would never let __**her**__ surpass her, and yet somehow __**she**__ had. _

'_Now there will be rumors. Now people will start talking again.'_

"_No, I won't let __**her**__ beat me."_

_.…_

_Lily prodded the rice in her bowl glaring at the girl who was sitting across from her. 'What does he think he's doing inviting that __**monster**__ to eat with us?' she thought. With a huff she pushed the bowl away from her and stood up. As she walked out of the room, Oliver gazed at her questioningly. She tossed her hair in response and went to the front door. 'Maybe I'll just get some air' she thought as she pulled on her jacket._

_She reached down to grab her shoes and came up empty handed. Her blue eyes darted to the ground, and saw them nowhere in sight._

'_What the- where are my shoes? Did I leave them in my room?'_

_She grumbled and flipped around nearly stomping. So focused on her anger she didn't watch where she was going and tripped over an object on the ground._

'_My shoes?'_

_She opened her mouth in a muted gasp, wondering why they would be there. Why they would be anywhere but where they were supposed to be. She glared seeing where she was._

_Right outside the door to the monster lair. _

_She chuckled to herself as she thought of the insult. Then her eyes narrowed and she gnashed her teeth._

"_That little...two can play at that game"_

_She pushed open the door, not careful to make sure it didn't break. She glanced around for the teddy bear she had so often seen in the arms of her sister. Not seeing the toy, she huffed angrily and crossed her arms._

'_Just what am I supposed to take then?'_

_She continued glancing around the room and grinned spotting the stack of books, left unguarded._

'_Bingo!'_

_Quickly she scooped them up and left the room, closing the door as it had been before. She tiptoed down the hall and opened the hall closet. Standing on tip toe she pushed the books onto the top shelf then closed the door. Lily dusted off her hands slipping off her jacket. She smirked as she grabbed her shoes and dropped them at the front door._

…

_Lily watched as her father smashed the lamp over her sister's head. She laughed cheering him on. Rin struggled to sit up. Blood trickled down her neck as she fell forward again. 'No it's still not enough' Lily thought. She knelt down and grabbed a large piece of the lamp, it had a jagged edge. Smirking she knelt next to her sister and grabbed a chunk of her hair._

_Rin screamed in pain. Leon watched his eldest child in amusement. _

"_Long hair isn't something you're worthy of having" Lily whispered in Rin's ear. She brought the jagged piece to Rin's neck and in one swoop chopped off Rin's hair, leaving it just above her shoulders._

_Lily laughed and Leon smirked patting her on the back as she stood up. Rin lifted her head, staring up at the two with wide eyes. Lily smirked in response._

'_You will not steal my image, you will NOT beat me!'_

…_._

_Lily stared in horror at the scene in front of her. She screamed as the muddy shoe slipped from her grasp. Her eyes grew wider, and she continued screaming until her throat was hoarse. Lily tripped on the uneven ground and screamed coughing she leaned over her stomach heaving. Shaking she pulled a cellular device from her pocket and pressed a button._

"_What's your emergency?" The voice on the other line asked. Lily held the phone to her ear, as she stared at the site in the mud._

"_My parents have been murdered" she said emotionlessly._

…_._

"_AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Lily's eyes snapped open and she sat up fast. She clutched the blanket with her shaking fingers as she stared around the barely lit room. After a few deep breaths she felt back against the headboard._

"_Just a dream, a stupid nightmare." She told herself trying to shake away the fear. She rubbed her arms and stared into the empty room. She had been staying in a hotel since she had driven away __**that night.**__ "How long has it been?" she wondered. She leaned across the bed to grab the clock there. It was frozen on 12:00 and blinking. _

"_USELESS CRAP!" She yelled and threw it at the ground. "Honestly, they could have at least left me a better inheritance to afford a better hotel" _

_After finding the real time on her phone, she scoffed as she got up to prepare for school. Lily frowned at the room. Soon her money would run out and she'd be forced to go back home._

_The blonde stood by a wall with a large scarf covering her face. She slipped sunglasses on, peering over them slightly to see if the streets were clear. Seeing no one around, she darted onto the road and walked quickly with her head down. The car she had taken, had broken down the week before, and she didn't have the money to fix it._

_If any of her friends saw her, walking to school from a hotel…._

"You'll laugh at me; you'll laugh at me, right?"(4)

The idea of being made fun of was pure torture to Lily. _Why should she be? Wasn't she perfect? Wasn't she everyone's favorite?_

As Lily drew closer to the school, she removed the scarf and glasses, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She walked forward getting ready to smile, when she nearly bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry" said a voice from behind her.

Lily's head snapped up, and she flipped her head around. A boy with chin length blonde hair stood there, cleaning his glasses.

"You're the-"she stopped herself in mid-sentence. It was the boy from the other day, the one who had bumped into her in the hallway. Her face flushed as he pushed the glasses back onto his face and grinned.

"I really should watch where I'm going. I keep bumping into people. You never know who's watching you. People could see everything. Like where someone lives…or doesn't perhaps." The boy said, with a soft chuckle.

Lily froze. _'Did he just…has he been following me? DID HE SEE?!'_

"But I'm just rambling, eh heh" He rubbed the back of his neck and turned walking away, giving a slight tug to the sleeve of his uniform. Lily's hand shot up as she tried to catch him.

"Wa-"

"LILY!"

"Lily-Sama's here!"

A group of students came up and surrounded her, when she finally got through, the boy was gone.

* * *

"So tomorrow after school, right?"

"Yup at my house, it'll be so much fun!"

Rin and Gumi giggled as Len sketched in a book, with a smile on his face.

"Whatcha drawing Lenny?~" Gumi asked raising her eyebrows.

Len twitched at the nickname, and then snapped the book shut.

"Secret~" he said.

The two girls exchanged glances, then shrugged and continued their conversation. Len lifted his head, and turned around, spotting a tall blonde girl walking down the hall, and wringing her hands.

'Just a little more time' he thought.

* * *

Lily sat behind a bush, eating a rice ball. It was all the money she had left for now. The hotel had kicked her out and she was almost late for school that day while she tried to find a place for her belongings. She had no choice, she would have to go back home.

She tossed the rice ball into the bush with a disgusted look. _'Why am I being punished? What did I do? Shouldn't people be offering me their lunch? Shouldn't people be offering me money?' _She grumbled and stood up, trying to brush the twigs from her uniform.

Lily stifled a yawn, as she flipped around trying to see if anyone was there. Angrily she kicked at a tree. She couldn't sleep because she continued having nightmares.

"It's all that girls fault!"

She growled as she kicked the tree.

"Hey!~ could you stop abusing the poor tree, what's it ever done to you?"

A voice said. Lily flipped around trying to locate where the voice had come from. Leaves fell around her and she glanced up. The boy from before sat perched in the tree. Without a sound he leapt and landed right in front of her.

"You!"

He raised a brow. "I'm sorry do I know you?" He began brushing leaves off his uniform. "Being cool means, you always have to look your best right?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing I was talking to myself" the boy said, adjusting his glasses. He began walking away.

"ARE YOU STALKING ME?" Lily blurted out. She gasped and covered her mouth, glancing around to see if anyone had heard her.

The boy chuckled. "Stalking? Why would I do that, I happen to like sitting in this tree."

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it not able to find anything to say. The boy turned and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Lily called after him.

"Class, Duh? All good students go to class, right? It makes a good image huh?"

Lily flinched. This boy always said the things that haunted her the most. _How was he able to do that? Did he know? Did he know her true face? Would he tell? Would he laugh? _Questions raced through Lily's mind. She didn't move until she remembered the second bell had already rung, she was late to class for the first time.

Horrified she stood there not knowing if she should go and show up late, or if she should stay out of class to avoid the stares the students would surely give her.

"You'll laugh at me, right?"

* * *

Lily stood by the wall in the hall, her long hair resting over one shoulder. She stared at the ground with wide eyes, thinking. Her hands twisted together, uncomfortably. Her eyes darted about looking for people staring.

'_Don't laugh!'_

'_Don't stare!"_

'_Don't look down on me!'_

She bit her lip and looked at her hands. She forced them apart and placed them on the wall behind her. With a sigh she stepped forward and was automatically knocked backwards. Her head slammed into the wall. Lily clenched a fist, tired of being knocked down again. She jumped up to yell at the familiar boy who continued to show up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She yelled "DO YOU LIKE KNOCKING ME DOWN! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! YOU CAN'T PUSH ME AROUND! I OWN THIS SCHOOL!" She snapped, whipping her hair around her to get a better look at the glasses wearing boy.

Her face fell in shock, sitting on the ground was not the grinning, blonde boy she had grown so accustomed to seeing but a young first year girl. The girl's eyes welled up with tears and she began crying. Lily backed up to the wall.

"What happened?" a bystander asked.

"Someone made a younger student cry"

"What? Who was it?"

A thousand faces bored into hers. Lily was caught in dead stare of all the students leaving for the end of the day.

"Isn't that…Lily-sama?"

"How cruel, yelling like that at a little girl"

Lily waved her hands back and forth "N-no It was a…"

"What was she saying?"

"Something about owning the school…"

"Is that really Lily-sama?"

The students began to step closer; Lily had no way of escaping. She was pressed up against the wall. The students gasped.

"It is her!"

"Not our Lily-sama!"

"This has to be a joke"

"Who knew she was so cruel"

'_No stop! STOP! NO!' _Lily thought

A few girls pushed their way through the crowd, it was Lily's friends.

'_Finally! Took you guys forever, hurry up and fix this!' _

They walked in a line straight past her to the crying younger student and helped her up. Lily watched as they turned their eyes on her.

"How could you?"

"Have you been pretending to be nice this whole time?"

"We thought better of you, we followed you and respected you…and you…You USED us."

"N-no I..." Lily began.

"Save it" The girls said and turned away from her.

Lily's world began spinning as she looked at the cold stares of the people around her; slowly they all turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. Lily fell to her knees as she grew further and further away from the people she tried to cling so hard to.

"No…No…NO!"

She cried out, crumbling.

* * *

Lily unlocked the door with shaking hands and came face to face with the person she hated most. Rin squeaked and hopped backwards to allow her sister to enter. Lily walked straight past her and up the stairs.

Rin watched with big eyes. _Why was Lily suddenly coming home? _She frowned hoping her sister was okay. Rin was about to walk up the steps after Lily but then Lily turned and glared at her. The look was so threatening that Rin backed up to her room's door. When she peeked back up, the top hall was empty.

Rin frowned and opened the door to her room. Len sat near the bed, lying on his arm, fast asleep. Rin's worry faded to a soft smile.

"He's so sleepy recently." She walked over and knelt down next to him. "Silly Len"

Just then Len's eyes snapped open and Rin nearly gasped in shock as his cerulean eyes met hers. Both of their faces heated up and they turned away quickly.

"S-sorry" Rin said quickly.

"W-wha?" Len asked, blinking and rubbing at his eyes.

Rin stood up and backed away a few paces. "I better go check on dinner" she said. Len didn't reply just continued rubbing his eyes. Rin walked to the door, and stopped.

"Hey Len?"

Len dropped his arms, and starred sleepily up at her

"Yeah?"

"What kind of chocolate do you like?"

"EH?!" Len's eyes opened wide at the strange question.

"I-I mean, n-nothing!" Rin giggled and skipped out of the room.

After she was gone Len stared at the door, confusion all over his face. He wondered what was going on with Rin lately. He had been so distracted, that he hadn't spent much time with her. He frowned at the thought.

"Len!~ Dinner's ready" Rin said from the doorway, she held a tray with two meals upon it. Len hopped up to help her, so she wouldn't drop it.

'_Soon' _he thought_ 'Soon everything will be okay.'_

* * *

The halls were loud and bustling, decorations and tables lined it. Students stood by twos, along the sides of the halls. Today was a very special day. From young girls blushing, or boys holding out cards or candies, nearly everyone was cheerful.

Lily stood by the entrance way, getting ready to enter. _'They'll forget it all. They'll blow it off like it was nothing. A simple mistake right?' _she thought. A grin crept across her painted lips, and she ran a hand through her silky white-blonde hair. With s sigh she stepped into the main hall of the school.

As usual faces glanced at hers. Lily faked a smile as she always would, expecting the students to flock her with apologies. However, no one smiled back. No one ran over to her, no one did anything but turn back to what they were doing. She was being openly ignored.

A flash of anger and worry crashed over her, and she shook her long hair, trying every method for people to notice her. But…they didn't, students continued to turn away, acting as if she wasn't there. Through the crowd, Lily spotted her few main friends.

Forgetting to act sweet and innocent, she marched over and shoved the students near them away so she was face to face with them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lily asked, not bothering to control her volume.

"Oh, if it isn't Lily…"

"What do you want come to use us for something else?"

"I want to know why everyone is ignoring me" Lily stated quietly

"Isn't it obvious, we all know how fake you really are, Are you not?"

Lily stepped back, unable to say anything.

"You never really cared about us at all, did you Lily?"

"Just tell us the truth"

The girls smiled, sweetly, showing the kindness they really possessed. Lily's eyes grew wide, and she looked around. Near the end of the hall she could see a boy standing there, wearing glasses and a charming grin. Her eyes narrowed.

"No I didn't" She replied "You all annoyed me with your goodie goody acts."

She blurted out without knowing. The girls frowned then turned away. "I hope you can find the heart to change that, or you'll lose everything. Bye Lily"

They turned and walked away, taking the crowds with them. Lily was left alone crossing her arms, with her nose in the air. _'Idiots, I would never lose everything. People worship me, you'll see'._

Just then Lily was approached by a boy holding a flower. Seeing him, her face lit up, and she hid her smirk.

"Oh Hibiya-kun" she said, faking an innocent tone.

"Hey, uh Kagamine-Sempai..." he scratched his head looking around.

"What brings this nice surprise? Oh you're not here to confess are you?" she gave a fake, hopeful giggle.

"Actually no…" Hibiya began as Lily stared at him in shock "I was here to decline your invitation you see…" Lily's mouth dropped open as he spoke. "I didn't want to be rude. Though I felt you ought to know, but I've already asked someone else, she's really kind. So thanks for asking me. Have a good Valentine's day"

He ducked his head in a bow and turned to run off where he was met with a girl whom he handed the flower to. Lily watched, and her face contorted in anger. It was the first time she was ever rejected. The world started spinning again, and Lily flipped around.

She tried to grip onto the wall and began walking away, shaking. She passed many students, who glared at her with disgust.

"That's the girl who pretended to be friends with people"

"Wow what a bad person"

"People like that shouldn't exist"

Lily tried to flatten herself, but couldn't avoid the stares and the voices. Everything had gone wrong, everything she worked so hard for, they wouldn't forget, they wouldn't forgive. She was just as bad as they said.

"Hey Rin-Chan, isn't that you're sister?"

A group of students in the hall stopped walking to look. Lily saw them, a green haired girl, a girl with pig tails, and a blonde girl with a giant bow.

"Onee-san are you oka-"Lily dashed past the girl as she reached out a helping hand. She continued running and didn't stop.

"Wha! Onee-san!"

"It's okay Rin-Chan let her go"

Rin dropped her arm sadly. "I... are you sure?"

"Cheer up Rin-Rin! Remember we're making chocolates today!"

"I… uh yeah"

Rin stared after her sister sadly. She knew something was indeed very wrong.

* * *

Hours had passed and Lily sat on the steps of her house, having run all the way there from the school. School, would be over by now. Lily drew her arms around her shivering, though it wasn't very cold outside. Memories flooded her mind.

"_If people don't like me what's the point of existing, right?"_

That boy and his intriguing smile.

"_That's why we love you so much! You're just so true!"_

The people she used and didn't care about.

"_You never know who's watching you. People could see everything"_

That boy with his glasses, and clumsy nature

"_Being cool means, you always have to look your best right?"_

Yet always said the things that hit her the hardest.

"_Class, Duh? All good students go to class, right? It makes a good image huh?"_

Things that related to her… how she really was.

"_Have you been pretending to be nice this whole time?"  
_

"_We thought better of you, we followed you and respected you…and you…You USED us."_

He made her unable to think, so she just blurted everything out.

"_I hope you can find the heart to change that, or you'll lose everything."_

She really did lose everything.

Lily thought back to her nightmares. Everything she had feared had come true. She remembered her parents. _Did anyone really like them? We're they able to hold a face till the end? Did anyone come to their funeral?_

"Say…" She thought aloud "If I try to die tomorrow,  
I wonder how many people will shed tears for me."(4)

"How many indeed…"

Lily's head snapped up, and she saw a boy standing in front of her. His cerulean eyes sparkled behind the thick frames of his glasses, and his blonde hair shone in the sun.

"Did you follow me?" She asked

"Maybe, or maybe I just know this part of town well" he laughed. Lily didn't reply. "It's hard to keep up an act huh? Eventually you're true face will shine through."

"Why, why do you always say things like that?"

"Because it's true, am I right?"

Lily lowered her head, and then glanced back up. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you" he said smiling.

Lily blushed, and stood up. "We can't talk here, people could be listening"

The boy shrugged, "Oh? Where then?"

Lily opened the door behind her and stepped into the house. She motioned him inside, glancing around to see if anyone was spying. The boy stepped up the steps and walked into the house as if it was something he did every day.

Lily continued into the house, and guided him up the stairs. Once in the top hall, Lily turned and walked to a door in which she opened revealing a room. It looked as if it belonged to a princess.

Lily walked to a lacey, four-poster bed and sat down. The boy studied the room, as if trying to remember the location of every item. Lily watched him for a moment before speaking.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

The boy turned to her slowly playing with his glasses. "Yes, you see I find you quite… interesting."

Lily blushed again, and poked at the lace covers. "Oh…r-really" She asked, her confidence returning.

"Yeah" the boy said nearly in a whisper. "It makes me wonder. What makes you so special that everyone adores you? Is it you're long hair?" he took a step forward. "You're family name?" another step. "Perhaps it's the awards you've won, the friends you have or did… if you could call them friends…..all those people you stepped on to get to the top"

Lily watched him with surprise as he read her like a book. "How do you-"

"How do I know, I followed you, I found out all your secrets. I know who you really are." Lily bit her lip as the boy stepped even closer, when she glanced up he was right in front of her. She gasped, and saw herself reflected in his eyes.

"Where are your glasses?" She asked

"I don't need them. You see, I'm not really who you think"

She blinked confused and the boy raised his arms to his head, pulling back his blonde locks into one area. He grabbed a rubber band off his wrist, wrapping it around the hair, before adjusting the sleeves of his yellow hoodie. Lily didn't recognize him but for some reason he felt familiar to her.

"So tell me, why is it that you hurt people? What makes you tick?" The ponytailed boy asked.

Lily didn't reply staring at the boy in silence wondering who he was, and why she felt she knew him.

"Can't answer huh? Do I need to do more then, show the town who you really are rather than just the school"

Lily jumped. "YOU! You did this to me"

"Quite the contrary you did it to yourself"

"Why! What have I ever done to you?" she leaned close to him.

"You…" the boy's eyes flashed red, making Lily draw back quickly. "You hurt Rin…."

"Rin?... what…" Suddenly Lily's expression turned dark. "What that **monster **you mean?! That little brat stole everything from me. I hurt her, HA! She deserves it for thinking she could EVER stand up to my standards."

The boy twitched a hand going to the front pocket of the hoodie.

"It's all her fault! Everything is her fault! Hahaha"

"Take…it back…"

"What?"

"Take back, what you said about Rin!" he slipped a hand into the pocket.

"As if! Why would I, I love hurting her. Just seeing how pathetic she can look, that little **FREAK**!"

His hands turned into fists. "I dare you…say anymore and you'll regret it…."

"Regret! Hahaha like you can do anything to me. I know just how to fix all this. I'll blame it all on her. After all she's the one who killed my parents, she deserves to die" Lily turned her head tossing her hair, but it didn't come back down. Confused she looked over and saw.

Len held a chunk of her hair in one hand, and a pair of scissors in the other. (5) Lily gasped lifting a hand to feel her neck; all her gorgeous long hair was gone. She brought up her other hand to feel if it was true, then rushed to a mirror.

Her hair was choppy, and uneven, and rose above her neck, shorter than it had ever been before, shorter than her sisters. Her long hair, her pride and joy was gone. She turned to see where the boy was, and screamed.

Her room lay in tatters, everything torn to shreds. Len slashed the scissors at the curtains over hanging the bed. Lily screamed again.

"STOP!"

Len froze and turned. "You didn't stop when you hurt Rin" he said emotionlessly, turning with the scissors in his grip. Lily stared at them for a second. Then stood back and smiled sadistically.

"That freak ASKED for it, and now I'll punish her, I'll make her pay when she gets home"

Len froze. "What do you hate so much about her?"

"It's the mere fact that she exists" Lily began laughing.

* * *

Len's eyes flashed again. Somewhere in the house a door opened.

"Oh look here she is" Lily turned and ran out of the room, laughing madly. Len tore after her gripping the scissors tightly. Lily continued down the hall, until she was suddenly thrown forward. She landed on her stomach about a foot away, and turned to see what had made her fall. A few bowls sat near the edge of the wall, one of them having been the cause of her falling.

She looked at it with disgust before a voice spoke above her.

"You think you're so beautiful that people should just put you on a pedestal. Allow me to preserve that beauty"

She looked up to see the blonde boy who she only just realized appeared so much like her sister. He stood over her holding the scissors above her.

"I was only going to chase you away. So you would leave Rin alone…. But… Is it okay if I kill you now?" (6)

Lily screamed and flipped her body over as Len dived forward. The scissors hit the carpet, and Lily pulled herself to her feet screaming. Len pulled the scissors free and dashed after her. Lily breathed fast gasping for air. She looked around frantically for a place to run to. But saw none.

Len caught up with her quickly, using the scissors to push himself off the wall, and gain momentum around the corner. Lily screamed again, and threw herself into the first open space. She shut the door breathing hard and started to look for an exit.

Len threw open the door before she could spot one. His blonde hair hung in his flashing eyes. Lily grabbed a plaque from a shelf and threw it at him. The glass shattered against the scissors, and flew in every direction. Len collapsed, just as Lily ducked down.

Lily peered under the bed, unable to see where he was.

'_Shouldn't he have fallen?'_

She lifted her head shaking, to peer over the mattress. The floor was empty except for the remains of her hair and blankets. The boy was nowhere in sight. Lily lifted herself more, and climbed onto the bed to get a better look.

'_Where did he go? Did he give up and decide I'm too pretty to die'_

Lily nearly laughed at her thought, until she felt something on her back. A stabbing pain washed over her and she collapsed on her lacey covers. A shadow loomed over her, but it wasn't the boy instead it was…

'_A bear?'_

Lily thought. The bear held the scissors, now sparkling with red. Blood…her blood. Lily gasped, as she realized she had been stabbed. Suddenly she felt weak, the bear moved into the light.

"I knew it! She is a witch!"

Lily said recognizing the bear as the one who belonged to Rin. He stepped over her, moving slowly as he brandished the scissors above her. She was soaked in her blood, from the wound on her back. She knew there was no escape.

Len raised the scissors once more. "This is your last chance, take back what you said about Rin and I'll let you go" He said.

Lily laughed, "Take it back, ha ha take it back. I'LL NEVER TAKE IT BACK!" She laughed hysterically. "She'll never beat me! I won't let her beat me. She shouldn't exist! This is my f-"

Len brought the scissors down, burying them in her chest. Red spattered her perfect face, which was caught in laughter.

"-amily"

He withdrew the scissors and stabbed her again. Every cruel thing she ever did came to the front of his mind. With each memory, he dug the scissors deeper in her chest. He paid no attention to the fact that she was already dead, that her laughter had faded completely. His only focus was how horribly she had treated Rin.

It was a while before he finally stopped. Len stepped away, wiping off the scissors. He stared at the mess he made and almost frowned. From the time he followed Lily, and found out all about her. It almost made him pity her.

But she was unforgivable; she hurt Rin, and had no regret. She hurt Rin for the fun of it. She didn't deserve to live. A soft chuckle escaped Len. She got exactly what she deserved and in the end.

"She really didn't have a heart after all"

* * *

Len's chuckles turned to full out laughter. He nearly dropped the scissors, as he left the room. Len collapsed on the floor, shaking with laughter. She was gone, Lily was gone. Rin was safe. Things would be okay. Len couldn't believe it was so easy.

"Farewell Si-"

"Why did you do it?"

Len jumped at the sound of another voice. He turned slowly gripping the scissors in his left paw. What he saw made him jump again. A person, like a skeleton stood by the wall, gripping it for support. Dirty blonde hair which may have once shone fell over one eye. The boy's clothes hung limply over his weak form. He looked dead.

Taking a step back Len realized who it was.

"O-Oliver?" he gasped.

The boy tried to smile but failed, he didn't seem able to move his muscles well. Len had a million questions rushing through his head. _What happened to him? Why did he look like that? Where was he this whole time? _One question rose above the rest.

"How can you see me?"

"I...I've always been able to…" Len turned fully around. "I knew it… you really can….move...huh?" He gave a soft laugh which turned into a cough; Len stepped forward with a paw out.

"Hey don't push yourself"

Oliver leaned near the wall and laughed softly. "Don't worry about... me... I'm too far gone anyways…" Len's eyes wavered, and he stayed silent. "They thought…they thought I was crazy. But I proved them wrong… didn't I. You can move."

Len nodded, waiting for Oliver to explain where he was going with this. "And you, and that boy who hangs out with Rin. You're the …the same" he coughed again. Len nodded again. "None….none of my research… said anything...but I …I figured it out."

Oliver laughed again. Len gave him a concerned look. "And you… you were the one who did it. You killed…them?" Len flinched, and slowly nodded again. "It...It's alright, I'm not…I'm not mad. I don't blame you…."

Len glanced up in shock. Oliver slipped against the wall, making Len dart forward. Oliver lifted his head, his visible green eye shining. "I just… I want to know why, why you did it…" he said, nearly whispering.

Len hesitated. When he glanced back up he saw Oliver looking at him expectantly, as if this was the answer he had been waiting for his whole life.

"They….they hurt Rin…" Len replied, looking away again.

Oliver laughed again, Len turned back towards him. "I under…stand…I would've…done the same… Heh but I was such a coward….I couldn't …protect her."

"You can now!" Len said confidently. "You can be the brother you always wanted to!"

Oliver forced his mouth into a smile. "No… It's too late for me."

Len's eyes flashed with confusion, and Oliver grabbed onto the stair railing pulling himself along the hallway. Len followed, concerned.

"You know though…" Oliver began, "Lily has never gone that far before, she…usually…just watched…what father did…." Len blinked confused. Oliver stopped dragging his self once he reached the top of the stairs. "That was recent…because someone was moving her….stuff….She thought Rin had done it…she always….always…blamed her….but Rin…Rin never did anything….like that…did she?"

Len froze, clenching his fists. "She…She hurt Rin, because she thought Rin was….taking her things…" Oliver nodded.

_**But that wasn't her was it?**_

Len's eyes grew wide. Realization crashed over him. Lily hurt Rin, as a result of what he-

_**Whose fault was it?**_

He- He couldn't take it. Len waved his arms frantically trying to will the voice away.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" He cried waving his arms more frantically.

There was an odd sound and Len's eyes snapped open and he gasped.

A huge red slash, ran over Oliver's unseen eye and across his face. Len looked at his hand and saw the scissors held in his fist, unknowingly.

"NO!"

Oliver collapsed against the railing, and slipped.

"NO!" Len cried

Unable to keep his balance, Oliver rolled down the stairs. Len ran after him.

"No! No! I didn't mean to! I-"

**SQUISH**

Len lifted his foot, seeing it coated in red. His eyes flashed to Oliver who was bleeding from the head. After many weeks of malnutrition, and lack of sleep, anything could have pushed him over the edge. His body was too weak.

"NO!"

Len ran to Oliver who lay on his side not moving. He kneeled next to him and started shaking him.

"No you can't be you can't be! Don't die!"

"Nnn…."

Len sighed in relief as Oliver opened his one useable eye.

"It's… its okay"

"No it's not" Len retorted.

"I've already…died to myself…that night…when Lily hurt Rin…"

"No..." Len shook his head. "No, you'll be fine; I'll get the hospital or something…" He stood up trying to find something to help when Oliver touched his paw. Len glanced back down to see Oliver smiling.

"It's okay. It's not your fault…" he said reassuringly. "I'm happy."

Len stared at him confused.

"I finally found someone…. Who can protect Rin…"

Oliver collapsed on the floor, the smile still on his face. He seemed more peaceful than he ever had before. Len began shaking. He stood and backed up, reality crashing down on him. He covered his mouth, and then fell to his knees crying out in anguish.

"N-no…no…no...No...No"

Len's voice shook, and he dug his paws into his face pulling at his fur.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Len screamed he stood up unable to take it anymore. He turned and ran, just as he did before.

* * *

"All~ finished!"

"Wow they look amazing!"

"All thanks to your hard work Rin-Chan" Gumi said placing the last few chocolates in the box.

"Oh, I really didn't do anything"

"You helped me a lot! Now we have some beautiful chocolates to give. Here you tie the bow"

Rin reached out and tied the cloth into a tiny bow. The white ribbon looked almost like the one on her head. Satisfied she smiled and held it up for Gumi.

"Great job now all that's left is to give it to Len~"

Rin blinked "L-Len?"

"Remember you said you wanted to give it to him. So go go!" She began playfully pushing her towards the door. Rin giggled and hurried to put her shoes on. She waved farewell to Gumi and exited. Suddenly something knocked into her. Squeaking she fell to the ground and searched around for what she had hit.

"L...Len? Wha...What's wrong?"

She touched the fur on his head, confused and worried. The teddy clung to her shirt shaking. His fur was matted and a little torn. Rin wanted to ask where he had been, but was more concerned for how he felt at the moment.

"It's okay~" she said in a soft comforting voice, and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close to her. "It's okay, don't worry, everything's okay" She whispered, petting his head. Len buried his face deeper into her shirt.

'_No it's not… I killed him. I killed you're brother. The only one who cared! I'm a monster! You should hate me!'_

"Don't worry Len~ Rin's here."

"Rin…"

"Yes Len?"

'_Just for this moment I want to be selfish, I'll fix this'_

"Don't let go"

'_I'll show you all you need is me'_

"Of course" She snuggled him closer.

'_I promise I'll protect her Oliver…'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**First off thanks to all reviewers! I reached 100+ reviews! It makes me very happy!**

**Next I finally got my endlessroLL CD… and found out Neru (Oshiire-p) has an album coming out! MUST BUY IT! (Sekai Seifuku!) More songs to feature in my story! HECK YES! *Ahem***

**It seems that you'll have to expect once a month updates. I wish I could do once a week like when I started but until school breaks I just don't have the time to type. Sorry! Orz This chapter figuratively murdered me DX**

**Well~ there you have it more DEATH!**

**Sorry to Lily and Oliver fans. Honestly I love Oliver's character. So I gave him a sweet death don't hate me for it! It's been planned since beginning… BLAME THE SONG! Jks I love that song. **

**Answer to the last chapter questions**

**Len at that point did not wish to kill Lily only to make her "pay" for what she did to Rin. Len planned to gain Lily's trust and scare her away (only one person got this right)**

**Lily doesn't want to PARTICUARLY kill Rin but she would prefer she was gone. Lily could hire someone else to do the dirty work. (A few got this right)**

**Next to die is Lily, (hint I followed the song) Oliver say's he already "died to himself" before. Wonder why so many people think Miki was going to die next XD (a few got this right)**

**Review Replies**

**AliasStars****-San: You got one of the questions right on the mark! A lot of people say Miki will die. I can understand your reasoning and something… will happen. Yes Miki is a traitor. I like Miki too I'll probably make her nice in another story. Len kill Piko or the Teacher? Hmmm… we'll see yes there are so many options. Len could kill the entire school for all we know :3**

**Possessiveness is cute? I guess. Ha… I tried to convince people of Lily's "act" but all that were convinced was the characters. **

**ROMANCE!? Hmm... I'm not generally good at the kind of thing. There will be some things. I can try at romance but kisses and that sort of thing I don't think I can do. **

**Ah thankyuu for reading!**

**OtakuHeart-****San: Lol! I yell at stories too. You make an interesting point with Lily killing Rin, but she wouldn't do it herself… too messy. Thankyuu for reading. Were all crazy somehow.**

**TigerKiKi-****San: You answered so quickly and accurately. I might say you were cheating x3 cheating how? Lol anyways you get the Dedication! **

**Wait trust issues with Piko. Well I didn't explain last chapter he was a new student between the time that Len had stopped going to school with Rin as a bear and appeared as a student. Rin was having too many problems to mention a new student to Len. Rin trusts him... Can we?**

**Well if they did become in a relationship I'm sure Miku would be confused. People would think it was incest I guess… but no one really talks about Rin. So far people like Len.**

**Ah so you didn't believe Lily either? Heh heh. Thanks for the review!**

**LoveIsARose****-San: scissor mode? XD nice! Here is the update!**

**Tumbleweed****-San: A great story? Well Thankyuu! Cry too much? Oh dear that one might be hard. It's angst after all. **

**Light of Salvation…for Lily? Well she wasn't evil. Just not very nice. Hopefully that was enough for her.**

**Kailen320Mokona-chanchibi-****San: Your name… is so hard to type... DX. Very interesting though! A crossover of TTB and SOE? Well it's really only that one line. Rin is nothing like Rilliane. But I'm glad it's not failing. I don't generally read many of the fics based off too popular songs because they are too similar. A flying story eh? That's good right? Well yes I hope it flies! Thanks for the review!**

**Lunar Flowers-****San: So you also made two reviews? Well one of those guesses are right. Lily was the next to die. Hmm I think the actual song is based on trying to gain acceptance and then eventually committing suicide. Not sure? But that is not going to be my end. **

**Witches House? Hmm never heard of it. But I shall look it up because of this. **

**I just noticed you changed your name… Killing spree? Would that make Len insane?**

"**Cut away from sanity"? Interesting point of view. :D**

**Plot twist huh? You got some questions right. Miki..Again? Everyone seems to want her to die :O**

**Oliver… well he was revealed in this chapter... Don't kill him? …oh…dang…but "brother" is part of the song… **

**Thanks for the review!**

**Mitsu****-San: it took me about five seconds to realize who you were in that first review. Double review! Yay! I didn't know you could guest review while logged in. Cool I just learned something. **

**Thanks! I'm very happy for my over 100 reviews! My first story! **

**A good chef? Hope so. The contest… I'm starting to think I asked in the wrong place. Eh heh. Kill Lily as soon as possible? Well then it's done now isn't it? Len is developing love for Rin… I'm just not good at writing it.**

**Everyone who messes with Rin will die? Hmm that is possibly it. It was hard to retype this, 5000 words and more but I was determined to finish it by the time I wanted the update. **

**For school Len learns everything from TV… so he could do well or not depending on what he learned. Bears probably don't know much. Luka I wanted to make smart. **

**Lily…made you mad… and that's a good thing? You're congratulating me? Well ok then. Thankyuu! Yes Len killed her soon indeed. Len is very Yandere he just doesn't realize it. People who hurt Rin should die… that should be Len's mentality he's not that crazy just yet.**

**Faster updates… I wish I could do that. I get distracted at my computer or have to do school work. But I don't want one chapter a month… that's too long… I don't want to get stuck on that. Thanks for the extremely long review(s)**

**ownitlikeaboss-****San: Yes a long chapter is good. HALF AN HOUR! Oh wow… Your answers were very very close. Oliver has been "researching" in his room. Not eating or anything. He's literally killing himself to find out the answers he seeks. It was hinted at in earlier chapters. **

**Imonz-****San: Here is the update! Favorite Vocaloid Fic? That can't be right. Yes… updating dilemmas and school is very hectic. School is so blah…we won't need this in the future… no one listens to that. Uh... Welcome? Thanks for the review!**

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver****-San: Fan of mine before having an account? Wow... That's pretty cool and it's how I started with a few of my favorite authors. My ideas? Hmm dreams, thoughts, anime, manga, real life... Really anywhere. I like to incorporate many songs into my story. There will be more. Thanks for the review!**

**another1270****-San: Very close answer, although I said does he "want to" kill. Not "will" I seem to confuse the readers. I should be more clear. Sorry DX. 12 years old? You will get better if you try I never thought I would be liked and now I'm at 100 reviews. Just keep at it I'm sure you'll do great! Thankyuu for the review!**

**Emily the Soaring Jaybird-San: Answers one and two were pretty close and three was right! Nice to meet you thanks for the review and read!**

**Sourpatchkid03: …Just how am I supposed to answer that review. Every chapter one or two words for it. Thanks for the support! ^^ I guess. Love your stories as well. I'm still counting that as ONE review though x3**

**SinsIHaveCommited-San: That name... SOUNDS SUPER COOL. Eh heh. Fudge XD Incredible you say? Why thankyuu. Len's compulsion with the scissors is fun to write. I like being original, so thanks for pointing that out. Sorry about such a late update. But here it is! A Coma? WHAT!? I'll do my best to update for everyone quicker. Thankyuu for the incredible review.**

**Guest-San: aaaaaaaaasdgg to you too XD**

**annamydoll-San: I think you're the first person to say he'll kill Piko. You're answers are close. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tsubasa Tsukino 88-San: Rei and Rui? Hmm, well I wasn't planning it but I may be able to figure out something. Not right away…Here is the new chapter though. Thanks for the review!**

**And Thankyuu for reading, favoriting, following: ****CarolineTHY, SF-A2 Miki-Chan**, **another1270**, **Sheshe-AnimeLuver**, **Krystal 1312, Spritejunkee, Tsubasa Tsukino 88, californiagirlsrule, Bakeden, Rurichiyo-chan, Emily the Soaring Jaybird, Mochimoshi1234, Nemu Black Parade, WolfComet24, rawr141414, EchoLinux, Sourpatchkid03, SinsIHaveCommited, annamydoll, ****and anyone else who read!**

**Footnotes**

**(1) Kisaragi Attention: A song from the Vocaloid Series "Kagerou Project" Kisaragi means "February" among other meanings. I chose this title because the chapter happens in February and it's about vying for attention. **

**(2) Valentine's Day: Do they celebrate this in Japan? I know they have white day….hmm. Btw I MoNoChRoMaDdIcT HATE this "holiday".**

**(3) Shintarou, Kano, and Hibiya: Characters from Kagerou Project.**

**(4)"You'll laugh at me….Would anyone shed tears for me": Lines from the NERU song "****A Boy and A Girl Chameleon Symptom"**

**(5) Len the demon barber! :D**

**(6) "Is it okay if I kill you now": line from "Virgin Suicides"**

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me. I'm new to this**

**Review please! Please! PLEASE**

**Thankyuu**

* * *

**Question of Chapter: What song is featured in the beginning "italicized" part of this chapter? *hint* it's what Len is watching.**

* * *

**Please enter my Contest! It ends Chapter 15!**

* * *

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


	14. Chapter 14 Preview: Unavoidable Interval

**Hey it's MoNoChRoMaDdiCt! Sorry to inform you but this is NOT a full chapter**

**orz**

**Merely a preview of it (I guess you could call it that)**

**Answer to last QOC: SuperHero by Nem**

**This preview is dedicated to EVERYONE!**

**Read at the end for explanation please!**

**Disclaimer: THE PLOT IS MINE! xD but nothing else is Dx**

**This chapter will be replaced with the real chapter soon ~**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Preview**

_Men and Women dressed in dark uniforms lined the usually empty street. Blue lights flashed brightly, illuminating the darkened faces of the crowd. They all stood behind the yellow tape, demanding an explanation. Only one thing they knew. _

_Someone had died that night_

_The smell of blood was evident as a stretcher was wheeled across the pavement to the truck. Red lights of the ambulance flashed across the covered remains of a body. A pale hand lay limply over the side. It could just be seen under the white covering._

_The crowd gasped as the stretcher was pushed along. Gossip spread among them. No one wanted to believe it. It had to be a prank, but the stretcher was proof._

"_Another one and so soon after the last"_

"_Is that the whole family now?"_

_"I wonder if someone has a grudge against them"_

_Eager faces watched as the stretcher was then moved carefully into the back of the ambulance. Red light mixed with the blue as the curious the crowd continued to watch. They were trying to get a sign of who it was. They only knew that it was a wealthy family, THE wealthy family._

_The parents had been killed just about a month or so ago, or so the people had heard on the news, or by town gossip. It was hushed up quickly, everyone knew though…_

_No one had found the murderer._

_As the ambulance doors slammed shut, a shout was heard from the house. A few of the officers, and much of the crowd turned to the direction. Everyone watched with wide eyes as a second stretcher was wheeled through the front door. Quickly the crowd covered their faces to block out the revolting stench. Coughing and gagging, the front row of people pushed the crowd back._

_The people backed away, but not too far. They still wanted to see and hear what was going on. The second stretcher like the first was wheeled down the side walk. Unlike the first the second's occupant was covered by a dark colored cloth. _

_However as the paramedics turned the stretcher, one of the wheels hit a stray rock and the entire stretcher was jostled. As the paramedics tried to stop the body from falling, the sheet slipped. It was now apparent as to why the cloth was so darkly colored. People gasped in horror as they saw the mangled corpse underneath._

_It was torn apart. Every inch, a bloody mess. It was a horrifying sight that the crowd couldn't bear to look at. The once had been beautiful girl was now a reverse. Her outside now resembled the horrible inside she always had. No one wanted to look at such a girl. No one cared for such a person._

_Quickly the paramedics got the sheet back over her and busied themselves with shoving the stretcher into the ambulance; they took much less care, making getting it out of sight a priority._

_The officers began trying to clear off the people telling them to go back to their homes. The crowd responded by demanding more information but was quickly denied by the officers who shooed them away. The smell still remained, floating in the air like a haunting memory._

_Afraid to resort to violence the officers shouted._

"_Just watch the news! Go home"_

_Deciding it was the best thing to do, the crowd slowly began to lessen and lessen. Once the road was finally clear of people, and the ambulance had driven off. Only a few officers remained. The blue lights flickered, eerily over the large house. _

_Lastly a tall white haired person stepped over the threshold clasping a tiny bag shut one-handed as they spoke rapidly on a small phone with the other._

"_Yes it's just like the other case. No finger prints, no evidence at all. Just two people brutally murdered. This is indeed a strange case." _

_The figures mouth twitched slightly, almost as if trying to form a smile as they walked past the officers. Pressing the phone closer to their ear, the figure grew further and further from the flashing lights. White hair nearly hid the phone from curious officer's sights._

"_Don't doubt me, I will solve this case. As I have with any other." The person spoke with rushed tone._

"_I know you can Detective" a muffled voice said from the other side of the line._

_Smiling the white haired detective clicked the phone off and approached a small car, nearly hidden amongst the police vehicles. On the front seat sat a file, the detective leafed through it once with a blank expression before placing it back down, and putting the small bag on top of it. The officers watched as the detective drove out of sight, so fast it was as if the person had never been there. _

_A little down the road, the headlights passed quickly over a large window. The curtains were ever so slightly pulled back. Sonika looked into the dark of the night her hand clenched on the pale curtains._

_Beside her Rin slept clinging to a yellow and patched bear. She had a calm expression. Sonika let the folds of the curtains fall back in place. She knelt and brushed the girl's hair from her forehead, caressing her cheek. _

_She wondered if her decision was right. Rin could not go home, she couldn't know. _

_It would be too much for her to handle._

_It was to protect her._

_Everyone had agreed not to tell her._

_It was the police's idea, it couldn't be wrong. Right? _

_Sonika didn't want to see that innocence disappear. Rin had already been through so much. She didn't deserve this._

_No child deserved this. _

_Sonika did not want Rin to lose her smile However, she couldn't help but feel as if the decision was wrong. Deep inside her she felt a huge regret. But she brushed it aside as she draped a blanket over Rin's shoulders. Rin smiled in her sleep and wrapped her arms tighter around the bear._

_Sonika smiled as well, but only lightly. She stepped back flicking off the light switch. Taking one last glance at Rin, Sonika but her lip in worry. With a single sigh she turned away to walk down the hall wondering how long she could keep this up, how long she'd have to lie to protect people. And…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Could Rin really remain naïve forever?_

* * *

**GASP the detective is BACK :O Whats gonna happen now?!**

**Sorry dear readers, but that's all I got for now, I wrote this during my school's spring break :D I would have been done faster if I didn't get sick.**

**So sorry to say but I'm going on a TWO month HIATUS due to a play that I'm in IRL. It takes up like ALL my time. I really feel terrible not posting a full chapter. But, I will update in the end of April (If i'm lucky) or Mid May. So very sorry. DX**

* * *

**But here are the review replies to last chapter!**

**Sourpatchkid03****: Yes that day is just a day. A simple stupid day. Thanks for the review~**

**Retorica****-San: Congrats you didn't get logged out! Hmm… is that so it logged you out? That's odd, maybe has a ghost :D…Yes the glasses boy was Len in glasses, I wanted to see if people would mention it. Yup dead Lily! And sadly dead Oliver…I'm wondering when someone is going to freak out at me for killing him D: Yes I wanted to make the readers "forget" Oliver so I could have him show up later. I gave out hints of what he was doing, or not doing. Example the full bowls indicated Oliver wasn't eating. Waiting for the next death? Really!? Well there won't be one too soon, but there will be more! That chapter was a challenge for me to write.**

**Nem's Superhero you say. ABSOLUTELY CORRECT! You get the dedication. I haven't mentioned Garbage Parade yet, but I will. It's a Neru song after all. ;3**

**AliasStars****-San: It's Nem's Superhero, hint the red cape and white suit. I am satisfied that Lily is dead too. It's okay short reviews are loved too. Any review is loved. I'm just happy people are reading. Thanks for the review!**

**Mochimoshi1234****-San: That answer is correct. I like your description of the song btw. Yes it's not a Kagamine song if there is no dying. Someone dies, usually Rin…or Len. **

**Lengthyness can be a word for whoever wants it too, and thanks. GRAMMAR MISTAKES! I know DX I didn't check over that chapter for any mistakes, and I don't have a beta. So there will be mistakes. Constructive Criticism is welcome though!**

**I make you want to put footnotes as well. AWESOME! They are very helpful and I like writing or reading chapters chuck full o' them. **

**So you've been reading before? Well nice to meet you then, and thankyuu for the review! **

**xXShocking Mist Xx****-San: Yes yes that is the song XD In some ways Lily's death can be a yay. Oliver's is not though. Who is next? You'll see :3 predicting the end huh? Well I can't reveal a thing. I looked up that game its…interesting.**

**StargazingMiracl-****San: Ah, the times when we don't want to log in. Know the feel. Thankyuu for the information on Valentines and White Day!**

**Emily the Soaring Jaybird****-San: Yes it's super Hero indeed. I'm starting to think I made that way too easy to figure out. Thanks for the review!**

**Violet-rash****-San: You cried? Gah I feel bad that my story makes people feel sad. Sorry bout that. Thankyuu so much for reading and reviewing. I wouldn't really call it beautiful but thankyuu. I will try to write well**

**And you reviewed twice, you read it all night? Wow…more romance… Oh I can try but it's not actually a romance story. But I will try. It does seem like including it would be beneficial. Idk about a kiss…I've no experience with writing that. But Len is starting to like her more…it's something :D Yes, Rin did say she will accept him. Thankyuu for the review!**

**Len-chibi****-San: Yes, Super Hero is it. Your user name makes me think of a fanart I saw recently.**

**Chibilove****-San: You didn't notice I updated XD that's funny. **

**Yes, according to the song. Oliver had to go. Yes, Len really did not mean to kill Oliver. If Oliver could speak he'd say it was an accident. Yes, Len knew that Oliver was a good person, and he was okay with him. How Rin will find out? Or if…Rin will find out? **

**Yup that's the songs name. Next question I'm making harder WAY too many people got it right XD that's actually good thou. With the next update if you don't notice it's ok. Thankyuu for the review**

**OtakuHeart-****San: Obligatory? Really? Thanks for the information!**

**Tsubasa Tsukino 88****-San: so you're Imonz-San. That's a lot easier to type XD Rui and Rei; hmmm I have an idea for them now actually. So I will try. Yeah DX I'm not happy about my updating schedule. I should have more time during summer break! I'm hoping to return to weekly or biweekly updates. YES! Much better than discontinuing which I would never do.**

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver****-San: By the first few lines? Really? I wonder if everyone else got it that quickly. You might be the first to get the answer eventually. Crying? I feel bad for that, but I guess it's a good thing as well. I will keep trying to improve. **

**GeminiCross****-San: Why do they hate her? Who are you referring to? Her parents, Lily, the class? The bullies? People in general? Well I can answer all of that. Her parents find her an embarrassment, Leon liked to take out frustrations by harming her. Miriam who always wants to look good saw her as someone who would get in the way. So she started to block out her existence. Lily, was because she was always afraid Rin would surpass her and she was jealous that Rin was liked for who she was rather than who she pretended to be like Lily. The class, followed suit with the bullies, to look cool and to gain sensei's attention. The Bullies, have their reasons I will get into further later.**

**Lily died so the chapter was awesome? I'm wondering how many people wanted her dead. Yeah, I will miss Oliver as well.**

**Darkflower123****-San: Yup! You are correct. There is a Legend of Zelda Rap? O.o I must hear that! Thanks for reading!**

**another1270****-Chan: Thanks for the review! And I shall call you "Chan" from now on then. **

**Guest****-San: That song is right! Thanks for reading!**

**ownitlikeaboss****-San: Lily be ded indeed XD Len didn't mean it, he's sorry! Well that chapter was my longest chapter, so I would understand it taking a while to read. Yes, that is the correct song. That is a nice part of the song. Len is a hero, in a sense, in this story.**

**Yukari Wada****-San: You listened to the song while reading? The entire time? WOW! That's cool! I listen on repeat when I type it, I feel it enables me to feel the story more, and write a bit better. You're from Indonesia? I'm Chinese Filipino and American. You're English is just fine. An epilogue? Well I am thinking of having one but the story is only half done. Probably will have one…since you asked nicely XD**

**M. Luka-San: I think everyone loves Rin, I'd be shocked if someone didn't she's the type of person you love instantly. Including the one I based her off of. :3 Well, her family is now gone. So they can't hurt her anymore. Thankyuu for reading! And the review!**

**Chemical Emotion****-San: Your user name...Love that song, by Gumi right? Yup Superhero was the name of the song. Thanks for reading!**

**And Thankyuu for reading, favoriting, following: ****Dolce Pianissimo, Rheina-chan, Yukari Wada, , punkinprincess2, Haulau, Chemical Emotion ****and anyone else who read!**

* * *

**Again sorry for the Hiatus I will update soon as I can!**

**Thankyuu to everyone who reads or clicks on this story. It really makes my day. You're all wonderful! ^W^**

**No Question of the Chapter this time but Feel free to ask me questions**

**If you want ^^**

* * *

**Attention! Contest Ends Chapter 15!**

**Entries will be shown on my profile.**

**Which do you think should win?**

* * *

**See you in May!**

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**


End file.
